OJOS AMATISTAS
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Es pronto para comprender, que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez...
1. Intro:El Mundo Antes de la Guerra

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**Introducción:**

**El Mundo Antes de la Guerra.**

Así, con los ojos cerrados.

Puedo ver claramente la silueta de los volcanes, recortada contra la luz del alba.

El mundo era más joven y más grande.

Los dragones no tenían que transformarse para pasar por humanos, volaban libres por el cielo, con su forma draconiana.

Haleakala, "La Casa del Sol", el lugar donde nací, mi hogar.

Era una gran isla volcánica al este del continente. Era un lugar hermoso, desde el desierto de Kau, situado al oriente, hasta el Mauna, un enorme volcán activo situado en la ladera occidental.

Al centró se encontraba, el Valle Kipahulu, de exuberante vegetación tropical, que rodeaba el cráter inactivo del volcán, que había dado origen a la isla. Ahí se encontraban las cuevas en las que vivíamos los Dragones Dorados del Este. El color de la tierra iba, desde el amarillo muy claro hasta el rojo y las nubes que entraban en el cráter, proporcionaba humedad suficiente para que crecieran sándalos y líquenes.

Haleakala, "La Casa del Sol", era un importante centro espiritual dedicado a honrar a Karyuoh Vulebazart. Mi padre, Fulvio Ul Copt, era el líder de la manada de Dragones Dorados servidores de El Rey Dragón del Fuego.

Veda Ul Copt, mi madre, decía que yo había sacado el carácter del volcán. Ella decía que el día que salí del huevo, El Manua, que había estado inactivó por casi 100 años, vomito lava durante un año, y nunca volvió a dormir por completo. Podían pasar siglos y siglos, sin que arrojara siquiera una nube de ceniza, de pronto, cuando pensábamos que se había apagado por completo, sin ninguna señal de advertencia como un ligero temblor o una pequeña nube de humo, volvía escupir lava ardiente y nubes de ceniza que cubrían la luz del sol por algunos días.

Mi mejor amigo y compañero de juegos era mi hermano, Val Agadez. El era una cría de Dragón Antiguo, mi padre encontró su huevo cerca de nuestra cueva. Íbamos a devolverlo, pero eclosiono antes de tiempo.

Nosotros adorábamos a Val desde que era un huevo, su verdadera madre, había muerto a manos de un pequeña población de plagas a las que les llamaban "humanos".Nos temían, he intentaban cazarnos, pero nunca antes habían logrado herir a ninguno de nosotros, su ultimo aliento fue para transportar el huevo hasta un lugar seguro, nuestra isla, donde mi padre lo encontró.

Sabíamos que debía volver con su raza y ser educado en las tradiciones de los Dragones Antiguos, pero nos encariñamos mucho con él. Mi madre solía hablarle y contarle cuentos, cuando aun no salía del cascaron, yo le cantaba canciones de cuna y mi padre, aunque nos reñía a ambas por lo tontas que nos veíamos consistiendo a un huevo, lo acariciaba cuando pensaba que no lo mirábamos.

Val nació 20 años antes de lo esperado, la familia que pensaba adoptarlo vino por él, pero él solo reconocía a mi madre como la suya. Los ancianos decidieron que el hecho de que el huevo fuera encontrado por mi familia, y naciera antes de lo previsto, eran señales de que Ceified había decidido que nosotros los cuidáramos, los dragones negros se molestaron, pero quedaron conformes al acordar que ellos supervisarían su educación y al cumplir poco más de 2 milenios (algo así como 12 años humanos), debía volver con ellos, para introducirlo en las antiguas tradiciones.

La época en la que el plazo se cumplió, coincidió con "La Celebración de la Gracia", la festividad más importante para todos los dragones. Se realizaba en el primer invierno de cada siglo, al sur del continente, en el Antiguo Valle de los Dragones, cuna de nuestra civilización.

Fue ahí donde todo comenzó…


	2. Capitulo Uno:La Fiesta de la Gracia

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Unos siglos antes de la Kouma- Sensou)**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**LA FIESTA DE LA GRACIA**

_I _

_Desde la ventana de un casucho viejo,  
abierta en verano, cerrada en invierno  
por vidrios verdosos y plomos espesos,  
una salmantina de rubio cabello  
y ojos que parecen pedazos de cielo,  
mientras la costura mezcla con el rezo,  
ve todas las tardes pasar en silencio  
los seminaristas que van de paseo._

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

Fue en un invierno, hace más de un milenio atrás, demasiado tiempo para los humanos, pero apenas un suspiro de eternidad para los dragones o los demonios. Fueron tiempos hermosos, antes de las Guerras de Kuma.

Los dragones estaban obligados a reunirse, una vez, cada milenio en el antiguo Valle de los Dragones, la cuna de nuestra civilización, para La Celebración de la Gracia.

El cielo se llenaba de dragones que volaban desde los confines del mundo, para agradecer a Ceified todos los dones recibidos de su bondad. Desde que salí del huevo, siempre era la última de mi clan, en emprender el vuelo. Me encantaba ver como el cielo se cubría con el resplandor dorado de mi pueblo. En ese entonces existían muchas razas de dragones, pero para mi, los dragones dorados, eran los más hermosos. Era increíble verlos cubrir el cielo, reflejando la luz del sol en sus escamas de oro.

Justo al centro del valle, se encontraba el Templo Sagrado de Halemaumau, "La Mansión del Fuego Eterno", hogar de Ceified entre nosotros. Era una construcción impresionante, forrada de placas de oricalco dorado, gravadas con la historia de nuestro pueblo, la enorme sala principal, tenía en el centro un fuego que nunca se apagaba, proveniente del aliento de la misma diosa. En esa sala, era donde todos los clanes presentaban sus respetos y ofrendas, durante las celebraciones de la Gracia.

Las fiestas y celebraciones para agradecer a nuestra deidad, duraban todo el invierno. Aparte de la presentación de las ofrendas y de entonar los cánticos ceremoniales, tenían lugar otra serie de acontecimientos, que también eran de trascendencia para nuestro pueblo. En estas fechas era cuando se arreglaban los matrimonios, y los dragones solteros buscaban una novia que cortejar, era también cuando los jóvenes dragones, que ya habían sido iniciados en las tradiciones, pasaban el invierno dentro del templo sagrado, para escoger a los futuros sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de Ceified, que se harían cargo de los centros espirituales de su clan.

Tenía la edad requerida, y ya había sido iniciada en las tradiciones, así que los ancianos habían enviado un mensaje a mi padre, requiriendo mi presencia en el templo, tan pronto como llegáramos. Era un gran honor.

Pero en ese entonces, yo no lo veía así…

- ¡NO¡NO, y ¡NO¡No lo haré madre¡No me voy a transformar en nada que me haga parecerme a esas horribles criaturas humanas! .- No era común que los dragones utilizáramos la magia para transformarnos, no teníamos por que escondernos, éramos libres de volar, surcando el cielo con nuestra imponente figura, arrojando nuestra sombra sobre los bosque, las montañas y los pueblos.

- Pero…- Mi madre, sabía bien que tenía un carácter fuerte y firme, el carácter de mi padre.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO LO HARE! Va a ser muy aburrido, un montón de crías reunido con otro montón de viejos decrépitos y sus estudiantes estirados y encima de todo, tengo que transformarme en humana para que todos quepamos en el Templo de Halamaumau ¡eso es ridículo¿por que diablos no lo hicieron más grande, además la anciana del pueblo ya ha dicho que esos ancianos deben estar chocheando para pedirme que me presenta a las pruebas del noviciado.- Mi enorme cola pego en el suelo, levantando varios kilos de polvo y piedras. Estaba molesta por la transformación, pero estaba furiosa por que me obligarían ha pasar el invierno lejos de Val, cuando estaba apunto de regresar con su pueblo.

Mi madre bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, no iba a convencerme por las buenas de tomar una frágil apariencia humana. Así, que la figura de mi padre apareció. Era un dragón enorme, orgulloso de su legado, caminaba como lo que era, el líder indiscutible de la manada, cuando caminaba, la tierra a su paso retumbaba, cuando desplegaba sus alas, su sombra podía oscurecer una ciudad por completo, su voz era ronca y penetrante, sus palabras eran ley para todos, a excepción mía y de Val.

- Filia, transfórmate.-

No fueron las palabras lo que me hizo obedecer, fue la forma en que las dijo, y la forma en que me miró. Estaba haciendo pasar una vergüenza a los del clan, pero más allá, estaba dejando en ridículo a mis padres.

El me hablo no como a su hija, sino como a cualquier otro de la isla y entonces entendí por que todos le obedecían sin chistar, su voz era fuerte y firme, te hacia obedecer nada más escucharla.

Desaparecí en el bosque cercano, rompí piedras, destroce árboles, sople y rugí fuego hasta que la rabieta paso. Salí del bosque, desnuda, con la figura de una chica de 15 años con cabellos rubios y cortos, lo único que quedaba de mi verdadero yo, eran mis ojos azules y mi cola. Mi padre hizo un gesto de desagrado al verla, pero yo estaba orgullosa de mi hermosa cola y no iba a desaparecerla, mi padre suspiro resignado, mi madre ya esperaba, convertida en una mujer humana de ojos verdes, con un trapo verde alrededor de su cuerpo y me puso uno blanco a mi, para cubrir mi denudes.

Esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba de tener que transformarme, tenia que usar esa desagradables cosas llamadas vestidos para cubrir mi cuerpo, siendo dragón, mis doradas escamas me protegían del clima.

Mi madre y yo, montamos en el lomo de Papá, y nos llevo hasta el Templo, donde me abandonaron junto con los otros dragones jóvenes en sus formas humanas.

- Esto es patético.- Gruñí mientras me integraba a la fila de las hembras para entrar en el templo, cuyas enormes puertas, aun permanecían cerradas.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- Me cuestiono una chica castaña, de ojos negros que estaba detrás de mí. No quería acabar discutiendo con alguien cuando apenas tenia 5 minutos de llegar, tendría todo el invierno pare ello, así que algo raro en mí, evadí la pregunta.

- No, hablaba de mi vestido, no me acostumbro a usarlo.-

- Si, son algo incómodos, pero son lindos¿no crees?-

- Pues…- Me decidí a observar con atención aquél trapo que me había puesto mi madre, era un sencillo vestido blanco, más arriba de las rodillas y ceñido a mi cintura por un cordel dorado, mi cola salía coquetamente debajo de la falda, decidí que el trapo aquél no era tan feo después de todo.

- Yo soy Helia Mar- T de los dragones rojos, del este.- Se presento y me tendió la mano.

- Filia Ult Cop, de los dragones dorados de oeste.- Sonreí y le apreté la mano, era extraño, nunca antes me había tenido que presentar, nuestro clan era tan pequeño que todos nos conocíamos.

Las puertas se abrieron y la fila comenzó a avanzar, de pronto, un dragón moreno y de cabellos negros abrazo a mi nueva amiga, por la espalda y le susurro algo en el oído, mi compañera se sonrojo fuertemente y rompió el abrazo.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!.-

- ¡Que carácter!.-

- Lino.- Levanto una ceja y lo miró amenazadoramente.

- Esta bien, lo siento, tratare de no hacerlo.-El joven dragón puso cara de arrepentimiento y se acerco un poco a Helia -Pero es que eres tan ardiente...- Le dijo picaramente muy cerca de su rostro.

Los ojos de la castaña, brillaron como el hielo, el tal "Lino", estaba en problemas.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero han citado a todos los seminaristas en el salón azul. Con su permiso señoritas.- Un tipo de cabello morado apareció de la nada, se disculpo con una educada reverencia y se llevo rápidamente al dragón que estaba apunto de ser fulminado por la mirada de Helia.

- ¡Siempre me hace lo mismo!- Grito exasperada.

- ¿Quiénes eran?.- Pregunte curiosa

- Lino es mi primo, es seminarista de los dragones azules del sur, solo Ceified sabe porque-dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.-al otro solo lo he visto un par de veces, es seminarista de los dragones antiguos y amigo de mi primo.

-¿Te adoptaron los dragones azules?- Pregunte.

- No¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Helia, mirándome sorprendida.

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, ni ser indiscreta.-

- Ahora la que no entiende soy yo.-

- ¿Cómo es que tu y Lino son primos, si el es un dragón azul y tu eres de los rojos.-

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo. Somos primos segundos, mi madre es mestiza, hija de un dragón rojo y una azul, Lino es hijo de un primo de mi madre.-

- ¿Mestiza, pensé que las razas no debían mezclarse.-

- No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba, creo que nunca se habían dado casos antes, por lo separados que vivimos unos de otros, pero los humanos se están reproduciendo rápidamente y los demonios los alientan a cazarnos, así que algunas manadas, de diferentes razas, han comenzado a compartir los mismos espacios para protegerse. Así se conocieron mis abuelos, cuando sus manadas llegaron a vivir cerca del mar interior.-

La explicación me dejo un sabor amargo, mientras la fila avanzaba conduciéndonos dentro del Templo de Ceified, no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que me sonaba lo que contaba aquella chica, yo solo veía a las otras razas, en las celebraciones importantes, y ahora que recordaba, jamás hasta ahora, había conversado con un dragón de otra raza. Nunca se me había ocurrido que existían los "mestizos", o que los humanos fueran realmente una amenaza, o que los demonios quisieran dañarnos.

De pronto entendí que esa semana cambiaria mi vida. Pero en ese momento, jamás me hubiera imaginado, la marca imborrable que dejaría.

Los primeros días que pase en el Halemaumau, estuve muy triste, pensaba a menudo que cuando el invierno terminara, Val se iría con los Dragones Antiguos. Pero poco a poco, las tareas que nos asignaban, la disciplina espiritual que nos imponían, y la convivencia con otros dragones jóvenes me hizo salir de mi apatía.

Con algo de culpa, comencé a disfrutar de los bellos jardines del templo, de sus jardines, y sus pasillos repletos de presentes que se ofrecían a Ceified, el que más me gustaba, era uno repleto de jarras de porcelana blanca, decoradas con dibujos de árboles y flores, de oro. En el tiempo que tenia libre me adsorbía en contemplarlas.

Heli, como me pidió que la llamara y yo, compartíamos habitación con otras cuatro dragonas, dormíamos todas juntas en una enorme cama de paja, unas junto a otras, era divertido, pero ni eso nos libraba de las frías noches, todas extrañábamos nuestras gruesas pieles y nuestras escamas. Las "cobijas", que nos daban las sacerdotisas de Ceified, no nos servían de mucho. Ella era unos siglos mayor que yo, era muy madura, pero igual participaba en los juegos comunes.

Una tarde que el frío amaino, los seminaristas organizaron un juego fuera del templo, y a pesar de que los ancianos lo habían prohibido, nos trasformamos en dragones. Se sentía bien volar sobre la aldea cercana al Templo después de tanto tiempo encerrados.

Formamos dos equipos para jugar, "atrapa la roca". Utilizábamos una piedra redonda, o la hacíamos redonda, nada difícil para un dragón , esta nunca debía tocar el suelo, no podíamos utilizar las garras ni el hocico, solo la cola y teníamos que penetrar hasta la base del equipo contrario.

Yo defendía la base de mi equipo, un espacio cuadrado que formaban dos enormes árboles, el juego iba empatado y el equipo contrario tenía la roca.

Una rama oscureció mi vista

- ¿Quién soy?.- Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el lomo, la voz era aterciopelada y sugerente, me sonroje.

- ¡No se¡Quítame eso del rostro!.- Dije molesta, escuchaba los regidos de mi equipo pero no entendía que pasaba.

- Yare, yare, por lo menos inténtalo.- La voz sonó aun más provocativa.

- ¿Lino?.- Pregunte resignada

-No.-

- Adric.-

- No.-

- Nees.-

- No.-

- Kobo.-

- No.-

- Xachitl.-

- No.-

- ¡Me rindo!.- Grite exasperas

- Bien pensado, dragón dorado.-

Quito la rama de mis ojos, y voló frente a mi, era un Dragón Antiguo, de color negro, estaba sonriendo y tenia cara de tonto.

-¿Quién eres tu?.- Pregunte extrañada.

- ¡Oh, Filia-Chan, Sore wa, himitsu desu.- Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a mí.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, volví a sonrojarme y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando volví a abrirlos, el estaba festejando la victoria de su equipo, me había distraído para que su equipo anotara.

- ¡TRAMPOSO!.- Grite y el rugido se escucho por todo el valle y retumbo en las montañas.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Este fic, comenzó como un pequeño proyecto que tenia como cometido contar una historia real. Todos tomamos ideas de la realidad, pero yo quería que fuera lo más apegada posible a lo que de verdad sucedió. Filia y Zeros, resultaron ser los personajes ideales para contarla, así que este fic bien pudo haberse llamado, Casos de la vida real: "Mi vida con Zeros ", ja!.

En fin, espero que les guste, yo estoy fascinada, por que mi pequeño proyecto se convirtió en una enorme zaga. No había escrito un fic tan largo desde "La Nueva Historia de Céfiro :p" , y desde entonces no me había emocionado tanto con un fic. Me he pasado noches sin dormir por terminar un resumen de cada episodio para que no se me olvide como va la historia(si, si, soy una enferma --¡).

Así que solo espero que lo disfruten ;), como yo he disfrutado creándola.

Y como todo en la vida tiene un preció, el costo de este fic es de reviews así que manden los más que puedan ;).


	3. Capitulo Dos:Tus ojos

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Unos siglos antes de la Kouma- Sensou)**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI TUS OJOS**

_**II**_

_Baja la cabeza, sin erguir el cuerpo,  
marchan en dos filas pausados y austeros,  
sin más nota alegre sobre el traje negro  
que la beca roja que ciñe su cuello,  
y que por la espalda casi roza el suelo.   
Un seminarista, entre todos ellos,  
marcha siempre erguido, con aire resuelto.  
La negra sotana dibuja su cuerpo  
gallardo y airoso, flexible y esbelto_.

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

¡CRASH!

Había roto otro plato.

Por culpa de mi rugido, los ancianos nos habían atrapado a todos convertidos en dragones. Como castigo nos asignaron más tareas domesticas y nos aumentaron una hora de meditación, al mismo tiempo que nos suprimían una hora de sueño por la mañana.

Suficiente para que yo, quien nunca había tenido que mover un dedo y solía levantarme hasta bien entrada la mañana, estuviera irritable. Sin embargo, mi mal humor estaba empeorando a pasos agigantados con cada plato roto(¿quién pensaría que lavar platos fuera algo tan difícil?) y las burlas de Ness, a quien habían asignado junto conmigo para limpiar la loza, después de que absolutamente todos los habitantes del Seminario(entiéndase, ancianos, sacerdotes, seminaristas, novicias y aspirantes) hubieran terminado el desayuno.

Aquello era una pila monumental de platos, pues a pesar de tener una figura humana, no disminuía su apetito draconiano, por lo que Ness (quien consideraba aquello "asunto de hembras") iba y venia del comedor trayendo los platos y vasos que iban desocupando, para que yo me encargara de ellos, (¡maldito "macho"!)

La tarea era interminable, aburrida y difícil, ya que cada dos por tres, se me resbalaban de las jabonosas manos, los platos de porcelana y los vasos de cristal, lo que para mi, era un verdadero misterio, era por que no ocurría lo mismo con las jarras y cazuelas de metal.

¡CRASH!

Ahí iba un tazón más de porcelana blanca.

- ¡Esto apesta!- Chille desesperada.

- No es para tanto Filia-Chan, podría haber sido peor...-

Escuche el susurro demasiado cerca de mi oído, la piel se me erizo, era la misma seductora voz de aquél tramposo dragón negro.

- ¡TU!.- Grite, gire rápidamente con una taza enjabonada en la mano, y la arroje con todas mis fuerzas a lo primero que vi, que resulto ser Ness con una nueva pila de platos en las manos.

- ¡Que carácter, ha este paso ya no habrá vajilla que lavar .- Menciono él, entre irónico y divertido, mientras se levantaba de un montón de guijarros esparcidos por el suelo, que habían sido los últimos trastos del desayunó.

Di la vuelta para quedar frente al fregadero nuevamente y me dedique a desquitar mi coraje contra la loza sucia y el estropajo. Ese condenado dragón, se las vería conmigo, tan pronto como descubriera su identidad.

Lo recordaba bien, era un dragón negro con cara de tonto, para mi desgracia, la mitad de los chicos tenían cara de tontos, y suponiendo que al adquirir forma humana, como la mayoría, tuviera el cabello del mismo color de sus escamas, entre los seminaristas y los aspirantes, había unos diez chicos de cabellos negros. Me llevaría un buen tiempo descubrirlo.

Habían transcurrido cerca de medio mes, de que mis padres me abandonaran en Halemaumau.

No había podido descubrir la identidad de aquel dragón, pero este parecía disfrutar sobre manera, mis esfuerzos por pillarlo, puesto que me había estado dejando pistas falsas, que siempre me metían en algún embrollo (como cuando fui a dar al baño de los machos¡Fue horriblemente vergonzoso!).

Los aspirantes ya nos habíamos integrado en varios grupitos, con aquellos que teníamos más afinidad y los ancianos se habían encargado de clasificar aquellos grupitos de acuerdo a su comportamiento.

Yo pertenecía al de los alborotadores No. 1, gracias el primer incidente, a toda la loza que rompí y a las bromas de aquel desgraciado dragón. Si bien a mis padres, supongo que no les haría mucha gracia cuando se enteraran, a mi no me disgustaba del todo, me estaba divirtiendo en grande.

A los clasificados como "revoltosos, indignos de ser aspirantes y pesadilla de los ancianos" pertenecíamos: Franks y George dragones rojos de la región céntrica, los trillizos Adric, Ness y KB de los dragones albinos del norte, Xachitl de los dragones azules, Kobo de los dragones verdes del oeste y por supuesto yo, Filia de los dragones dorados del este.

Pusimos el Sagrado Templo de Ceifíed, patas para arriba, los seminaristas y los sacerdotes no sabían que hacer con nosotros mientras los ancianos clamaban que seriamos la perdición de la raza (Exagerados :P).

Despertábamos a todos, con nuestras carcajadas a media noche, inventamos un juego llamado "atrapa al dragón" que consistía en que uno de nosotros adquiriera su forma draconiana y armara alboroto mientras los demás ayudábamos a los ancianos y a los seminaristas a atraparlo, (en realidad lo que hacíamos era alejarlos cada vez más del "infractor"), reíamos y jugábamos todo el tiempo, incluso saboteamos algunas pruebas y demostraciones mágicas.

Estábamos a punto de volver locos a los Sacerdotes, que tenían la negra idea de echarnos a todos, pero los seminaristas y las novicias, siempre intervenían a nuestro favor, recordándole a los ancianos nuestra juventud y nuestra energía.

Además, no éramos los más disciplinados, pero siempre estábamos dispuestos a ayudar a los necesitados, especialmente nos gustaba ir a jugar con los dragoncitos del orfanato y llevar alimento a las familias más necesitadas. Eso era lo que había detenido una inminente expulsión masiva :P.

Como parte de las Festividades de la Gracia, los aspirantes, junto con las novicias y los seminaristas, teníamos la obligación de participar en la representación de la Shin-Ma Sensoula épica batalla que en la que Ceifíed había sellado a Shabranigudú en siete partes, y en la cual ella se había dividido en los cuatro dioses Dragón.

Supuse que no nos incluirían en la puesta en escena, pero me equivoque. Todos tuvimos que participar en la selección de personajes, para elegir a quienes mejor representaran el papel.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Adric, una dragona de cabellos ondúlanos y negros, obtuvo el papel principal, la Diosa Ceifíed. Yo también obtuve un papel, justo el que quería: seria una Sacerdotisa de Ceifíed, todo lo que tenía que hacer, era entrar en escena, cruzar unas palabras con un supuesto "Mazoku" y salir corriendo despavorida para avisar que los demonios estaban entrando al templo. Era un papel perfecto, no tendría que ayudar con la escenografía por que tendría que estar presente en los ensayos, solo estaría cinco minutos frente al publico, para salir corriendo despavorida, cosa que no me costaría trabajo por mi inminente pánico escénico (supongo que había sido por eso que me dieron el papel).

Los ensayos se llevaban a cabo por la tarde, después de todas nuestras actividades, por suerte, gracias a las muchas ofrendas que se hacían para la Diosa aquellos días, ninguno de los ancianos podía supervisarlos, dejaron esa tarea en manos de dos de sus seminaristas de "más confianza": Lito, el primo de mi amiga Helia, y aquél chico de cabellos violetas que fue a rescatarlo de la furia de su prima, el día que llegamos al Templo.

Cada ensayo era un caos, aprovechábamos el tiempo para charlar, además de que podíamos transformarnos en dragones para "estirar un poco las alas" y jugar "atrapa al dragón".

Unos pocos días antes de la presentación publica de la obra, Kobo, el más enorme dragón que recuerde haber conocido alguna vez, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo volviendo locos a los Sacerdotes y a los seminaristas, sobre volando el patio principal para después desaparecer por alguno de los pasillos y volver a aparecer en algún otro patio o pasillo, mientras los demás "ayudábamos a atraparlo".

Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, hubiera conducido a la novicia que me seguía, directamente a él, y no al lado contrario. Aunque, ciertamente la culpa de mi desgracia no la tuvo él¿como iba a saber él, que aquella novicia pelirroja, lo había visto entrar por el pasillo que conducía al patio principal y se le había adelantado para atraparlo al final del corredor¿Cómo iba a saber ella que Kobo venía volando a lo más que podían sus alas por el oscuro corredor para no ser alcanzado por los ancianos y que no iba a verla hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para frenar?

El resultado fue, un enorme estruendo acompañado de una nube de polvo de igual tamaño, al derribarse uno de los muros del patio central, una novicia seriamente lastimada y un dragón con una fractura en la cola, además de dos actores menos.

No había mucho problema para sustituir a Kobo, su papel era similar al mío, incluso si suprimían su parte no se notaria demasiado. El problema era sustituir a la novicia, quien representaba a una sensual Mazoku, aliada de Shabranigudú, no había muchas dragonas que pudieran hacer ese papel, dicho sea de paso, las mayoría éramos bastante tímidas.

Lito trato de convencer a su prima de tomar el lugar de la actriz lastimada, lo cual causo gran molestia en Helia, pero se deshizo del problema de una forma muy sencilla.

- Ya tengo memorizado mi papel, y no puedo cambiarlo por que es un personaje con cierto peso¿por qué no se lo das a Filia, ha estado en todos los ensayos, y sabemos que tiene una excelente memoria ;).-

Así que obtuve el papel, no había nadie más, todos tenían ya sus papeles memorizados, el vestuario estaba casi terminado, y la obra era en tres días, no tenía escapatoria.

El día de la representación, la mañana se fue rápidamente en limpiar el patio central y montar la plataforma que seria el escenario, además de colocar la escenografía.

Por la tarde, las novicias, que se habían hecho cargo del vestuario y el maquillaje, me enfundaron en un escotado vestido rojo, me dieron unas sandalias que se ataban con cintas cruzadas hasta las rodillas y me pintaron los labios de carmesí.

No esperaba el resultado cuando me vi en el espejo de plata, del improvisado camerino, me sonroje de pena, me veía bien, pero de alguna forma esa no era yo, no tenía que ver con la modesta dragona que vivía en una isla, mi padre jamás me hubiera permitido vestir así.

Salí corriendo avergonzada a encerrarme al baño más próximo que encontré, Helia, precisamente venia saliendo de ahí, antes de que me dijera nada, la pase de largo y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

- Filia¿qué ocurre?.- Helia golpeo la puerta del baño suavemente para que la escuchara.

- No puedo hacer esto, no puedo salir así.-

- Vamos Filia, abre la puerta y hablaremos.-

- No saldré de aquí, hasta que termine la función.-

- Te estas comportando como una cría.-

- Puedo comportarme como una cría, por que soy una cría :P.-

- Eres una inmadura Filia, no puedes dejar todo tirado, todos han trabajado para sacar esto adelante.-

- ¡Si puedo¡Además tu bien sabes que yo no quería participar en esta obra, fue culpa tuya que terminara metida en esto!-

Helia no dijo nada más, al parecer se había rendido.

- Déjame tratar a mi.- Escuche decir a una seria voz masculina, se me hacia familiar, pero no lograba adivinar, de quien era.

- No seas muy duro con ella, esta un poco consentida y es algo infantil, pero es una gran chica.- Se disculpo Helia, por mi.

- Ve a prepararte tu también, yo me encargo de ella.-

Escuche los pasos de Helia al alejarse, y a quien quiera que estuviera detrás, recargarse contra la puerta.

- Filia, no tienes que hacer esto, si no quieres. Pero si huyes hoy, te aseguro que seguirás escapando de cualquier cosa que te asuste, por el resto de tu vida.-

Yo no escapaba, nunca huía de nada y en ese momento jure, que jamás lo haría.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, y la cabeza de aquél Seminarista de Ceifíed fue a dar contra el suelo, por que estaba sentado en el piso y recargado contra la puerta.

- Lo siento.- Dije apenada.

El se limito a sonreír y se puso de pie.

Lo reconocí, era el amigo de Lito, aquel que junto con él se suponía que dirigía los ensayos, hasta ese día, nuestra relación había sido muy formal, el parecía un chico de los más serio y siempre era muy atento y respetuoso con todos, especialmente con las hembras. Helia y yo no nos explicábamos como podía ser amigo de Lito.

- Gracias.- Le dije, el me abrazo suavemente y me condujo detrás de telón para que esperara a entrar en escena, después se fue para prepararse el también.

Rápidamente llegó mi turno, entre al escenario, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, era una de las partes más dramáticas de la historia. La Mazoku, a la que yo representaba, debía seducir a uno de los virtuosos sacerdotes de Ceifíed y conseguir que traicionara a la Diosa, disminuyendo así su poder.

Camine hasta el centro del escenario, donde en medio de la representación del que había sido el hermoso castillo dorado, morada de la Diosa, aguardaba el Sacerdote que debía seducir. No fue si no hasta que lo vi, que recordé quien había obtenido ese papel.

El amable chico que había hablado conmigo en el baño, y es que nadie hubiera quedado mejor que él, para ese papel. Me sonroje fuertemente, al pesar lo que debía decirle y que tenia que pavonearme delante de él, desvíe mi mirada para observar al publico, pero al ver a la gran cantidad de dragones congregados para ver la representación, olvide todo mi parlamento de golpe. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

- ¿Quién eres tu?.- Dijo él mientras se acercaba a mi (cosa que no estaba en el guión original), yo seguía con la mente en blanco. - Eres hermosa.- Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, sentí como una suave ola de calor se expandió rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo.

No supe como, ni por que, pero levante el rostro y mire a mi victima con ojos traviesos y una sonrisa seductora. Me recargue sobre una de mis piernas, y puse una mano sobre mi cadera, lo cual hizo que se descubriera uno de mis blancos hombros al bajarse el tirante, camine alrededor suyo, moviendo las caderas mientras trataba de convencerlo de abandonar a la Diosa. Para terminar, me acerque hasta su oído, y le susurre promesas de amor, placer y poder.

Salimos de escenario, el con la mano alrededor de mi cintura y yo con una diabólica sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

- ¡Muy bien hecho, dragón dorado!- Exclamo en tono de broma, mientras apretaba más su agarre sobre mi cintura.

- ¡TU!.- Grite con todas mis fuerzas, al reconocer la burlona voz y me aparte de él.

- Ya me habían dicho que tenías un carácter tremendo, muy impropio de una hembra de nuestra raza.- Dijo el chico de cabellos violetas sarcásticamente, mientras volvía a acercarse a mi.

- ¡Quita tus manos de mi cola!.- Me sonroje a más no poder, y le aseste un manotazo en su cara de tonto, dejándole las huellas de mis dedos impresas en la mejilla.

Todos los que estaban alrededor nuestro, y que no habían visto la escena completa se sorprendieron, pero el Seminarista no dejaba de sonreír.

- Así que aquel dragón contra el cual clamabas venganza resulto ser, el mejor amigo de mi primo. Me has resuelto el misterio, siempre me pregunte como un chico tan atento como él, podía ser amigo de Lito, ahora entiendo que "están cortados por la misma tijera".- Dijo Helia, aquél día que junto con todos los aspirantes, recorríamos el pasillo, a media noche, para llegar a la sala principal del templo de Ceifíed.

- Pero no entiendo¿por qué yo, habiendo tantas otras chicas dragón¿por que solo me hace blanco de sus bromas a mi?.-

- Mmmm, tal vez no seas la única.-

- Creo que no los soy, pero soy a la única que persigue con verdadera saña, he hecho todo lo posible para alejarme de él, desde el día de la representación. Pero parece que el me sigue a donde quiera que voy, para hacerme enojar.-

- Entonces pueden ser dos cosas: o le gustas, o es que eres un blanco tremendamente fácil y divertido, y es que tienes que admitirlo Filia, tu haces rabietas como nadie.-

- Descartemos la primera¡que pesadilla, y la segunda no me hace mucha gracia.- Mire acusadoramente a mi amiga.

- Pues mira que ha muchas les gustaría estar en tu lugar.-

- Pobres locas, solo por que un dragón sea atento contigo, no quiere decir que caerás rendida a sus pies.-

No pudimos seguir la conversación, por que una sacerdotisa se había colocado junto a nosotras para que guardáramos silencio.

Estaban reuniendo a todos los aspirantes a las afueras de de la sala del Fuego Sacro de la Diosa. Todos habíamos escuchado hablar de ese lugar, a través de los sacerdotes, los seminaristas y las novicias, pero nunca habíamos podido entrar.

Yo nunca les creí antes, pero lo que decían acerca de que al entrar a esa sala, podías sentir la presencia de la Diosa, era cierto. Todos pudimos sentir su presencia en cada rincón del salón, y el agradable calor que provenía de una llama que había justo al centro, debajo de una enorme estatua que representaba su esfinge un gran dragón esculpido en mármol azul.

Los Sacerdotes, junto con los seminaristas y las novicias, comenzaron a cantar alabanzas a Ceified, era un sonido ronco y fuerte, prácticamente un rugido de alegría de un dragón. El canto seguía y subía de intensidad, la flama de Ceifíed, parecía danzar siguiendo el canto.

Era algo sorprendente, siempre había visto a los ancianos de mi cueva dirigirse a Ceifíed con respetuosos murmullos, jamás había escuchado cantos de alabanza o interpelar a la Diosa directamente, como lo hizo aquél sacerdote, quien con voz perfectamente audible por todos, suplico a la Diosa, su ayuda para elegir a los más aptos para ser novicias y seminaristas, que después podrían convertirse en servidores de Ceifíed o llegar a ser uno de los sacerdotes que servían a cada una de las partes en las que se había dividido la Diosa, el máximo honor para cualquier dragón ya fuera macho o hembra.

El Sacerdote que dirigía las oraciones, nos pidió a todos que cerráramos los ojos, el canto me iba transportando rápidamente a un mundo desconocido para mi, un mundo interior que al mismo tiempo expandía mi conciencia a todo ser viviente que se encontraba en la sala, incluyendo la llama.

Fue entonces cuando la vi, una hembra dragón salía de la flama y se acercaba a algunos de los aspirantes para tocarlos con su hocico, acto seguido, las rojas flamas los rodeaban y caían fulminados, pero sin ningún tipo de quemadura.

Parecía venir directo a donde yo estaba, pero me pasó de largo rápidamente, pude verla de cerca, tenía una mirada extraña, parecía furiosa. Gire para poder seguir observándola, estaba justo detrás de mí, frente un remolino negro, abrió su hocico y una poderosa llamarada se estrello de lleno contra el remolino haciéndolo desaparecer.

Dio la vuelta y me miró directo a los ojos, tenía una mirada dulce y melancólica.

- Hasta el fin de los tiempos, luz y oscuridad, están condenadas a encontrarse, sin poder unirse jamás.-

Escuche la voz salir de todas partes, como si el sonido me rodeara y entrara por cada poro de mi piel, entonces acerco su hocico a mi, hasta que rozo mi mano, me sentí desfallecer.

Abrí los ojos, seguía de pie, aunque me sentía un poco mareada.

Los cánticos no habías cesado, algunos seminaristas y novicias parecían estar en trance, algunos de los aspirantes yacían en el piso. Entre ellos, justo a mi espalda, se encontraba el amigo de Lito, parecía sufrir mucho, una sacerdotisa hacia una silenciosa oración por él.

- ¿Esta bien¿Voy por ayuda?.- Le dije preocupada a la mujer que sentada sobre sus piernas, vigilaba al seminarista.

- No te preocupes pequeña, estará bien. Es un profeta, la Diosa siempre lo toma para comunicarnos sus designios, el poder de la Diosa es tan grande, que lo debilita pero no debemos moverlo hasta que su espíritu vuelva del astral.-

- ¿Por qué la Diosa lo atacó¿Por qué nos envuelve en llamas?.-

La joven sacerdotisa me miró sorprendida.

- Parece que los ataca, pero en realidad los esta bendiciendo¿Viste a la Diosa, pequeña?.-

- Si, es un enorme dragón de fuego, ella me dijo que…-

- Basta, no repitas lo que te dijo la Diosa, a menos que ella te lo haya pedido. Lo que ha dicho es solo para ti. Es sorprende que salieras del astral por tu propia cuenta, son muy especiales los aspirantes que pueden hacer eso, estoy segura de que algún día serás sacerdotisa.-

Me sonrió dulcemente.

Yo no estaba tan segura como ella, pero si entendía que no cualquiera podía entrar y salir del astral, por voluntad propia, puesto que mis compañeros y varios de los seminaristas y novicias tardaron un buen rato en regresar. Los cánticos fueron bajando de intensidad hasta desaparecer por completo, casi todos salieron del trance en ese momento a excepción del chico burlón de cabellos morados. Me quede a su lado, junto con la sacerdotisa, hasta mucho después de que se vaciara la sala y todos se hubieran ido a dormir.

Fue casi entrando la madrugada, cundo volvió en si, se levanto trabajosamente con nuestra ayuda, y tambaleándose un poco. Murmuro un "gracias" apenas audible y salio de la sala. Salí detrás de él y lo seguí por algunos corredores, aun se vía muy débil.

El escucho mis pasos, volteo para encararme con los ojos entre abiertos, tenían un brillo extraño, eso y la oscuridad le daban un aire demoníaco, supuse que aquello era por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?.- Pregunto en un tono frió.

- Yo, yo… estaba preocupada, aun estas muy débil.-

Cerró los ojos, y me sonrió, se acerco a mí y rozo mi mejilla con su mano.

- Me encanta tu inocencia Filia-Chan.-

Me sonroje y me aparte.

El continúo andando.

- Espera.- Le dije, el se detuvo y volteo el rostro.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto

- No, es que no se cual es tu nombre.-

El volvió a sonreírme antes de responder:

- Zeros.-

Beth, que era el nombre de la sacerdotisa, con la que había hablado aquélla noche, tenía razón, fui elegida para el noviciado, lo cual quería decir que no volvería a casa.

Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de que me hubieran elegido, pero no podían ocultar su tristeza, perderían a sus dos hijos el mismo día, cuando terminaran la Fiesta de la Gracia.

Aquél ultimo día, nuestro ejercito sobrevolaba el templo haciendo hermosas figuras, había danzas y fiestas por toda la ciudad y durante todo el día, la sala del fuego sagrado de Ceifíed permanecía abierta y dentro de ella, se llevaban a cabo los compromisos, las nupcias, la consagración de los sacerdotes y por supuesto los votos de los novicios.

Las sacerdotisas me vistieron de blanco, con un sencillo atuendo muy parecido al de ellas, y recitaba un conjuro que me unía a la Diosa de forma transitoria, hasta que hubiera concluido mi entrenamiento y tomara el juramento de fidelidad como sacerdotisa.

Al terminar la ceremonia de los votos, permanecí al lado de mi familia todo el tiempo que me fue posible. Incluso dormimos todos juntos en la misma habitación de la posada, no queríamos que el día llegara.

Por la mañana nos presentamos en las puertas de "La Mansión del Fuego Eterno", Val traía todo lo que pudo llevar, en una mochila de piel, yo no necesitaba equipaje, en la casa profesa, me proveerían de todo lo necesario.

Esperamos unos minutos, antes de que un anciano y un seminarista que reconocí como Zeros, salieran de Halemaumau.

Los cuatro nos abrazamos fuertemente, llorando, no podía creer que no volvería a casa en seis siglos, tiempo que tardaría en concluir mi entrenamiento. Val volvería a casa, dos siglos antes que yo, si quería volver, para entonces ya seria un apuesto y joven dragón, y nosotros no lo veríamos crecer.

- Vamos chico, ya es hora.- Dijo el anciano mientras lo separaba suavemente de nosotros y se lo entregaba a Zeros, el sería el encargado de conducirlo hasta las montañas, hogar de los su raza.

Val intentaba no llorar, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas y regreso a abrazar a mamá, yo me agache y abrace a mi hermanito. Zeros se acerco, y me tomo suavemente de los brazos para levantarme.

- ¡Por favor no te lo lleves!.- Le suplique con lo ojos llorosos.

- No puedo hacer eso Filia.-

- Por favor, te lo suplico.-

El abrió los ojos, y me miró de frente.

Tenía unos ojos hermosos, ligeramente rasgados, jamás había visto unos parecidos, eran de color morado brillante, como los cristales que se daban en el interior de mi cueva, los llamábamos amatistas.

Me hechizo con su mirada, no podía dejar de admirar sus ojos, tenía un semblante serio y decidido.

- Escúchame Filia, te prometo, que te devolveré a Val, pero tienes que dejarlo ir ahora.-

- Si.- Asentí, sus palabras me calmaron, nunca entendí por que, pero le creí.

Mi padre, tomo en brazos a Val, a pesar de que este ya le llegaba a los hombros, y espero a que Zeros se transformara en dragón para ponerlo sobre su lomo, y darle el último adiós, antes de verlo, partir sobre el lomo de aquél Seminarista de los Dragones Antiguos.

C o n t i n u a r a ...

* * *

Haber que les parece este capitulo ;), espero sus reviews. :D 


	4. Capitulo tres: Juegos de Manos

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Unos siglos antes de la Kouma- Sensou)**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**JUEGOS DE MANOS**

_**III**_

_Él, solo a hurtadillas y con el recelo  
de que sus miradas observen los clérigos,  
desde que en la calle vislumbra a lo lejos  
a la salmantina de rubio cabello  
la mira muy fijo, con mirar intenso.  
Y siempre que pasa le deja el recuerdo  
de aquella mirada de sus ojos negros.  
_

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

El invierno termino, dándole paso a la primavera, esta al verano, el verano al otoño y el otoño a un nuevo invierno. Así constantemente, el tiempo siguió su curso hasta completar un siglo, el primero de los seis que necesitaba para concluir mi entrenamiento.

Al principio fue difícil, extrañaba terriblemente a mi familia, mi cueva, mi isla, incluso echaba de menos el volcán.

Mis padres iban a visitarme una vez cada año, y yo podía pasar con ellos seis meses cada diez años. Con el paso de tiempo, las visitas fueron más esporádicas y yo deje de extrañar mi casa, aunque las despedidas nunca dejaron de ser dolorosas, especialmente cuando todos juntos visitábamos a Val.

Nunca tuve tiempo de entristecerme, la vida como novicia era en extremo absorbente, pero he que reconocer que también era tranquila, placentera e incluso divertida.

Todos los días debía levantarme apenas despuntaba el alba, para entonar cánticos a Ceifíed, antes debía dejar limpia mi habitación con la cama hecha, cosa que me costo mucho dominar, puesto que a menudo me quedaba dormida y salía corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la muralla este, a donde todos subíamos para entonar aquél ronco y dulce canto que inundaba todo el valle, mientras amanecía.

Desayunábamos todos juntos y comenzaban las clases.

Algunos días tenia cátedra hasta que se ponía el sol, otros días, ya no tenía ninguna después de la comida, pero si alguna tarea como ir a la aldea cercana por víveres, asistir a los sacerdotes en alguna ceremonia, acompañar a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, al pueblo cercano para impartir alguna clase acerca de nuestras tradiciones, a los dragones más pequeños, etc…

Aquél día yo volvía de la aldea cercana, me habían mandado a hacer un recado, tenía que avisarle al Jefe de la Aldea, que la ceremonia que quería realizar con el motivo del nacimiento de su primogénito, no podría realizarse ese día, puesto que el sacerdote encargado de ello, había tenido que salir de urgencia para curar a un dragón que había sido atacado por un demonio.

Estaba algo intranquila por eso, era el tercer dragón atacado en lo que iba del siglo. Era demasiado para nuestro pueblo que vivía en paz con todas las razas, nunca atacábamos si no nos provocaban.

Los demonios se estaban haciendo más audaces, habían empezado a motivar a los humanos para cazarnos, ya fuera por nuestra piel, por los poderes curativos de nuestra carne y sangre, por envidia de ser los elegidos para vigilar la llama de la Diosa, o tan solo por miedo.

Sabíamos que usaban a los humanos como fabricas de comida, exacerbando sus sentimientos negativos haciendo que dirigieran su odio contra nosotros, pero nunca antes nos habían atacado de frente, nunca desde la gran Shin-Ma Sensou, un demonio había atacado directamente a un dragón.

- ¡Filia, ¡Filia!.- Escuche una voz ronca y fuerte llamarme, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Reconocí la voz y sonreí con toda la boca, Kobo, aquél enorme dragón, (y que no por tener figura humana dejaba de ser enorme) me saludaba contento, mientras bajaba por el camino que llevaba al seminario, no venía solo, detrás de él con su eterna cara de tonto, con ojos cerrados y sonrisa burlona, lo seguía Zeros.

A Kobo lo veía casi todos los días, incluso algunas de las clases, como "Introducción a las armas" y "La Sagrada Historia de los Dragones" eran mixtas, y ahí nos encontrábamos, era de los pocos dragones machos que podía considerar mi amigo. Por otro lado, Zeros era Seminarista, lo veía poco, (cosa que agradecía, por que nunca dejo de hacerme blanco de sus bromas)pues era uno de los "privilegiados" que gozaba de la complacencia y favor de los ancianos, (como diría mi amiga Helia"Solo Ceifìed sabe porque") y constantemente acompañaba a alguno de los sacerdotes o incluso de los ancianos como asistente personal, o lo enviaban a los Centros Espirituales por periodos cortos de tiempo para que asistiera a los sacerdotes de dichos centros y les trajera noticias de ellos.

Inclusive llegó a pasar una temporada en "Halekala" y mi padres prácticamente se enamoraron de sus buenos modales y su encanto, y es que aunque me pesara admitirlo, tenía cierto "carisma" que le ganaba las simpatía de todos( lo cual no le quitaba lo tonto).

- Tiempo sin verte Filia-Chan.- Dijo bajando su voz una octava más de lo normal y arrastrando las palabras, cosa que siempre hacia que se me erizara la cola.

- Si, pero no puedo decir que sea un gusto encontrarte.- Conteste, ante el saludo de aquél petulante.

- No comiencen…- Suplico Kobo fastidiado.

- Yo no comencé nada, fue él. Es un tramposo y, y…-

- Yare, yare, Filia. Vaya que eres rencorosa, eso paso hace siglos.-

- Tiene razón en eso, por que no lo olvidas y comienzan de nuevo.- Sugirió Kobo

- Pero, pero, el siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme enojar.-

- Dragón dorado, yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas sentido del humor.-

- ¡¡¡VEZ!.- Conteste alterada

- Creo que su problema es que no se conocen bien, estoy seguro de que si pasaran más tiempo juntos se entenderían.- Aseguro mi enorme amigo para agregar- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?.-

- Me parece una excelente idea.- Apoyo Zeros, y casi juro que pude ver sus ojos entre abiertos brillar con maldad.

- ¿A dónde?.- Pregunte extrañada

- Nos han enviado como representantes en los Ritos de Astarté, de la hija de el Jefe de los dragones albinos de los Montes Azules, por que ninguno de los sacerdotes podrá asistir.

- Pero, tengo que pedirle permiso a la Superior, ya debe estarme esperando, hace una hora que me envió a la aldea.-

- ¿Así que ya están domando a la fierecilla que llego de la isla, bien, me alegro que los sagrados rituales y la vida con gente civilizada allá surtido efecto en tus instintos salvajes.- Señalo Zeros con sorna.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunte irritada, más por la manera sarcástica que por lo que había dicho, que hasta cierto punto era verdad, la vida en el Seminario me estaba ayudando a dominar mi carácter explosivo.

- Que has perdido tu gracia Filia, ahora tienes miedo de quebrantar una pequeña regla.-

Me estaba retando, con su desgraciada sonrisa burlona y sus ojos traviesos, ¡Me estaba retando, con que pensaba que no me atrevería, pues estaba equivocado…-

- ¡VAMONOS!- Grite y en el acto me convertí en dragón y emprendí el vuelo. Vi a Zeros, sonreír complacido para después tomar su forma draconiana, Kobo tardo un poco más, supongo que dudaba de que me llevaran con ellos sin avisar, pero sabia también como yo, que Zeros podría sacarnos fácilmente de cualquier apuro con los sacerdotes con su encanto.

¡Por Ceifìed, lo trataban como si fuera un Santo Varón y eso que apenas era seminarista, ¿Cómo seria cuando fuera sacerdote, estaba segura que, al terminar el seminario, lo nombrarían uno de los cuatro Sacerdotes Supremos, guardianes del Fuego Eterno, había escuchado a los sacerdotes hablar acerca de eso, y que podría llegar a ser el Profeta más grande de nuestro tiempo.

Era tan difícil de creer, que aquél tramposo dragón, con cara de tonto y traviesos ojos amatistas, fuera un Profeta de la Diosa…

Llegamos a los Montes Azules cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Era un lugar de difícil acceso, altas montañas que casi tocaban el cielo, en aquella región el invierno apenas estaba llegando a su fin. Los picos de las montañas estaban aun coronados por nieve, que poco a poco se derretía, creando riachuelos y ojos de agua que despertaban la naturaleza de aspecto verde seco.

Los Ritos a Astarté, se llevaban a cabo en el valle, a pesar de que los dragones albinos vivían en cuevas altas, cerca de los picos. Para cuando alcanzamos la cañada, la noche ya había caído sobre nosotros.

Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, aquél día no había luna.

Los tres caminamos juntos entre las tinieblas, con nuestras formas humanas. No debíamos de estar lejos del lugar al que nos dirigíamos, pero la oscuridad no nos dejaba saberlo con certeza. Kobo iba delante de mí, se alejo diciendo que había visto las antorchas de los dragones, pero yo no vi nada más que su silueta ser devorada por la oscuridad.

- ¡Kobo, ¡Kobo!- Comencé a llamarlo pero tan solo el frió viento de la montaña me respondió.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeño dragón dorado, tienes miedo…- Dijo Zeros detrás de mi, realmente odiaba que me hablara así, disparaba todo mi sistema nervioso en un segundo.

- Déjame pensarlo… ¡NO!.- Dije molesta y acelere el paso, tratando de alejarme de él, sonrió divertido y me siguió de cerca.

Escuchaba el canto del agua constantemente, proveniente de los pequeños riachuelos que corrían por la montaña. Pronto nos topamos con un pequeño ojo de aguas cristalinas.

- ¿Será agua dulce?- Pregunte

- ¿Por qué no lo investigamos?- Dijo el poniendo una calida sonrisa.

Me acerque un poco a la orilla del pequeño manantial y me agache un poco.

- Permíteme.- Dijo él amablemente, y metió su mano a las frías corrientes para acercar a mi boca un poco de agua cristalina.

Fue un gesto propio de un caballero, y a esa edad, yo nunca abría adivinado sus negras intenciones. ¡Quería tirarme al agua!

No pudo hacerlo, Kobo nos llamo justo cuando ese tramposo pensaba empujarme, yo me levante y di la vuelta para lograr verlo entre las tiniebla, haciendo que Zeros tropezara con mi cola y fuera a dar al helado manantial.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, Zeros 0, Filia 1.- Rió Kobo de buena gana mientras ayudaba al chico de cabellos morados a salir del agua. Fue entonces cuando entendí que el muy desgraciado había tratado de arrojarme a mí dentro.

Continuamos el camino sin más incidentes y logramos llegar hasta el monolito, a la orilla del valle, donde se llevaban a cabo los ritos.

Astarté, era el nombre con el que los dragones nombrábamos la fuerza del amor, los ritos eran una celebración a la vida, a la fertilidad de la tierra y por supuesto a la descendencia.

Eran los ritos que indicaban que una dragona había dejado la niñez y algún día podría convertirse en madre, después de que su primer ciclo de fertilidad concluía. No hacía mucho que yo había sido la protagonista de una de esas ceremonias, apenas unos dos o tres siglos atrás.

Se llevaban a cabo al amparo de la luz de la luna, en una mesa de mármol blanco, se colocaba una copa que contenía su primera sangre, y la chica tenía que ofrecerla a Ceifíed pidiéndole que la bendijera y le diera fertilidad y larga vida. Posteriormente el sacerdote (o el seminarista en su defecto), tomaba la copa, mojaba uno de sus dedos en ella y dibujaba un pentagrama en el vientre de la chica, mientras la bendecía. Esa era la señal de que había dejado de ser una niña.

Tenía rato que los dragones albinos nos esperaban para comenzar el banquete previo a los ritos.

- Bienvenido joven Zeros, el Gran Patriarca Jacob lo a recomendado mucho y nos ha pedido que lo tratemos como si fuera el mismo en persona.- Le dijo el Jefe de la manada mientras le estrechaba la mano amistosamente, parecía estar encantado con él.

- Mi persona, no merece ese trato.- Dijo humildemente Zeros

Yo levante una ceja escandalizada. ¡Cretino, que lo comprara quien no lo conociera.

- Bienvenido joven Kobo, su nobleza también a sido alabada por el Gran Patriarca.- Continuo aquél hombre de aspecto tranquilo, de blancos cabellos y barbas.

Entonces me miró, con extrañeza, seguro que de mí el Gran Patriarca, no tendría ninguna recomendación que dar, especialmente por se supone que yo no debería de estar ahí.

- ¡Oh, discúlpeme señorita, no me avisaron de que el joven Zeros traería a su prometida. Pero estoy seguro de que debe tener un encanto sin igual para ser elegida como esposa de nuestro futuro Gran Profeta.- Termino dándome un beso en la mano.

Me puse de mil colores, avergonzada no se acercaba ni tantito a lo que estaba sintiendo. Kobo luchaba por no soltar la carcajada y Zeros sonreía con malicia.

- Mi querido amigo, me temo que se ha equivocado, esta niña, es una joven novicia que me he permitido traer para ayudar a vuestra hija a prepararse para el ritual. Es una pequeña encantadora, pero apenas una cría, le suplico que no la perturbe con ese tipo de insinuaciones y que la disculpe si se muestra torpe o algo cohibida, salió de una isla usted entiende, es algo salvaje.-

Aunque prácticamente susurro las últimas palabras, pude escucharlas claramente, y mi vergüenza se volvió furia, ¡Cría, cohibida, salvaje, ya me encargaría yo de probarle que tan cría, cohibida y salvaje podía ser.

Durante el banquete, corrí con suerte y me asignaron un lugar junto a Zeros. Y ya que, al parecer el no pensaba comer, me las ingenie para que "mis salvajes modales de dragón de isla" hicieran que su comida terminara en sus ropas de seminarista un par de veces.

Pensé que se pondría furioso, pero el muy tonto parecía disfrutarlo enormemente y eso me enfurecía. Si bien, el muy desgraciado tuvo ocasión de vengarse al ofrecerse a servir el estofado y tirármelo todo encima.

Apenas lo había echo, se disculpo y trato de escabullirse, pero inmediatamente que había desaparecido por detrás de la tienda que servia de cocina, yo me levante, me disculpe diciendo que tenía que ir a asearme y lo seguí con una casuela en la mano.

- ¡Esta me la pagas, maldito tramposo!- Dijo Kobo que se escucho segundos después de que yo me fuera y los golpes de la cazuela contra los árboles interrumpieran las amenas conversaciones de los dragones albinos.

- Ja,ja, ja, el amor esta en el aire.- Rió de buena gana el Jefe de la manada y pregunto a Kobo- Es cierto que no hay nada entre esos jóvenes, seria una lastima, hacen una linda pareja.- Y siguió riendo, con un fondo musical de golpes secos de cazuela contra los árboles, chillidos histéricos de "deja que te atrape maldito tramposo" y risas burlonas combinadas con "tienes mala puntería dragón dorado". Kobo se limito a subir los hombros y poner los ojos en blanco.

El ritual fue tan bello como yo recordaba el mío, los pálidos rayos de la luna sobre la esfinge de la jovencita vestida con una túnica blanca y la dorada copa destellando por la luz de las antorchas. Cuando Zeros toco el vientre de aquella jovencita, esta se estremeció, y me sorprendí pensando que yo también me estremecería si el me tocara.

Apenas termino el ritual, me lleve a la pequeña(es un decir puesto que no era mucho más chica que yo :P), para que se cambiara de ropa. Al volver, me encontré con Zeros apoyado en Kobo, estaba pálido y parecía apunto de desmayarse.

- La Diosa ha vuelto a tomarlo.- Me explico Kobo.

Nos despedimos rápidamente, Kobo se transformo en dragón y me ordeno que subiera a su lomo junto con Zeros, yo tenía que sostenerlo para que no se desmayara.

- Estaré bien en poco tiempo.- Se quejo el Seminarista.

No pude evitar mirarlo dulcemente, y le dije:

- Lo se, yerba mala nunca muere. Pero si regresamos sin ti, me corren del convento.-

- No me siento bien.- Admitió mientras nuestro enorme amigo agitaba las alas y ganaba altura.

- Shshshs, descansa, yo te cuidare.- Dije poniendo mi mano sobre su frente afiebrada.

Viaje toda la noche con su cabeza sobre mi regazo, mis dedos enredados en sus sedosos cabellos violetas y contemplando su rostro que dormido, tenía la apariencia de un ángel.


	5. Capítulo cuatro:Conociendo a Zeros

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Unos siglos antes de la Kouma- Sensou)**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**CONOCIENDO A ZEROS**

_**VI**_

_Desde la ventana del casucho viejo  
siempre sola y triste; rezando y cosiendo  
una salmantina de rubio cabello  
ve todas las tardes pasar en silencio   
los seminaristas que van de paseo.  
Pero no ve a todos; ve solo a uno de ellos,  
su seminarista de los ojos negros;  
cada vez que pasa gallardo y esbelto,  
observa la niña que pide aquel cuerpo  
marciales arreos._

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, la Superior me mando llamar.

Me lo esperaba, la única razón por la que no me dijo nada la noche anterior, era que habíamos llegado ya muy entrada la noche y Zeros aun se veía enfermo. Prefirió atenderlo que regañarme. Pero no fue un regaño, más bien fue un horrible y traicionero castigo…

- El joven Zeros, me lo ha contado todo. No tienes excusa para haberte ido sin mi consentimiento Filia, pero te lo pasare por esta única ocasión, por que el joven Zeros, me ha contado que realmente necesitaba a una novicia que lo asistiera con la ceremonia y fue el quien te insistió para que los acompañaras. Pero espero que no vuelva a repetirse.-

- No se repetirá, Superiora, se lo aseguró, no volverá a tener una sola queja de mi.- Dije mansamente y agache la cabeza, me había librado del inminente castigo y la mala nota en mi expediente. Ahora me preocupaba más por mi expediente, aspiraba a algún día ocupar el lugar de mi padre en mi querida isla, y sabía que no podría hacerlo si no demostraba ser digna del puesto.

- Eso espero, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja de ti, del joven Zeros. Ahora que serás su asistente.-

Mis cejas se levantaron escandalosamente, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- A sí es Filia, tendrás la responsabilidad y el honor de cuidar al joven Zeros, últimamente no se ha sentido bien, y nos preocupa. Habíamos pensado en que Kobo, primero, pero creemos que sería mejor una novicia, puesto que dentro de los instintos de una dragona, esta el de cuidar a los de su raza. Como he visto que se llevan bien, y la sacerdotisa Beth, me comento que ya habías estado presente cuando la Diosa lo tomo y no te inmutaste, pensamos que eres la persona indicada.-

Y así fue como acepte en silencio mi condena de asistente, carga paquetes, esclava-sirvienta, enfermera, niñera y madre "del joven Zeros".

Mi castigo comenzó, ese mismo día, llevándole el desayuno a Zeros, así que fui por los alimentos a la cocina y me dirigí a su celda, que estaba en la parte norte del monasterio, asignada a los machos, dispuesta a sacarle los ojos. De alguna manera estaba segura de que todo esto había sido obra suya para mortificarme y tenerme a su merced.

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS JOVEN ZEROS!- Le grite mientras abría la puerta, aventaba la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa de estudió y corría las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

- ¿Filia?- Pregunto el sin levantarse de la cama y con los ojos cerrados, lo escuche débil y me acerque a la cama.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunte preocupada.

- No me siento bien, tal vez no pase de esta noche…-

- ¡Por Ceífid, no digas eso.- Me conmovió, no soportaba verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil.

- Así que si vas a confesarme tu amor será mejor que lo hagas ahora.- Sonrió con esa maldita cara burlona.

- ¡Eres un idiota y un mentiroso!- Le grite y fui directamente por la bandeja y se la arroje encima con todo y desayuno.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja, no te he mentido Filia, yo nunca miento.-

- ¿Me vas a decir entonces que si te estabas muriendo?-

- Podría decirse que en cierta forma, ja,ja,ja,ja, pero ya que me has traído el desayuno me he sentido mejor.-

- ¡Idiota, ¡Deja de estar jugando!- Al terminar la frase, me di cuenta de a quien le estaba gritando y el desorden en general que había causado en la habitación.

- Perdóneme joven Zeros, me he exaltado por la broma, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir, pero no le diga a la Superiora.- Me costaba trabajo hacerlo, pero no quería perder la posibilidad de convertirme en la sacerdotisa de mi Isla.

- Estás perdonada Filia, pero deja esas tonterías para los superiores. No pedí que fueras mi asistente para que me adularas, bastante tengo ya de eso.-

- ¿Tu pediste que yo fuera tu asistente?- Ahora si lo mataba.

- Digamos que sí. Kobo dijo que debíamos conocernos mejor ¿no, además, tenerte cerca me hace bien.- Me guiño el ojo y yo me sonroje.

No hablamos más en el resto del día, si que era una persona ocupada. Todas las cuevas de dragones, pedían su presencia ya fuera por una u otra razón, y el Patriarca lo llamaba siempre que podía para que asistiera a las grandes ceremonias junto con otros futuros sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, todos sabían que le faltaba menos de un siglo para terminar el seminario, y que el podría ser el próximo Gran Patriarca, así que ya lo solicitaban como si fuera realmente un sacerdote y trataban de convencerlo que al salir del seminario, solicitara ser enviado a sus centros espirituales, todos lo querían como futuro sacerdote de su centro.

El día se pasó muy rápido entre peleas tras bambalinas y él presentándome como su asistente. Tenía muchísima vitalidad, no parecía que apenas la noche anterior hubiera estado tan débil Regresábamos al seminario, volamos bajo, y nos transformamos en humanos, en un claro cercano. El caminaba delante de mí con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

- Estás muy callada dragón dorado. No es que eche de menos tus encantadoras "pláticas", pero ya tienes un buen rato sin decir nada.-

- No es de tu incumbencia.- Dije volteando la cara.

- A que tienes miedo. Le temes a la oscuridad.-

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Tenía un rato que había oscurecido, y no estábamos lejos del seminario, pero esa noche no había luna y a mi pesar, si estaba un poco asustada.

- Entonces no te importara volver sola ¿verdad, tengo un pequeño asunto que atender.- Y desapareció corriendo dejándome sola en la oscuridad, sin darme tiempo a replicarle nada.

Continué andando, tenía la odiosa sensación de que alguien me observaba y después un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Me detuve, detrás de mí, se encontraba una enorme y hermosa loba plateada. Sus ojos dorados me paralizaron y sentí que escudriñaban mi alma y me arrastraban a la oscuridad. Caí de rodillas.

- ¡Zeros!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

El apareció de repente y la loba huyo.

No me dijo nada, solo me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el seminario.

Sin embargo, al otro día se la paso riéndose de mí. ¿Cómo era posible que un dragón se atemorizara de esa manera con un lobo, no me hacían gracia sus burlas. Pero lo que me hacia enfurecer, era que tenía razón, el animal aquél, me había petrificado de miedo.

Unos años después de que me asignaran como asistente de Zeros, tuvimos nuestro primer gran reto, debíamos llevar a los seminaristas más jóvenes a las "Montañas del Lamento", donde se suponía que la Diosa Ceífied, había llorado y sus lagrimas había bañado el lugar, dotándolo de una energía espiritual sin igual. Nunca había estado ahí, pero tuve que hacerme cargo de casi todos los preparativos del viaje, por que Zeros tenía otras ocupaciones.

El día de la partida estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y él como la fresca mañana. Cuando llegamos al lugar, las cosas no fueron muy diferentes.

Era un lugar hermoso, en medio de grandes montañas, había un lago cristalino. Todos, cansados del viaje, nos refrescamos en el lago, todos a excepción de Zeros. Lo vi alejarse por una de las orillas del lago y caminar por un sendero casi inexistente entre las rocas. Salí del agua, y me transforme en humana, para seguirlo.

- Se que estas detrás de mi Filia.- Me dijo con voz seria.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, todos se están divirtiendo.-

- No puedo, ve tú en mi lugar.-

- Vamos, hazme caso por una vez.-

Regrese con los otros dragones y seguimos el programa que había echo a pesar de que Zeros no volvió. Me había dejado la responsabilidad sobre todos, a mi sola, ya me las pagaría cuando se apareciera, ¡yo había tenido que hacer todo sola!

No era extraño que desapareciera, solía hacerlo algunas veces y me obligaba a inventar excusas por sus desapariciones, pero siempre regresaba a tiempo para hacer lo que le tocaba, por eso ya no me enojaba ni me preocupaba tanto por él. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, aun no sabía gran cosa de él, y tampoco nos llevábamos mejor, seguíamos peleando todo el tiempo y creo que el lo disfrutaba enormemente, hasta que asumí que quizás esa era su forma de comunicarse.

Era alguien bastante raro, todo un personaje. Se comportaba de la forma más correcta posible con los ancianos y sacerdotes, cumplía sus tareas verdadera devoción y sabía tanto de la historia de los dragones que competía en conocimiento con nuestros maestros de historia.

Con los seminaristas era cordial y divertido, pero no hacia amistad con ninguno de ellos, en cierta forma se apartaba, le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas a las novicias, (especialmente a mi ¬¬), pero también podía ser todo un caballero.

Para mi, era todo un enigma, a pesar de el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, no sabía gran cosa de su pasado, casi nunca hablaba de ello, y cuando yo le preguntaba directamente me contestaba con molestos: "Sore wa himitsu desu" o cambiaba el tema de conversación.

Cuando quería, hablaba mucho conmigo, del seminario, de lo que teníamos que hacer, de sus bromas aunque siempre termina vamos gritándonos y persiguiéndonos por cualquier cosa.

Los más extraños, eran esos días como hoy, cuando no dejaba a nadie acercarse a él. Me había tocado acompañarlo a lugares muy lejanos, así, sin que dijera una sola palabra y sumido en sus pensamientos. Al principio yo trataba de hacerle conversación, pero nunca lo conseguía. Termine por aceptar, que algunas veces el podía ser así, callado y misterioso, casi siniestro. Aprendía a aceptar sus silencios.

Estaba atardeciendo, y el aun no volvía.

Comenzamos a buscarlo, por los alrededores. Dos dragones lo encontraron casi del otro lado de la montaña, desmayado y pálido, lo pusieron en el suelo, y yo lo tome de la mano. Las lagrimas se salieron de mis ojos, estaba muy preocupada por él.

- Filia ordena que preparen todo para regresar.- Me dijo.

- Estás muy débil, que tal si te pones peor en el camino.- Susurre

- He dicho que volvamos.- Abrió los ojos, y me miró severamente. Soltó mi mano, yo me levante y todas las miradas se posaron en mí

- Ya lo han escuchado, regresamos inmediatamente.-

No me dejo acercarme a él en el viaje de regreso, permaneció cerca de dos de las novicias más jóvenes que lo ayudaban a volar. Cuando llegamos al seminario tenía mucho mejor aspecto y se dio el lujo de acompañar a los sacerdotes a cenar.

Yo me retire a mi habitación, y llore amargamente, sin entender exactamente porque, o no queriendo saber la razón de mis lagrimas. Sin querer admitir que su rechazo me había dolido y sin querer darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ese entupido y burlón seminarista


	6. Capítulo Cinco:BESOS Y ROSAS

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Unos siglos antes de la Kouma- Sensou)**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**BESOS Y ROSAS**

_Cuando en ella fija sus ojos abiertos  
con vivas y audaces miradas de fuego,  
parece decirle: —¡Te quiero, ¡te quiero,  
¡Yo no he de ser cura, yo no puedo serlo!  
¡Si yo no soy tuyo, me muero, me muero!  
A la niña entonces se le oprime el pecho,  
la labor suspende y olvida los rezos,  
y ya vive sólo en su pensamiento  
el seminarista de los ojos negros_

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

- ¿Puedes ayudarnos con esto Filia?- Pregunto una de las novicias más jóvenes, mientras sostenía en alto unos pergaminos que tenían que pegar en el pueblo.

- Si, ¿Por qué no?- Les sonreí y baje al pueblo con ella, y otras dos novicias para pegar los pergaminos, que tenían escritos anuncios correspondientes al seminario y los servicios que este prestaba a la comunidad.

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas de la excursión a las "Montañas del Lamento", y Zeros prácticamente no había salido de su celda, por lo que me ocupaba en otras cosas. No había hablado con él, ni lo había visto, no quería hacerlo, estaba muy enojada y temía revelarle en una riña, eso que me estaba costando tanto trabajos aceptar.

Llegando al pueblo, dos chicas siguieron por una calle hacia arriba, y yo me dirigí con otra a las calles del centro.

Estaba pegando uno de los pergaminos, a un lado de una taberna, cuando Zeros salió de ella y paso de largo, no supe si no me había visto o había sido un intento de molestarme. No le preste atención y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo sin inmutarme. El volvió sobre sus pasos, y se planto al lado de mí, sin decir una palabra.

Trataba de provocarme.

Seguí ignorándolo, termine de pegar el cartel, me disponía a continuar mi camino, cuando el se acerco rápidamente a mi, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estas Filia-Chan?- Me pregunto sonriendo.

- Supongo que bien.- No tenía animo de gritarle, estaba agotada emocionalmente por lo que había pasado en las "Montañas del Lamento", mi confusión interna y el extraño cosquilleo que había provocado su beso en mi estomago.

- ¿Estas enferma?- Me miró el extrañado

- No, disculpa, tengo que seguir.- Dije y me dispuse a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Espera, tengo una noticia que te alegrara.- Me dijo apenas le di el espalda, yo dude entre seguir mi camino y escucharlo, pero al fin, la curiosidad pudo más.

- Te escucho- Dije con un tono ligeramente amenazante, dándole a entender que no estaba para bromas.

- Necesito regresar con los dragones antiguos por un tiempo.- Me dijo mientras exhibía una cínica sonrisa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me desharé de ti por un tiempo?- Conteste fingiendo alegrarme.

- No, eso quiere decir que podrás ver a Val. Vendrás conmigo, el Patriarca no desea que haga un viaje tan largo solo.- Me dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Es una de tus bromas?- Pregunte cautelosamente

- No – Aseguro él.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Grite, mientras soltaba los pergaminos y lo abrazaba.

- ¡Espera Filia, ¡Me asfixias!- Grito molesto mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

- Lo siento, pero estoy tan feliz -

- No es nada.- Dijo quitándole importancia, mientras se alejaba de mi. Se tambaleo un poco.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunte

- Nada, un ligero mareo.-

- No debiste salir tan pronto del seminario, has estado muy débil.-

- Tenía asuntos urgentes que atender.-

- ¿En una taberna?- Levante la ceja indignada.

- Así que además de todo, eres entrometida.-

- No soy ninguna entrometida, ¡Todavía que me preocupo por ti!- Dije furiosa, mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en mis mejillas.

- Ja,ja,ja así que te preocupas por mi.-

- ¡Si, si te pasa algo me echan del noviciado, así que no te des tanta importancia.- Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja así te vez más fea. Me gustaría seguir con esta encantadora conversación, pero me temo que debo retirarme.-

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso?- Le mencione preocupada mientras recordaba su reciente mareo.

- Si, ¿porque no querida Filia, podrías defenderme del terrible lobo que habita en el bosque.- Dijo con sorna y volvió a reír.

- ¡Púdrete!- Le grite mientras me alejaba para seguir con mi tarea, después de tanto tiempo todavía me seguía molestando con eso de la loba blanca.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes, y no volvimos a vernos hasta casi una semana después, cuando volamos hasta los Picos Negros, donde habitaban los dragones antiguos.

Era un lugar que daba escalofríos, altas montañas que parecían estar hechas de obsidiana. Contaban que milenios atrás había sido una zona volcánica muy activa, pero ahora los volcanes estaban muertos. No había mucha vegetación alrededor, solo algunas plantas sobre las enormes formaciones rocosas y al momento de nuestra llegada, la luz naranja del atardecer se reflejaba en la tierra y daba la impresión de que esta ardía en llamas. Había estado ahí antes, con mis padres, para visitar a Val, pero el lugar no dejaba de impresionarme. Me provocaba sentimientos encontrados, si la eternidad y la muerte vivieran juntas, los Picos Negros, serian su hogar,

Un anciano dragón, vestido con una túnica negra y largos cabellos blancos salió a recibirnos, no se veía muy contento de ver a Zeros. Disimule una sonrisa mientras pensaba: _"Nadie es profeta en su tierra". _El anciano, con pasos lentos, nos guió por un sendero oculto por las formaciones rocosas, estábamos a unos diez metros de llegar, cuando una sombra veloz como un rayo, salió de una de las cuevas que se internaban en la montaña y se acercaba rápidamente hasta nosotros.

- ¡Filia!- Grito.

Y de pronto yo tenía pegado a mi, a un delgado jovencito, de cabello aguamarina y ya casi tan alto como yo.

- ¡Val, ¡Por Ceífied, estas enorme!- Grite yo también y lo abrace.

No pensé que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero mi "hermanito", se estaba desarrollando a una velocidad impresionante y pronto me demostró que no solo había crecido en estatura, si no en conocimiento y en poder.

Los dragones antiguos, eran uno de los clanes más viejos, se decían descendientes directos de la misma diosa y si eso se juzgara por el poder y la sabiduría que poseían, nadie lo hubiera dudado jamás.

A pesar de ello, eran muy pocos, la mayoría ya ancianos y en los últimos siglos habían nacido muy pocas crías y casi todos machos, solo un par de hembras. El mestizaje seria una buena opción para ellos, pero eran tan recelosos y vivían tan apartados de los otros que eso era prácticamente imposible. Si las cosas continuaban así, pronto no habría más dragones negros.

Por eso habían insistido tanto para llevarse a Val, era uno de los jóvenes dragones que podrían postergar su legado, haciendo que sus conocimientos y su antigua magia permaneciera viva.

Al otro día, Val me invito a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, mientras Zeros se encargaba de hablar algunos "asuntos importantes" con el consejo de ancianos de los dragones antiguos.

Val se estaba convirtiendo en un jovencito encantador, y de pronto me sorprendí pensando que seguramente en las próximas "Festividades de la Gracia", llamaría la atención de varias jovencitas y que seguramente, su tutor, no perdería la oportunidad de comprometerlo por el bien del clan. Me enfurecí. Iban a pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de prometer a Val, con alguna dragoncilla tonta, de ser necesario, ¡yo en persona examinaría a cada una de las candidatas y las sometería a prueba hasta que me convencieran que eran dignas de mi hermanito!

- ¿Filia?- Pregunto un intrigado Val, mientras pasaba la mano una y otra vez frente a mis ojos. Yo solo le sonreí.

- Pensé que en el seminario te quitarían lo boba, pero veo que me equivoque.- Me dijo con sorna.

- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR ASI A TU HERMANA MAYOR?- Grite furiosa.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja, no has cambiado nada, hermana.- Rió, con esa risa cantarina que cautivo a toda mi familia, desde que era un bebe.

- Yo también te extrañe pequeño.- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¡Filia, ¡suéltame, me avergüenzas!- Dijo el, mientras trataba de librarse de mi agarre.

- Está bien, deja de retorcerte, ya entendí. Ya no eres un pequeño.- Le dije mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo miraba con orgullo.- Si te viera mamá.- Agregué sonriendo.-

- Vamos, deja eso de una vez. Sigues siendo una tota sentimental.- Me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua.

- Pues tu si que has cambiado. Que modales los tuyos. ¿Qué clase de educación te dan aquí, Parece que recibes un entrenamiento intensivo de ese fastidioso de Zeros-

- Pues, en realidad así fue.-

- ¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendida.

- Cuando llegue aquí, el fue mi tutor por casi un siglo. Ahora, Ayax, es mi tutor, es bueno conmigo y eso, pero pienso que aprendería mucho más con Zeros, que con cualquier otro.-

- Vaya, ¿así que tu también formas parte de su club de admiradores?- Pregunte entre sarcástica y divertida.

- No te burles Filia, pensé que tu eras diferente, pero ya veo que también estas de su lado. Yo no entiendo por que a los mayores no les gusta, es un tipo listo, me enseño casi todo lo que se, no he podido avanzar tanto con mi nuevo tutor.-

- ¿A los ancianos no les gusta?- Pregunte sorprendida.

- No. A veces pienso que lo odian, por eso ya no dejaron que fuera mi tutor, después de que él les enseño lo mucho que yo había avanzado, ellos decidieron que tendría un nuevo tutor, creo que estaban asustados, no se.-

- No pienses tonterías Val, la razón por la que Zeros dejo de ser tu tutor, es por que ahora tiene muchas ocupaciones en el Seminario y no puede estar viniendo tan seguido como antes. Además el esta un poco delicado de salud. Por eso yo siempre lo acompaño, soy algo así como su enfermera.- Le guiñe un ojo a mi hermano.

- ¿Tú siempre lo acompañas?- Pregunto el extrañado

- Si.-

- Deben de llevarse muy bien ¿no?- Siguió preguntando con seriedad.

- Pues, en realidad no también.- Dije, y una sombra cruzo por mis ojos, sombra que mi perceptivo hermanito, entrenado por el patán de Zeros detecto a la perfección.

- ¡Te gusta!- Grito entre sorprendido y espantado.

- ¡Estas loco, es un idiota, un pesado y se cree la reencarnación de Ceífied, por que un montón de idiotas lo adoran como a un Dios! y es un cretino, y un payaso y siempre se burla de mi y…- Y continué gritando improperios contra Zeros, por que si Val, volvía a preguntarme eso, yo no podría negárselo a él, y lo peor, no podría seguir negándomelo a mi misma.

Volvimos por la tarde a las cuevas, Zeros, aun seguía en la reunión con los ancianos, salieron ya muy tarde.. Los ancianos se veían furiosos pero él, se veía como la fresca mañana.

Cenamos, y Zeros se sentó junto a su antiguo pupilo e intento charlar con él. Pero Val, no solo no entablo conversación, si no que se porto grosero y malcriado, como era conmigo, cuando mi mamá me dejaba a su cargo en Halemahumau.

Intente acercarme a él y reprenderlo, pero eso hubiera sido una tremenda falta de educación, que una hembra reprendiera a un macho y por si fuera poco estando de visita. Fuera de la cueva, Val era mi hermanito, pero ahí, entre los dragones antiguos, era un joven aprendiz, macho y el único que podría reprenderlo, era su tutor. Quien por cierto, lo hizo, pegándole un puñetazo en el rostro ante la vista de todos.

Yo casi me voy sobre él, ¡Pegarle a un crío de esa manera, ¡Humillarlo frente a todo el clan, Zeros no se inmuto, me detuvo de la muñeca, apretándola fuertemente hasta dejarme una marca roja en ella. Después del incidente, todos nos retiramos a dormir.

En los días siguientes, Val no volvió a faltarle al respeto a Zeros delante del clan, pero se las arreglaba para demostrarle su antipatía lo más que podía. Conmigo se volvió increíblemente protector, siempre estaba pegado a mí, no podía impedir que estuviera cerca de Zeros, por que yo era su asistente, pero trataba de no dejarnos solos un segundo. Fueron semanas un poco incomodas, no obstante, disfrute mucho de tener cerca a mi hermano de nuevo.

Una noche antes de que volviéramos al seminario, Zeros me saco de mi cuarto a media noche y me conducía por otro de esos escondidos senderos entre las rocas, que parecían abundar ahí.

- ¡¿A dónde vamos!- Exigí saber por enésima vez, desde que saliera de mi habitación.

- Sore wa himitsu desu.- Contesto el por enésima vez también.

- ¡Arhgggg!.- Grite enojada.

- Ja.ja.ja, tranquila, casi llegamos.- Dijo el divertido.

Continuamos andando por el sendero y luego entramos por una caverna, en la base de uno de los picos más altos, continuamos subiendo por dentro, a través de una escalera que parecía no tener fin, hasta que llegamos a la punta. Era una pequeña habitación, con una sola ventana de piedra, sin cristales.

- Ven, acércate.- Me dijo extendiéndome su mano para que la tomara y me ayudo subir para alcanzar la ventana.

Era muy ancha. Parecía más una puerta que una ventana, los dos cabíamos perfectamente, a lo largo y a lo ancho, en la amplia plataforma de piedra bajo nuestros pies.

- ¿Y?- Pregunte impaciente, temiendo que esta fuera una más de sus bromas.

El me sonrió, y señalo una ligera línea dorada en el horizonte, estaba apunto de amanecer.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Filia-Chan- Me susurro en el oído con esa voz que hacia que todo mi ser se estremeciera, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y contemplábamos como el sol iba desterrando la oscuridad de cada rincón. Había un lugar en especial, en donde el sol se reflejaba de una manera tal, que parecía que había otro sol, en medio de la tierra.

- ¿Qué será aquello?- Pregunte curiosa

- El lugar exacto donde los dragones antiguos guardan su más preciado tesoro.- Me dijo con ese tono socarrón que usaba para burlarse de mí.

- Simpático.- Le reclame mientras me giraba para verlo, él solo levanto los hombros y me sonrió.

- Esto es para ti.- Saco detrás de él un hermoso ramo de flores rojas, como por arte de magia.

- Gracias, le sonreí avergonzada. ¿Cómo se llaman, nuca había visto unas similares.-

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mato al dragón?-

Lo mire aparentando enojo, no lo hacia muy bien, estaba demasiado feliz.

- Se llaman rosas, son una especie nueva- Por fin me contesto.

- Gracias, por todo, de verdad.- Le sonreí con dulzura.

El busco el apoyo de la pared con un brazo, estaba pálido.

- Zeros, ¿te sientes bien?- Le pregunte angustiada.

- Si, es solo que tanta felicidad tuya, no me sienta bien.- Me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua.

- ¡Payaso!- Le grite indignada, el volvió a reír, pero después se acerco unos pasos a mi y como pocas veces, abrió sus ojos para mirarme.

- Cierra los ojos, tengo un regalo más para ti.- Me dijo, con un tono serio que rara vez utilizaba conmigo. Le obedecí.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía lo que tramaba, pero por alguna razón, me dio por pensar, que el quería besarme. Espere y espere con los ojos cerrados, un beso que jamás llego. Abrí los ojos, el aun tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba fijamente. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

- Has hecho trampa, te dije que cerraras los ojos.- Me regaño suavemente.

- Estas loco.- Afirme un poco molesta, pero volví a cerrar los ojos.

Sentí, como cerraba el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y se inclinaba hacia mí.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Fi-chan.- Me ronroneo en el oído y después me dio un delicado beso en la frente.

¿Qué había sido eso, me quede como en shock, hasta que el me tomo de la mano, y me condujo así, por rodas las escaleras de regreso, hasta bajar del pico.

- ¡Que demonios hacían ahí arriba!- Nos grito uno de los dragones antiguos, cuando llegamos abajo. Se veía sumamente molesto.

- Lleve a Filia a ver el amanecer, hoy es su cumpleaños.- Le contesto Zeros.

- ¡TU SABES MEJOR QUE YO, QUE NO PUEDES SUBIR AHÍ!- Volvió a gritarle, aun más enojado.

.- Lo lamento.- Dijo Zeros, con un acento siniestro, sonó más como una amenaza que como una disculpa, el hombre aquel nos dejo ir, sin agregar más.

Val nos esperaba también, corrió hasta nosotros, cuando nos vio acercarnos a la cueva principal.

- ¡QUIERO QUE DEJES EN PAZ A MI HERMANA!- Le gritó a Zeros.

-¡VAL!- Grite yo escandalizada.

- Ha sacado tu carácter.- Me dijo, Zeros, al oído con sorna. - ¿Cuál es el problema Val, Tu y yo éramos buenos amigos ¿no?- Le hablo a Val, con tono paternal.

- Pero tu, tu, quieres apartar a Filia de mi. ¡Apenas si nos vemos! y ahora que esta aquí siempre esta contigo y cuando no, siempre habla de ti- Grito mi hermano furioso, yo me sonroje fuertemente.

- Eso es por que tu hermana es mi asistente, su trabajo es cuidar de mí. Cuando no la tengo cerca me siento mal, es como mi medicina. Además, ella es muy especial para mi- Le guiño el ojo a mi hermanito, pero este aun no estaba muy convencido.

- Mira Val, yo nunca voy a querer a nadie como a ti. Tu eres mi hermano, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba. El pareció pensarlo un poco y por fin acepto.

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que te la acerques demasiado.- Le dijo amenazadoramente a Zeros.

- No te preocupes por eso, no me deja hacerlo, sin mandarme a volar.- Dijo el socarronamente, mientras recibía dos miradas molestas, la mía y la de mi hermano.

Antes de que terminara la mañana, emprendimos el largo viaje de vuelta. Fue muy difícil separarme otra vez de Val, lloré.

Val se contuvo por la estricta educación que estaba recibiendo de los dragones antiguos, pero yo no pude evitarlo. Una vez más Zeros lo separo de mi con suavidad, y le susurro algo que pareció alegrarlo. La despedida de los ancianos fue más formal y mucho más fría, especialmente con Zeros. Estaba segura que deseaban no verlo en mucho tiempo, de preferencia que no volviera jamás.

**C O N T I N U A R A …**

¿Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

Se pone interesante ¿no, han notado que siempre que Filia esta feliz, Zeros se enferma, ¿Por qué será ;)?

Saludos a todos, y gracias por los reviews, no olviden escribirme para ver si les esta gustando la historia

Con cariño Anais .


	7. Capítulo Seis:Verano de Silencio

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Unos siglos antes de la Kouma- Sensou)**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**VERANO DE SILENCIO**

_En una lluviosa mañana de invierno   
la niña que alegre saltaba del lecho,  
oyó tristes cánticos y fúnebres rezos;  
por la angosta calle pasaba un entierro.  
Un seminarista sin duda era el muerto;   
pues, cuatro, llevaban en hombros el féretro,  
con la beca roja por cima cubierto,  
y sobre la beca, el bonete negro_.

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

Se fue.

Sin avisarme, sin despedirse, sin que pudiera verlo.

Era nuestro periodo de receso del seminario, regularmente, en ese tiempo todos volvíamos a casa. Yo sabía que el no regresaba con los dragones antiguos y siempre me había preguntado a donde iba, hasta que ese verano, yo también fui enviada ha uno de los cementerios de dragones.

Escuche sobre eso como un rumor, sabía que había algo de cierto, pero nunca me paso por la cabeza que iría. Los caminos de Ceífied son misteriosos. Varias novicias y seminaristas, eran enviados a los cementerios de los dragones ha acompañar a los ancianos en su muerte, era una celebración sagrada, el paso entre este mundo y la morada eterna del mar del caos, donde volvíamos a ser parte de la diosa. Entender eso, era la medula de nuestra formación espiritual, por eso nos enviaban ahí.

Zeros se marcho un día antes que yo, con un pequeño grupo de dragones. Nadie sabia con exactitud el lugar en el que se encontraban los cementerios, el instinto tendría que guiarnos hasta ahí. Yo me fui con cuatro jóvenes dragonas por el sureste.

No pude despedirme de él, ni siquiera pude verlo partir, pasaron un montón de circunstancias extrañas, que me mantuvieron lejos de él, durante los días previos a la partida. Me había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo cerca, que esa separación, aunque breve, me dolía y tenía una molesta sensación en el estomago de algo inconcluso, algo que se quedo en el aire y nunca se concreto.

El Cementerio de Dragones, fue toda una experiencia para mí.

Nunca me imagine, que el instinto de nuestra raza fuera tan poderoso, como para guiarnos por incontables valles y montañas, hasta llegar a un valle, en uno de los extremos del mundo. Enormes cantidades de huesos se apilaban ahí, nobles dragones que pelearon en la Shima-Sensou, descansaban eternamente en el cementerio, mientras que ancianos dragones de diferentes clanes, esperaban pacientemente para hacerles compañía.

Su sabiduría era milenaria, aprendí mucho acerca de nuestra magia, nuestra historia y nuestras costumbres. Los ancianos, compartían su conocimiento con nosotros y otras veces se portaban como niños. Atenderlos, era una tarea agotadora, pero increíblemente te llenaba el corazón de paz y tranquilidad. Podías sentir la presencia de la diosa en cada uno de ellos y en todo el lugar en general.

Durante el día tenía muchas ocupaciones y durante la noche terminaba tan cansada que apenas cerraba los ojos y caía en un sueño profundo, sin embargo, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Zeros. En sus ojos amatistas que me volvían loca, en como bastaba que me tocara para que me estremeciera, me preguntaba si estaría bien, si no se había sentido mal y en como la estaría pasando él.

Y pensaba, que nada nos unía, que así como se había ido sin despedirse, cualquier día podía irse de mi vida de la misma manera sorpresiva en que llego. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero no tenía idea de lo que el sentía por mi. Después de estar con los dragones antiguos, había pensado que el en realidad sentía algo por mi, pero ahora todo era tan confuso, así que decidí que las cosas no podían seguir así, tenía que hablar con él.

Nunca había echo algo semejante, los dragones no solíamos hablar de nuestros sentimientos, pero yo necesitaba saber, necesitaba que él me lo dijera. Así que decidí hablar con el, cuando volviéramos al seminario.

Muchas cosas cambiaron cuando regresamos.

Yo me sentía más unida a Ceífied que nunca, comencé el nuevo curso y sin ninguna explicación comenzaron a impartirnos también clases de defensa, estrategia, armas y todo aquello que fuera de gran utilidad en una guerra. Eso no me gusto nada, era un indicativo de que las cosas en el mundo no estaban tan bien como yo creía, casi me había olvidado de los mazokus.

Pude ver a Zeros dos días después de que regresamos al seminario, nos habían citado para darnos instrucciones, había varias personas en el salón, pero no me importo y corrí ha abrazarlo, tenía un aspecto pensativo, pero aun así me devolvió el abrazo.

La superiora carraspeo un poco para llamar mi atención y yo me aparte sonrojada. Nos hablo de los cambios que abría en el seminario, incluyendo uno que me calló como balde de agua fría.

- Filia Ult Cupt, de ahora en adelante asistirás a la sacerdotisa Beth en sus tareas, el joven Zeros no te necesitara más.-

- ¿Qué?- Mire a la superiora y a Zeros, los dos tenían el rostro como una mascara impenetrable. - ¿He hecho algo que incomodara al joven Zeros?- Me atreví a preguntar.

- No, el joven Zeros ha hablado muy bien de ti, por lo que me ha dicho él, y lo que me han comentado tus maestros, considero que es hora de que comiences a trabajar más propiamente en las labores de una sacerdotisa, Beth se encargara de instruirte y es muy probable que alcances el grado de sacerdotisa en menos tiempo del esperado, será un gran orgullo para tus padres.- Me respondió la superiora.

- Gracias, superiora.- Dije con los ojos centellando por las lagrimas, era algo que no me esperaba, estaba muy contenta, pero también triste, por que dejaría de pasar tanto tiempo con Zeros.

- Acércate Sherra.- Volvió ha hablar la superiora.

De las sombrar, salió una bella joven, de cabellos azules atados en una trenza y ojos verdes. No recordaba haberla visto nunca antes, pero me dio una desagradable primera impresión.

- Joven Zeros, ella será su nueva asistente.- Hablo la superiora, tuve que luchar mucho para controlarme, estaba muy enojada, y también muy triste.

Minutos más tarde, atravesaba uno de los jardines del seminario junto con la sacerdotisa Beth, Zeros nos había seguido hasta ahí.

- Para usted sacerdotisa Beth, y para ti Filia.- Dijo mientras con su enigmática sonrisa, nos entregaba a cada una, una de esas bellas flores que me regalara en mi cumpleaños.

- Gracias.- Dijo la sacerdotisa Beth, y decidió que era un buen momento para retirarse.

Nos quedamos solos, frente a frente.

- Necesito hablar contigo.- Le dije, nerviosa

- Te escucho Filia-Chan.- Dijo con su cara traviesa.

- Es en serió. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-

- ¿Así como?-

- ¡Así, ¿Por qué me regalas rosas, ¿Por que pediste que fuera tu asistente, ¿Por qué me embromas, ¿Por qué te acercas y te alejas así de mi?- Le solté a bocajarro. Estaba muy avergonzada, pero no pensaba retirar una sola de mis palabras.

- No pensé que te molestara.-

- No me molesta, es que ¡me estas volviendo loca! Nunca se que esperar de ti.-

- Bueno, eso es parte de mi encanto.- Me sonrió socarronamente

- Lo sé. Me encanta como eres. Yo, yo… te quiero.- Le dije mientras clavaba los ojos en el piso.

El silencio, fue lo único que recibí como respuesta. Suspire, tome valor y me atreví a preguntar, iba a terminar con esto de una vez, con mis preocupaciones por su salud, con mi insomnio por sus ojos, con la duda que me devanaba los sesos…

- ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes por mi?- Le pregunte

Mi pregunta, termino otra vez atrapada en el silencio, me miraba fijamente. Espere lo que me pareció una eternidad para que al fin el hablara.

- Filia-Chan, me temo que no es un buen momento, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos después?- Me dijo tomándome de la mano. Lo veía desconcertado, como si no supiera que hacer.

- Esta bien, hablamos otro día.- Le dije tristemente.

Me acompaño hasta mi habitación, y se despidió de mi, dándome un suave beso sobre la mejilla y yo me quede esperando, un día, que jamás llegó.

**C O N T I N U A R A …**

¿Desconcertados, si es así, estoy logrando mi cometido .

"Ojos Amatista", cuenta entre líneas una historia real, quizás algunos capítulos serán desconcertantes, otros aburridos, pero si estoy despertando algo en ustedes me doy por bien pagada . La idea es que "vivamos" junto con la protagonista, paso a paso, esta tremenda experiencia, de convivir con un demonio que parece un ángel ;).

Estén pendientes, por que la primera parte de esta historia esta apunto de terminar.

Gracias a mis pocas lectoras ;),Kendappasoma, Tea, Yoko, XLinaX, por sus reviews, y en especial a las que parecen ser las más fieles, mi adorada hija Luin y Elena que siempre se acuerdan de dejarme sus comentarios para mejorar .


	8. Capìtulo Siete: Antes de la Tormenta

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Unos siglos antes de la Kouma- Sensou)**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

_Con sus voces roncas cantaban los clérigos  
los seminaristas iban en silencio  
siempre en dos filas hacia el cementerio  
como por las tardes al ir de paseo.  
La niña angustiada miraba el cortejo  
los conoce a todos a fuerza de verlos...  
Sólo uno; uno sólo faltaba entre ellos...   
el seminarista de los ojos negros._

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

- ¿Otra vez suspirando por los rincones Filia?- Me miro Beth preocupada.

- Estoy bien.- Le dije y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

Me había dado un pequeño descanso antes de proseguir con las lecciones de historia. Yo me había acercado a la ventana y miraba como el sol teñía el horizonte de rosa a anaranjado. El verano estaba apunto de terminar y el aire fresco de la tarde, nos anunciaba la proximidad del otoño.

Llevaba ya un año bajo el cuidado de Beth, era muy poco, especialmente para un dragón, pero a mi me parecía una eternidad. Era una mujer muy noble, algo estricta y tradicional, pero muy buena. Era algo así como una hermana mayor. Desde que la superiora me asigno con ella, comencé a avanzar rápidamente en magia dracoiniana, en parte por la unión que había sentido con la diosa en el cementerio de los dragones, en parte por lo mucho que Beth se esforzaba en enseñarme.

Por lo mismo, ahora estaba mucho más ocupada que antes. Beth me enviaba muchas veces sola, a lugares cercanos para realizar ceremoniales sencillos y me había confiado la instrucción de un grupo de jóvenes dragones, que iban un poco atrasados. A veces me volvían loca, pero les tenía un gran cariño por que me recordaban a mi querido Val.

A mi pesar, extrañaba mucho a Zeros, su compañía, sus tontas charlas, sus pesados silencios, incluso hasta discutir y gritarle, o golpearlo por cualquier cosa, y era por eso que a veces, inconscientemente, suspiraba.

Beth se había dado cuenta, pero nunca me instigo para que hablara, cuando me sentí lista, yo misma le conté lo que me pasaba. No se sorprendió demasiado, sabía que había varias dragonas en el seminario interesadas en el joven Zeros, yo misma lo sabía y me sentía como una tonta, nunca me había considerado "igual a las demás". Por eso, cuando comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Zeros, había tratado de negármelo a mi misma, de convencerme de que solo estaba algo encariñada con él, pero al final, mis sentimientos habían sido más fuertes.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, concentrarme en mis labores del día y en la enseñanza, lo lograba, pero cuando debía volver sola al seminario, o estaba en mi habitación, todo lo que había vivido con ese entupido seminarista volvía a mi mente.

Ahora todo lo que sabía de él, era por Beth.

Resulto que, cuando Zeros recién había llegado al seminario, Beth había sido su maestra y amiga, la pobre había tenido en su grupo, tanto a Zeros como a Lito. ¡La llevaron casi apunto del colapso! Pero también eran de los más adelantados de la clase, especialmente Zeros, que parecía tener una facilidad innata para aprender. Por un tiempo corto, Zeros había siso asistente de Beth, puesto que gracias a sus dotes naturales, fue rápidamente considerado casi un sacerdote, aunque aun no terminara el seminario.

Fue ella, quien me contó un poco acerca de la vida de Zeros, lo poco que ella sabía.

Él había llegado muy joven al seminario, los dragones antiguos, habían desconfiado de él desde las extrañas circunstancias de su nacimiento. Era hijo, de una de las dragonas más viejas del clan, una que nunca había podido poner un solo huevo. Estaba enferma, vieja y sola, ningún macho había querido tomarla, por su esterilidad.

De pronto, sin que nadie entendiera por que, uno de los machos más jóvenes y fuertes de la manada, decidió aparearse con ella y se marcharon para cumplir el periodo de cuarentena reglamentario. Los encontraron muertos, junto con un huevo negro, al parecer, el esfuerzo de poner el huevo, fue tal que ella no sobrevivió y el joven dragón que hubiera sido su padre, murió de una extraña enfermedad. Los dragones antiguos, tuvieron que llevar los cadáveres hasta el cementerio. De ese huevo negro nació Zeros. El crió quedo a cargo del consejo de los dragones antiguos y comenzó a crecer a una velocidad impresionante, al mismo tiempo que demostraba actitudes para la magia muy superiores a las de un pequeño de su edad.

Lo enviaron muy joven al seminario, querían deshacerse de él, temían una especie de maldición por la extraña muerte de sus padres. Beth me dijo que el consejo de dragones antiguos, había presionado mucho, para que se le admitiera a pesar de lo chico que era. Así que había quedado bajo su cuidado, hasta que rápidamente fue lo suficiente mayor para cuidarse a si mismo.

Beth le tenía un gran cariño y creía ciegamente que la diosa estaba en él. Parecía conocerlo bien, y yo llegue a pensar que nadie lo conocía más que ella y que él no confiaba en nadie más, como en ella. Aunque a veces tenía mis dudas, por que cuando Beth me hablaba de él, parecía como si hablara de otra persona, no del Zeros que yo había conocido.

- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo Filia, tal vez te ayude a distraerte un poco, ha sido suficiente estudio por hoy.- Me dijo Beth, para llamar mi atención y alejarme de la ventana, yo asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos del seminario y nos internamos en el bosque cercano, me gustaba el olor de la naturaleza, a humedad y plantas. Beth me contaba acerca de lo que teníamos que hacer, el siguiente día cuando escuchamos algunas voces. Seguimos el sonido, Zeros y Sherra, hablaban con una misteriosa mujer cuyo rostro no podíamos observar por la capucha que la cubría. Ella fue quien se percato de nuestra presencia, distinguí algo así como una sonrisa en sus labios y levanto la mano, para decirnos adiós, mientras se alejaba tranquilamente por el bosque.

- No se te quita lo entrometida, querida Filia.- Me dijo socarronamente.

Estaba apunto de gritarle, cuando Beth lo interpelo directamente.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer?- Demando saber.

- Solo una pobre mujer que necesita nuestra ayuda.- Le contesto el con su inmutable sonrisa.

- Es hora de marcharnos joven Zeros, o llegara tarde a la reunión con los ancianos.- Le dijo Sherra acercándose a él, y apartándolo de nosotras.

- Ya la han escuchado, debo irme.- Se despidió.

- Ten cuidado Zeros, esa mujer, despedía una energía muy extraña casi…demoníaca.- Le dijo Beth claramente.

- Lo tendré Beth, no te preocupes.- Y se marcho al fin.

- Deben llevarse muy bien.- Dije al aire

- ¿Quiénes?- Volteo Beth a verme.

- Zeros y Sherra, la nueva asistente.- Trate de que no se notara, pero mis celos se traslucieron en mi voz.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Me pregunto ella intrigada.

- Bueno, a veces el tenia que tratar "algunos asuntos" y me pedía que lo esperara. No me dejaba acompañarlo. Al parecer, a ella si la lleva a todas partes.- Le dije a Beth.

Ella se quedo pensando un momento, y su mirada me dijo, que no le gustaba nada, lo que yo le había dicho. Volvimos al seminario, y ella se dirigió al gran salón, donde reposaba el espíritu de la diosa. No salio de ahí en toda la noche.

Al otro día, ella parecía seguir preocupada por algo, pero aun así bajamos al pueblo, para acompañar a los que habían sido mis pupilos, junto con los otros jóvenes dragones del seminario, al cierre de su primer ciclo de enseñanza. Se hacia una ceremonia sencilla y una pequeña fiesta en su honor. Zeros también estaba ahí, me supongo que el patriarca le había insistido para que nos acompañara. Sherra no se le despegaba ni un solo momento, parecía su sombra y me estaba volviendo loca de tristeza y de celos.

Realmente nunca nos habíamos tratado, era una chica muy seria y nadie parecía saber mucho de ella, como si de pronto hubiera aparecido de la nada. Era un poco más chica que yo, pero muy bella, su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente desarrollado y era tremendamente complaciente con Zeros, según lo que me habían dicho, nunca desobedecía una orden suya, ni lo contradecía y lo miraba como si fuera un dios. De alguna manera, a pesar de mis celos, me sentía muy identificada con ella, me recordaba un poco a mí, cuando recién había llegado al seminario.

La ceremonia termino y dio comienzo el banquete.

Por rango, me asignaron un lugar junto a Zeros y Beth. Ella lo miraba, como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos, su rostro seguía mostrando mucha tensión y unas tremendas ojeras, por haber pasado la noche en la sala del Fuego Sacro. No hablamos mucho, Zeros también se veía preocupado, no comió nada y se levanto antes que los demás.

Yo termine de comer y decidí volver al seminario sola.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que Zeros había tenido la misma idea que yo y subía el camino empedrado que llevaba al seminario, unos metros delante de mí. Lo observe tambalearse un poco, y subí corriendo para alcanzarlo. Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, lo tome del brazo para que se apoyara en mí.

Llegamos al seminario, que estaba casi desierto y le ayude a llegar hasta su habitación. Estar lejos, me había hecho olvidar, lo delicada que podía ser su salud.

- ¿Estas mejor, Xel-Kun?.- Le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse sobre la cama. Inesperadamente, el me abrazo, sin decir una sola palabra, yo le correspondí el abrazo.

Fueron tan solo un par de minutos, pero al estar así, con el tan cerca de mi, todo lo que sentía por él, se me vino de golpe, todo ese año que habíamos pasado separados se borro en un instante, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Me sentí feliz, como si no nos hubiéramos distanciado nunca, como si no hubiéramos dejado inconclusa una conversación, como si aun fuera yo, la que cuidaba de él. Hice aun lado todas esas cosas que me molestaban, mis celos, mi preocupación por su salud, lo enojada que estaba por que en todo ese tiempo no había intentado acercarse a mi de nuevo, y decidí simplemente disfrutar ese pequeño instante de felicidad pura que me daba el tenerlo junto a mi.

Sherra abrió la puerta de la habitación, nos miro por unos segundos y volvió a cerrar, no pude leer la expresión de sus ojos, pero de alguna manera, intuí que no le había gustado lo que había visto. Me separe de Zeros lentamente, hubiera querido permanecer toda mi vida ahí, pero yo ya no era su asistente y el no había vuelto a hablar conmigo, desde aquella noche. El dejo de abrazarme, y se recostó en la cama, mientras yo salía de la habitación. No nos dijimos nada, ni siquiera adiós.

**C O N T I N U A R A…**

Otro capitulo donde aparentemente no pasa nada:P.

No se pierdan el desenlace de esta primera "temporada" de su fic favorito, en esta misma pagina . Este chico, tiene muchas sorpresas bajo la manga. El siguiente capitulo, se titula: ¡NAMAGOMI!. ¿Les suena familiar, apuesto a que si .

Hasta entonces

Con cariño

Anais.


	9. Capìtulo Ocho:¡NAMAGOMI!

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: El comienzo de la Kouma- Sensou)**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**¡NAMAGOMI!**

_Corriendo los años, pasó mucho tiempo...  
y allá en la ventana del casucho viejo,  
una pobre anciana de blancos cabellos,  
con la tez rugosa y encorvado el cuerpo,  
mientras la costura mezcla con el rezo,  
ve todas las tardes pasar en silencio  
los seminaristas que van de paseo._

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

Durante siglos y siglos, después de la Shima-Sensou, los dragones vivimos en paz, ocupándonos solamente de nuestros asuntos y sin prestarle atención a las criaturas que compartían el mundo con nosotros. Yo nunca había tenido contacto con ninguna de las otras razas, que habitaban el continente. Había escuchado de los Elfos, cuya sabiduría se decía que podía llegar a compararse a la nuestra, pero que aun así, estaban por debajo de nosotros, también había escuchado algo, sobre los señores enanos que habitaban en las cuevas y su gran habilidad con los metales, sobre los duendes y su oscura magia, y sobre las curiosas criaturas llamadas humanos, que en unos cuantos siglos había poblado casi por completo el continente, su habilidad para reproducirse, compensaba su debilidad y su corta existencia. No nos parecía importante relacionarnos con ellos. ¿Para que conocerlos, ¿para que ocuparnos de ellos? Si apenas y sus cortas vidas duraban un parpadeo en la inmensidad del tiempo.

Fue una sorpresa para todos, cuando embajadores de todas esas razas, con las que nunca habíamos tenido contacto, se presentaran en el Seminario, para solicitas una audiencia con los Sacerdotes y Sacerdotisas de más alto rango y con el Gran Patriarca.

"_Se aproxima una gran guerra",_ fue el rumor que se coló, por las paredes del seminario, después de que dichos embajadores, obtuvieran su audiencia. Beth ya lo sabía, lo supo desde el día que velo en la sala del Fuego Sacro, los ancianos lo habían visto venir desde siglos atrás, por eso habían incorporado las armas a nuestra enseñanza y habían elegido a los más diestros para formar una especie de ejército interno.

¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de algo así, había señales de esa terrible batalla que se aproximaba por todas partes, pero simplemente no fui capaz de verlas, estaba tan metida en el estudio y sobre todo, tan distraída con mis sentimientos, que simplemente todo lo demás no tenía importancia.

El peor golpe que pudimos recibir, y que hizo tambalear los cimientos del seminario mismo, fue revelado por uno de los embajadores elfos, había traidores entre nosotros. Eso rompió por completo la vida apacible que llevábamos, dando comienzo con una especie de cacería de brujas interna y un gran recelo entre los clanes.

Todos los dragones éramos muy unidos al clan que pertenecíamos, una acusación contra un miembro de alguno de los clanes, era una acusación contra todo el clan. Lo que provoco muchos recelos y divisiones entre los dragones.

Las sangrientas batallas, entre los mazokus y las criaturas habitantes del universo sur comenzaron.

Los ancianos estaban desconcertados, pues no entendían cual era el objetivo de los mazokus, al atacar de esa forma poblados de humanos, duendes, enanos o elfos, para reducirlo ha cenizas. No mataban a todos, siempre dejaban una pequeña cantidad en cada pueblo, para que pudieran contarle al resto del mundo acerca de la crueldad con la que devoraban a sus victimas o las vejaciones a las que eran sometidas.

Yo no tuve que escucharlo de nadie, como futura sacerdotisa, mi deber era auxiliar a los heridos que llegaban por montones al seminario, tanto si eran dragones, como si no lo eran. Huesos rotos y órganos desechos, eran heridas leves, en comparación del estado agonizante y doloroso, en que llegaban la mayoría de los heridos. Lo peor, era el estado de su mente y espíritu. Cuando el cuerpo sanaba, con la mente y el espíritu podían pasar dos cosas: no volvía o se consumía por el odio y la sed de venganza.

Desde el comienzo de la guerra, no sabía nada acerca de Zeros, supuse que había regresado con su clan, eran tan pocos, y la mayoría eran tan viejos, que toda la ayuda les seria beneficiosa. Cuando tenía unos pocos minutos, o cada que llegaba un dragón herido, alzaba una silenciosa oración a Ceífied por él y por Val. Me aferre, a la vieja promesa que me hiciera, de que me devolvería a Val, pasara lo que pasara, quería creer que el lo protegería.

También oraba por Papá y Mamá, a quienes no había visto en siglos, no me daban muchas noticias del exterior, pero quería creer que estaban bien, por lo lejana y pequeña de mi isla, y por el enorme poder que recordaba tenía papa.

- ¡Ahg!.- Escuche el quejido claramente, que provenía de una de las camillas, que se habían puesto en las catacumbas del seminario para que sirvieran de enfermaría y albergaran a los miles de heridos que llegaban a diario.

- ¿Dónde le duele?- Pregunte amablemente. No me respondió, parecía que acababa de despertar, era un humano, de largos cabellos azules y una mirada severa. Le aplique un conjuro de adormecimiento, no podía hacer mucho más por él, ya había sanado sus heridas, solo quedaba esperar y que su misma fuerza vital, lo trajera de vuelta.

- Voy por ti Dynast.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

Cuando Beth, paso ha hacer la inspección al otro día, descubrió que aquél extraño humano, llamado Lei Magnus, se había ido. Resulto ser un poderoso hechicero, quien creo el Dragon Slave y el Blast Bond, para enfrentarse a Dynast Gausherra.

Los mazokus lo utilizaron, como a todos nosotros, para traer a la vida a Ojos de Rubí. Era un plan complejo y magistralmente llevado a cabo durante siglos, sin que ninguna criatura del universo sur, hubiera logrado descifrarlo. Para contrarrestar el poder de Ojos de Rubí, los ancianos decidieron invocar la presencia física del rey dragón del mar, una de las siete partes en que se dividió, Ceífied.

Era preciso, otorgarle el cuerpo de una sacerdotisa y fue Beth, quien se convirtió en el cuerpo de Suiryuoh. Esa noche fue a despedirse de mí y jamás volví a verla.

- Un día serás la más grande sacerdotisa de nuestro pueblo querida Filia.- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, en la oscuridad de las catacumbas y los quejidos de los heridos.

- ¿Vas a estar bien, Beth?.-

- Estaré con la Diosa, nunca estaré mejor Filia.-

Me asombraba su fe, no estaba segura de que yo alguna vez, llegara a tener una fe tan grande como la tenía ella. Murmuro una pequeña oración de protección para mí, y se marcho con los ojos brillosos. Por mi rostro, ya resbalaban gruesas lágrimas. Inmediatamente de la marcha de Beth, me llamaron al gran patio del seminario, que los dragones estaban usando como pista de aterrizaje para dejar a los heridos. Tenía que ir a ayudar a atenderlos y transportarlos hasta las catacumbas.

- ¿Filia?- Escuche mi nombre como un susurro forzado, provenía de uno de los heridos.

- ¿Lito, ¡Por Ceífied!- Me asuste, apenas si podía reconocerlo, debajo de la sangre que lo cubría y los golpes en su rostro.

- Escúchame Filia, los dragones antiguos nos han traicionado, hay un Mazoku con ellos.-

- ¿Qué, ¡Val, ¡Zeros!.- Dije apunto de sollozar y echarme a correr.

- ¡Espera!.- Me dijo él, juntando sus últimas fuerzas para tomarme del brazo y detenerme. Me miró directamente a los ojos. – Esto es muy importante, tienes que comunicárselo de inmediato a los ancianos, Zeros es un mazoku, no deben confiar en el.-

- ¿¡¡QUE, ¿¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER, NO ES VERDAD?.- Dije mientras las lágrimas ya me inundaban los ojos y sentía que iba a desfallecer.

- ¡Yo mismo lo vi, ha atacado muchos de los centros espirituales, protegido siempre por una capa negra con capucha. Lo reconocí, y el a mi. ¡Fue el, quien me hizo esto!- Lito quito la sabana que cubrí la mitad de su cuerpo, le habían arrancado las piernas sin piedad, había visto suficientes heridas para saber que no viviría, el también lo sabía y estaba utilizando sus últimos minutos de vida para que yo entendiera, quien era en realidad Zeros.

Alguien que estaba condenado a morir, no tenía por que mentir. Así que de pronto todos esos detalles insignificantes que siempre me habían desconcertado acerca de Zeros, tenían sentido, de pronto el rompecabezas estaba completo.

Un mazoku criado como un dragón, protegido siempre por el inmenso poder del ama de las bestias, viviendo entre nosotros, como si fuera uno de los nuestros, ganándose la confianza de todos, visitando cada uno de los centros espirituales, conociendo nuestras debilidades, sin levantar sospechas, por nuestro ciego orgullo, de creernos invulnerables. Todo este tiempo, me había utilizado, se alimentaba de mi tristeza, de mi enojo, de mi desesperación. Mi carácter voluble, era perfecto para que él se alimentara y sobreviviera, a pesar del constante contacto con nuestra raza. El hacer que me enamorar de él, no fue sino una pieza más en el enorme tablero de ajedrez, yo era la dragona con quien más tiempo había pasado, la única que alguna vez podría haber sospechado de él, pero que no lo hizo, por que estaba enamorada.

Todo esto, pasó por mi mente, a la velocidad de un relámpago, algo dentro de mí se rompió y mis ojos se volvieron tan fríos como el hielo.

- ¡Filia, ¡Escúchame por favor, ¡TIENEN QUE IMPEDIR QUE LE ENTREGUEN LA GALVEILA!.- Grito Lito, y todos los de alrededor, vieron como en ese grito, daba su ultimo respiro. Le cerré los ojos con delicadeza, y entre en el seminario.

Corrí a toda prisa a hasta el salón, en que sabía que se reunía el consejo de ancianos, estaban en plena sesión. Lo que iba ha hacer, en otro tiempo me hubiera valido la expulsión del seminario y la vergüenza para mi familia, pero entre a toda prisa, golpeando la enorme puerta de manera y grite para interrumpir la sesión.

- ¡ZEROS ES EL TRAIDOR, ¡LOS DRAGONES ANTIGUOS LE ENTREGARAN LA GALVEILA!-

La sala se lleno de voces que gritaban, el patriarca los hizo callar y me interrogo, desde lo alto del tribunal que precedía. Le conté lo que Lito me había dicho, las sospechas que Beth se había callado y lo que yo misma nunca había contado por lealtad con Zeros.

Al tribunal no le tomo más que un par de minutos, decidir lo que se debía hacer.

- Le hemos pedido a los dragones antiguos que nos entreguen la Garvelia desde que comenzó la guerra. Ellos nunca han accedido a nuestra petición, han criado una mazoku entre ellos, eso es traición contra nuestra raza y sobre su cabeza de hoy en adelante, pesa una sentencia de muerte. ¡ENVIEN A LOS DRAGONES DORADOS, ¡QUE NO QUEDE UNO SOLO CON VIDA!.- Rugió el gran Patriarca.

- ¡NO, ¡Por favor no, Val esta con ellos!- Grite desesperada, pero nadie me escucho, la reunión había terminado, y se disponían a enviar de inmediato al ejercito de mi pueblo para matar a mi propio hermano. Corrí y trepe por la tribuna, hasta poder alcanzar al Gran Patriarca.

- ¡Por favor, tiene que hacer algo, mi hermano esta con ellos!- Le suplique con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero algunos sacrificios deben hacerse por el bien de nuestro mundo.- Fue la respuesta que recibí del Patriarca.

- ¡Usted es un viejo miserable y…- Le dije mientras intentaba golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados, su guardia personal me detuvo al instante.

- Enciérrenla en una mazmorra, por su propia seguridad.- Ordeno el patriarca.

Me llevaron a las mazmorras del sótano y me encerraron ahí, intente escapar, antes de llegar, pero no lo logre, eran mucho más fuertes que yo. Permanecía en mi celda, durante casi cuatro angustiosas horas que se me hicieron eternas. Entonces comencé a escuchar explosiones y gritos de angustia. Estaban atacando el seminario. Me transformé en dragón y salí por el techo de la celda, llegando al patio central del seminario. Apenas alcanzaba a ganar altura, cuando una especie de arpón me perforo el costado haciéndome caer, volví a mi forma humana, seria más fácil escapar así.

Desangrándome, llegue a aquél pasillo, repleto de vasijas de porcelana, que tanto me gustara cuando había llegado al seminario, que lejos estaban ahora, esos felices días. Todas las vasijas, estaban hechas añicos, los pedazos de porcelana rota se esparcían por todo el lugar manchados por la sangre, de los cadáveres de los dragones que habían muerto ahí. A mí alrededor todo era un caos, mi instinto me decía que tenía que hacer lo posible por salir de ahí, y conservarme con vida, pero no podía moverme. Toda mi atención estaba fija, en la porcelana rota y blanca, manchada con sangre, sangre de mi pueblo, sangre como la que se estaba derramando en todo el continente, como la de mi hermano al que yo misma había sentenciado a muerte. Me quede ahí parada, como si fuera una estatua, tal vez durante horas.

La sensación de unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda, me fueron trayendo poco a poco a la realidad. Mi cuerpo reconocía esa sensación, la conocía bien, y siempre tenía el mismo impacto en mí. Una corriente eléctrica que me subía por la espalda, y la sensación calida y dulce que se apoderaba de mi corazón.

No necesitaba verlo, para saber quien era. Todo mi cuerpo se tenso, gire sobre mi misma para soltar un golpe con todas mis fuerzas y el puño cerrado contra su rostro.

- ¡SUELTAME NAMAGOMI!.- Fue lo que le grite antes de golpearlo para alejarlo completamente de mí. El tenía la culpa de todo, de los millones de dragones que habían muerto, de la guerra, de que hubieran sentenciado a muerte a Val. Mis ojos destilaban odio puro, recogí un arma, la primera que encontré, una maza que había pertenecido a uno de los guardias, cuya sangre teñía la porcelana blanca, de rojo.

Me fui sobre él, sin volver a decir una sola palabra, no pensaba, no estaba conciente de lo que hacia. Era mucho más fuerte que yo, más astuto, tremendamente peligroso, ya había eliminado por completo a mi raza. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle yo? El me miraba, con sus rasgados ojos abiertos, con una mirada indescifrable. Logre asestarle un golpe que lo empujo contra la pared, haciendo que esta cayera sobre él, sepultándolo. Se levanto sin mucho esfuerzo, y con su morada aura demoníaca brillando, sus ojos centellaron con furia.

Desapareció unos instantes, para aparecer de nuevo delante de mí, me tomo de la cintura y me estrecho con una mano, con la otra, creó una bola de energía púrpura que impacto directo contra mi pecho. Sentí un terrible ardor que se esparcía rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, fueron sus ojos amatistas, lo ultimo que vi, antes de desfallecer.

**C O N T I N U A R A…**


	10. Epilogo de la Primera Parte

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**1era Parte El Seminarista De Los Dragones Antiguos**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Al terminar la Kouma- Sensou)**

**EPILOGO DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**UN HUEVO DORADO**

_La labor suspende, los mira, y al verlos  
sus ojos azules ya tristes y muertos  
vierten silenciosas lágrimas de hielo.   
Sola, vieja y triste, aún guarda el recuerdo  
del seminarista de los ojos negros..._

_-El Seminarista de los Ojos Negros,_

_Miguel Ramos Carrión.-_

_- ¿Un huevo dorado?- _

_- Increíble, pensé que los dragones dorados, se habían extinguido por completo.- _

Voces, voces que escuchaba de algún otro lugar, fuera de la oscuridad.

_- ¡Gracias a Ceífied!.- Se esta abriendo, el crío esta vivo. _

Luces que comienzan a traspasar la oscuridad, que desquebrajan mi negro cautiverio.

_- ¡Una hembra, los ancianos van a estar felices con esto - _

Me levantan, sonrió al ver la luz de nuevo.

_- Es hermosa, mira como sonríe.- _

¿Quién soy, ¿Qué soy, mientras más trato de recordar, las tinieblas que nublan mi mente se hacen más fuertes y más grandes, mientras me llevan corriendo en brazos, pierdo la conciencia de mi misma.

_- Mírela señor, una hembra, ¡nuestra raza se salvara!- _

_- Ceífied lo había revelado ya, su nombre será Filia Ult Cupt, ultimo dragón dorado.- _

- Nana, ¿Quién es él?- Pregunte a la anciana que me cuidara desde que salí del huevo.

- ¿Otra vez has estado husmeando en la biblioteca de los ancianos, pequeña? Nunca conocí a una criatura más curiosa.- Me sonrió divertida.

- ¿Quién es él, Nana.- Insistí y señale con mi pequeño dedo, la ilustración del libro.

- El es mi querida niña, un mazoku, alguien con quien no te gustaría encontrarte, el peor de todos ellos. El culpable de que tu raza allá desaparecido por completo, pero aun eres muy joven para que te hable de eso.-

- ¿De que Nana, ¿Soy muy joven para que me hables de que?- La mire con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

- Pronto lo sabrás nena, ahora vamos a darte un baño y luego iras a la cama.-

- Esta bien.- Conteste con desagrado, no que me disgustara el baño, si no por que quería saber más de ese misterioso personaje que aparecía en el libro. Le di el enorme libro a mi Nana, y me disponía a salir de la habitación cuando recordé algo, como un relámpago.

– Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.-

- Hay niña, que cosas dices.- Dijo mi Nana, antes de volver abrir el libro en la página en donde debajo de una ilustración se leía: juushinkan, el asesino de dragones. Sus ojos se abrieron con extrañeza, al darse cuenta, de que en la imagen, en donde un bello adolescente de sonrisa torcida, disparaba una poderosa energía contra millares de dragones dorados, tenía los ojos cerrados.

**FIN**

**DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Terminamos la primera parte, ¡increíble, hasta yo estoy sorprendida de lo rápido que avanza esta historia, se esta convirtiendo en una de mis favoritas . Gracias por su reviews y espero sus comentarios y dudas, que me imagino que tendrán varias, aunque algunas serán contestadas en la siguiente parte ;).

¡Hasta Pronto!


	11. Intro: Encontrarnos de Nuevo

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

**INTRO: ENCONTRARNOS DE NUEVO**

Fui vecino de este mundo por un rato

Y hoy coincide que también tu estas aquí

Coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos tanto espacio

Y coincidir.

- Coincidir.-

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, en el apacible pueblo que desde hace cinco años se había convertido en mi hogar. Abrí la tienda, limpie un poco y le eche una ojeada al huevo de Val, que mantenía en la trastienda, arropado con paja y cubierto con mantas para mantenerlo caliente.

- Mi bebe, mamá esta ansiosa de que salgas del huevo.- Le hable. Pasarían aun muchos años para que el huevo eclosionara, pero a veces yo no podía soportar la espera. Escuche la campana que colgaba de la puerta, indicándome que alguien había entrado. Salí de la trastienda con una sonrisa, dispuesta a tender a mi cliente.

Tuve que agacharme, apenas si logre esquivar la poderosa bola de energía que venía a mí. Las porcelanas de los estantes, volaron hechas añicos. Saque mi maza debajo de la falda y me puse a la defensiva. Otro ataque vino detrás, me pego de lleno en la espalda. Me incorpore rápidamente y lance una bola de energía al lugar de donde había sentido venir el ataque. Otro estante lleno de porcelanas blancas, estallo en pedazos y tras de él, apareció un hechicero vestido con una túnica morada.

- No queremos lastimarla señorita, solo venimos por el huevo.- Hablo mientras formaba una nueva bola de energía entre sus manos y la apuntaba directo a donde yo estaba. Ese tipo no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, así que me prepare para el contraataque. El mago lanzo su ataque, pero este nunca llegó hasta mí, por que fue interceptado por una figura que se materializo directamente del astral.

- Será mejor que vayas por Val.- Me ordeno sin voltear a verme, a pesar de que tenía cinco años de no aparecer ante mi.

No lo pensé mucho y corrí a la trastienda, donde estaba el huevo, no confiaba en Zeros, pero lo más sensato que podía hacer, era asegurarme que Val estaba bien. Dos hechiceros más, tenían ya el huevo en sus manos, pero no habían alcanzado a salir, por que yo les estaba impidiendo la única salida. Miraron confiados el huevo, estaban seguros que los dejaría salir, por temor a que lo rompieran. No tenían idea de cuan equivocados estaban.

Deje salir mi aliento de dragón, una llama lo suficientemente poderosa, para herirlos de gravedad sin matarlos, el fuego no lastimaría a mi pequeño, los huevos de dragón, eran prácticamente irrompibles, hasta que el crió comenzaba a empujar desde adentro, el calor, no era si no practícamele una caricia de su madre para el pequeño que crecía dentro.

Deje a los dos hechiceros, medio carbonizados en la trastienda, y me lleve el huevo, para ver que había pasado con Zeros y el otro hechicero y dispuesta a seguir peleando por defender a Val, si era necesario. Zeros estaba parado en medio de la tienda, con toda la porcelana hecha añicos y sangre por todas partes, me esperaba, como si quisiera mostrarme orgulloso su obra.

- Tienes que irte Filia, este lugar ya no es seguro, muchos hechiceros, vendrán en busca del huevo por sus propiedades mágicas, y muchos mercenarios lo harán por su valor en el mercado negro.-

Lo escuche lejanamente, la impresión de mi tienda con sangre por todas partes me estaba mareando, la porcelana blanca hecha añicos y manchada de rojo, mi estomago se revolvió. Me aferre al huevo que transportaba en mis manos, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento, mi visión era borrosa. Mi vista estaba fija, en las manchas rojas sobre la porcelana.

- ¿Filia?- Pregunto el demonio, sus ojos amatistas estaban abiertos y fijos en mi, comencé a llorar y ya no fui capaz de mantenerme en pie, caí de rodillas abrazando el huevo y me perdí en la nada.

Aquí comenzamos la segunda parte de esta historia ;), espero sus reviews!


	12. Capitulo Once: Nostalgia

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

**NOSTALGIA**

_Que sorpresas da la vida,_

_Encontrarte en plena calle_

_Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio dinamita que estallo._

_Te encontré un poco más flaco_

_Fue mirarte y derrumbarme_

_Te creí asunto olvidado_

_Y otra vez, me equivoque._

_- ¿Cómo te va mi amor?-_

Mi mente flotaba.

Venían a mi, sensaciones que había olvidado…

El ligero olor a azufre mezclado con la brisa marina que pululaba, en la que había sido mi isla, el sabor dulzón de la avena revuelta con miel, que nos servían como desayuno en el seminario, el dulce olor de las rosas en mi cumpleaños, la calidez del desierto, donde se encontraba el cementerio de dragones, el calor y la corriente eléctrica que pasaba debajo de mi piel cada vez que él se me acercaba...

Las sensaciones se volvieron sentimientos: alegría, tristeza, pérdida, esperanza, felicidad, amor y odio. Los sentimientos se transformaron en voces e imágenes:

_- Me encanta tu inocencia Filia-Chan.- _

_- Escúchame Filia, te prometo, que te devolveré a Val, pero tienes que dejarlo ir ahora.- _

_- ¡Te gusta!- Grito Val, entre sorprendido y espantado. _

_- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Fi-chan.- Me ronroneo en el oído y después me dio un delicado beso en la frente_

_- ¡QUIERO QUE DEJES EN PAZ A MI HERMANA!- Le gritó a Zeros. _

_- ¡Espera!.- Me dijo él, juntando sus últimas fuerzas para tomarme del brazo y detenerme. Me miró directamente a los ojos. – Esto es muy importante, tienes que comunicárselo de inmediato a los ancianos, Zeros es un mazoku, no deben confiar en el.-_

_- ¡NO, ¡Por favor no, Val esta con ellos!-_

_- ¡SUELTAME NAMAGOMI!.-_

_- Hasta el fin de los tiempos, luz y oscuridad, están condenadas a encontrarse, sin poder unirse jamás.-_

Escuche muy claramente la sentencia de la diosa, mientras todos mis recuerdos regresaban…

- Hasta el fin de los tiempos, luz y oscuridad, están condenadas a encontrarse, sin poder unirse jamás.- Repetí, mientras mi cuerpo se levantaba como si yo estuviera poseída, aun no recobraba por completo la conciencia.

Fue unos segundos después, cuando me percate, de que tenía estirados los brazos como si intentara alcanzar algo, y estaba sentada en mi cama.

- ¡Val!- Grite espantada, al recordar el ataque.

- El huevo esta a salvo.- Escuche una voz familiar. Gire mi cara, hasta ver unos siniestros ojos rasgados salir de las sombras.

- ¡Zeros!- Volví a gritar, buscando desesperadamente mi maza, debajo de mi falda, sin encontrarla.

- Tranquilo dragón dorado.- Me hablo él, con su voz aterciopelada al ver mi desesperación.

- ¿Dónde esta Val?- Demande saber.

- Aquí.- Dijo, mientras se acercaba a la ventana, donde los pálidos rayos de la luna, me permitieron ver el huevo, que acunaba en los brazos.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, no tenía mi maza, pero tenía mis garras y mi magia, no iba a dejar que se llevara a mi bebe, a mi hermano, otra vez…

Estaba por saltar de la cama y atacarlo, cuando desapareció por unos segundos de la habitación para aparecer, nuevamente frente a mí y colocar el huevo en mi regazo. El asombro, me dejo paralizada y muda.

- Yo, siempre cumplo mis promesas.- Me murmuro y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¡Espera!- Ordene- ¿Tu sabías, ¿Tu me recordabas?-

- Si.-

- ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué guardaste silencio durante todos estos siglos?-

- No me pareció que te fuera muy grato recordar "viejos tiempos" Fi-chan.- Me respondió en tono de burla.

- ¡Maldito Namagomi!- Grite exasperada, y estaba por aventarle un florero que se encontraba en la mesa de noche cuando me detuve en seco.

- Fuiste tú. Tú me sacaste del seminario y me transportaste fuera de la barrera mazoku. Estaba casi moribunda, cuando la magia de la diosa me hizo retroceder hasta convertirme en un huevo otra vez. Pero fuiste tú quien me saco de ahí. ¿Por qué?- Demande saber.

- Sore wa himitsu desu.- Me dijo para volver a desaparecer entre las sombras.

Yo me abrace al huevo y comencé a llorar, por el pasado, por el presente e incluso, por el futuro…

Reapareció al otro día, muy temprano por la mañana y se dedico a merodear cerca de mi casa. Me levante tarde, no podía abrir la tienda hasta que la pusiera de nuevo en orden, así que a pesar del asco, del temblor y el dolor que me causaba ver la sangre sobre la porcelana, estuve haciendo limpieza casi hasta al atardecer. No me apetecía comer, pero mi organismo no pensaba igual, así que me prepare algo ligero. Estaba por sentarme a la mesa, cuando mi curiosidad pudo más y me asome por la puerta, para ver si el demonio seguía rondando por ahí.

- ¿Me buscabas?- Rió cínicamente, mientras aparecías a mi espalda.

- ¡Estupido Namagomi!- Grite, y le lance mi recién recuperada maza. Como tantas otras veces, falle.

- Veo que te sientes mejor.- Me dijo poniendo su sonrisa más bobalicona.

- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, ¡Tenemos que hablar!-

- Como tú digas, Fi-chan.-

- ¡Deja de llamarme así!- Di media vuelta y le indique que me siguiera hasta el comedor.

- Antes no te molestaba.-

Me pare en seco al escuchar su ultimo comentario, me sonroje y luego me vinieron unas ganas horribles de ahorcarlo, pero si lo estrangulaba, no podría contestar mis preguntas. Descargue mi coraje, clavando las uñas sobre la mesa y le señale la silla que quedaba enfrente.

- ¿Te apetece algo?- Pregunte por pura cortesía.

- No gracias, ya me he dado un banquete.- La piel se me erizo, de pensar que se estaba alimentando de mis emociones negativas. - Pero un poco de te, estará bien.- Agregó.

Serví el té, y puse a la mitad de la mesa, unos bocadillos que acababa de preparar.

- ¿De que quieres que hablemos Fi-Chan?- Sorbió un poco de té, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer en mi tienda?-

- Sore wa himitsu desu.-

-¿Cómo sabías que vendrían por Val?-

- Sore wa himitsu desu.-

- ¿Quiénes eran, ¿Volverán?-

- Sore wa himitsu desu.-

- ¿Tu rescataste a Val, de los dragones dorados y se lo entregaste a los mazokus?

- Sore wa himitsu desu.-

- ¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber, acerca del pasado?-

- Sore wa himitsu desu.-

- ¡¿Qué no piensas responderme una sola pregunta!-

Acabe gritándole exasperada, y golpeando la mesa con mis manos. Su sonrisa se amplió, termino su taza de té, con toda ceremonia se levanto de la mesa y me dio la espalda.

- Vigilo el huevo desde hace cinco años, eso es lo que hacia ayer en tu tienda.-

- ¿Qué?- Increíble que en cinco años, no notara su presencia.

- Bien, cumplí, ya conteste una de tus preguntas, ahora me voy.- Se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?-

- No.- Rodeo la mesa, para que quedáramos frente a frente.- Tenía añoranza por nuestras "encantadoras" conversaciones Fi-Chan, te eche de menos.-

El color se me vino al rostro y agache la cara, el aprovecho para empujarme y hacerme tropezar contra la silla. Su risa burlona, se quedo haciendo eco en la cocina, mientras yo intentaba levantarme del piso.

- ¡ESTUPIDO DEMONIO TRAMPOSO!-

**C O N T I N U A R A…**

**Notas de autora: La tal vez innecesaria clase de psicología :P**

Filia a recordado su pasado, ¿Por qué?

El comienzo de esta parte, requirió de una exhaustiva investigación que consistió en preguntarle a mi hermanilla, que estudia psicología, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede bloquear recuerdos dolorosos, ¿Y que hace que estos recuerdos vuelvan? Pues resulta que cuando sufrimos un "trauma" severo, la mente para protegernos lo bloquea, pero no deja de existir, se manifiesta en algunos otros actos "extraños".

Así que mi teoría es esta: Filia bloqueo sus recuerdos dolorosos, y estos salen a la luz, manifestándose en sus obsesiones: como son la porcelana y golpear a Zeros con la maza, cuando el escenario se repitió, en su tienda, sus recuerdos volvieron.

¿Qué esta extraño el capitulo,

Pues, ¿Qué esperaban?

Filia tiene que lidiar ahora, con los sentimientos de su pasado, con lo que ya sentía en el presente y con las nuevas cosas que siente, y no es como que Zeros le este ayudando mucho. Este también esta actuando de forma extraña y no nos da mucha información, pero no nos olvidemos de quien es él ;).

Si quieren una explicación psicológica: "Actuar de forma anormal, en una situación anormal, es de hecho normal", ¿entendieron, si no, consulten a su psicólogo de más confianza ;).

Mil gracias por los reviews, espero pronto su opinión acerca de este capitulo

Besos a todos ;).


	13. Capitulo Doce: ¿Quieres?

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

**¿QUIERES?**

_Quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz,_

_Es un idiota por que no te ha conocido a ti_

_No sabe lo que es probarte y después perderte_

_No sabe lo que es, imaginarte y no tenerte_

_Vez que te estoy amando con al furia de mi vientre_

_y no basta para ti_

_- Más callado que la H .-_

La costumbre, acostumbrarse, hace que las cosas más inusuales se vuelvan cotidianas. La rutina, hizo que dejara de ser extraño tener a un demonio rondando mi casa, protegiendo el huevo de Val. Lo extraño de aquella primera visita de Zeros, se volvió rutina. De pronto, al pasar los días, era normal en el tranquilo pueblo que habitábamos, los gritos y el ruido de la porcelana al romperse, ya fuera por nuestras peleas o por los enemigos a los que teníamos que enfrentar para proteger a Val.

Zeros no siempre estaba en el pueblo, pero curiosamente siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba más, cuando sentía que me hacia falta poder y fuerza para luchar, ahí estaba él, para acabar con mis enemigos con su sarcástica risa burlona. Me acostumbre incluso a sus constantes idas y venidas, podían pasar incluso meses sin que se apareciera por mi casa y cuando yo comenzaba a pensar que él ya no volvería, regresaba para poner mi vida de cabeza.

En el pueblo también terminaron por acostumbrarse a mi extraño visitante, pero los viajeros que iban de paso, no dejaban de sorprenderse por lo que ocurría en aquel pueblo tan alejado, una doncella y un sacerdote que protegían un huevo de dragón. Esa era la historia que contaban en todos los pueblos que visitaban, y esa fue la historia que atrajo a nuestro pequeño pueblo, desde unas muy lejanas tierras, a una curiosa princesa justiciera.

- ¿Amelia?- Pregunte sorprendida al distinguir una agraciada figura en el mercado, intentaba pasar desapercibida bajo una capucha, pero el porte que había adquirido en los últimos años y su figura, menuda pero curvilínea, atraían la atención de todos.

- ¡Filia!- Me abrazo, con su habitual entusiasmo y luego se separo lentamente de mi- No has cambiado nada.- Me dijo, observándome.

- Es natural, no olvides lo que soy. Pero tu si que has cambiado, te vez muy linda.- Le dije sonriendo cortésmente.

- Gracias, ¿pero que haces aquí?- Me pregunto la princesa.

- Yo vivo aquí.-

- Debí imaginar que eras tú.- Amelia se golpeo, suavemente la cabeza y pude ver claramente un anillo con un brillante en su dedo anular.

- ¿¡Estas comprometida?- Pregunte con sorpresa.

- Ehrmm si…- Me respondió ella, algo apenada.

- ¡Es maravilloso!- Le dije suspirando.

- Lo será, si la boda se realiza.- Dijo ella un poco triste

- ¿Qué pasa Amelia?-

- Zel me regalo este anillo, con la promesa de que antes de un año encontraría una cura, me lo prometió a mi y a mi padre, tu sabes que a mi no me importa como se vea y a mi padre tampoco mientras yo sea feliz, pero el se ha empeñado y la nobleza de mi reino acepto la propuesta como una salida fácil para no tener a una quimera como futuro rey. Así llegue hasta aquí Filia, en muchas ciudades se habla de una poderosa doncella y un sacerdote que protegen ferozmente un tesoro y pensé que quizás podría ser la cura que buscamos.-

- Lamento no poder ayudarte Amelia, no sabía que eso se decía por los caminos, el tesoro que protejo, es el huevo de Val, no tienes idea de cuantas veces han intentado robarlo.-

Caminando y hablando habíamos llegado hasta mi casa, y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Amelia se paro en seco.

- ¿Quién es el sacerdote que protege el huevo?-

- ¡¡¡¡ZEROOOOOOOSSSSSSS!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas al abrir la puerta de la casa y encontrarme empapada y con una cubeta sobre mi cabeza.

- No te molestes Fi-Chan, lo hice con buena intención, pensé que después de una acalorada caminata en el mercado, querrías refrescarte.-

- ¡¡¡ESTUPIDO DEMONIO, ¡¿NO CREES QUE OFRECERME UN VASO CON AGUA HUBIERA BASTADO!.-

- Naaaaaaa, eso no hubiera sido tan divertido.- Dijo mientras se ponía fuera del alcance de mi maza una vez más. Amelia nos miraba impactada, no que nunca hubiera visto la escena, si no que no esperaba verla de nuevo nunca más.

- ¿Tu eres el sacerdote, Ustedes dos….¿¡ESTAN CASADOS?- Grito Amelia, mientras nos señalaba a uno y a otro. La pregunta de la princesa fue tan sorpresiva que pare de perseguir a Zeros y me quede estática.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡POR CEIFÍED, ¡ENTONCES VIVEN EN AMACIATO!-

Al escuchar la afirmación, mi sistema nervioso colapso y la vista comenzó a nublárseme.

- Ame-Chan, Filia es demasiado aburrida para eso.- Fue la burla que escuche del namagomi antes de desmayarme.

- Filia, lo lamento, no quería importunarte con mis comentarios.- Escuchaba la voz de Amelia, mientras el olor de las sales revitalizaba mi organismo.- Discúlpame, yo no tengo por que meterme en sus vidas, si ustedes quieren vivir en el pecado, sin la sagrada bendición de Ceifíed, quien soy yo para juzgarlos, ¡Oh, lo siento lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, pero me da no se que, y tu Filia, siendo ex -sacerdotisa de la Diosa y con esos deslices y luego con alguien que ni siquiera es de tu raza, y bueno, tu sabes, ¡Es un demonio!...-

Amelia hizo una pausa en su discurso como si meditara algo, ni Zeros, ni yo dijimos nada, yo tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, ¿de donde estaba sacando tantas tonterías,estaba por preguntárselo, cuando ella continuo su disparatado discursos.-¡Oh, ya entiendo, por eso viven tan apartados, se ocultan de sus razas para poder vivir su amor, ¡Discúlpenme nuevamente, ¡Yo que iba a saber, ¡Con razón dicen que del odio al amor, solo hay un paso, ¡Oh, es tan hermoso, ¡Es como una novela!.- Termino al fin, llorando a lágrima viva.

- Amelia, escúchame bien, entre este entupido namagomi y yo, no hay nada.-

- Vamos cariño, no tiene caso negarlo, Amelia es nuestra amiga después de todo.- Dijo Zeros apareciendo de la cocina y poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Arhg, ¡DEJA DE CONFUNDIRLA, ¡Él esta aquí por el huevo, Amelia, por eso, y quien sabe por cual otro oscuro propósito!-

- ¿Entonces no…?-

- ¡NO!- Le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

- Pero…-

- No, y deja esas tontas ideas, de una buena vez.-

- ¿Solo estas aquí por que tu ama te pidió vigilar el huevo Zeros?- Pregunto al namagomi, para que el terminara por confirmarle, pero él, ya había desaparecido.

Después de la llegada de Amelia, tuve una semana de tranquilidad, sin que Zeros apareciera para molestar, fue muy agradable, tener a una amiga para charlar y que me ayudara un poco en la tienda. A la mitad de la semana, llego Zelgadis, Amelia le envió un mensaje el día que llego, y le dijo que era importante que se reunieran, no le menciono que Zeros rondaba por los alrededores, por que si no, no hubiera venido. Fue una agradable semana, en donde me contaron acerca de sus planes y de la búsqueda de la cura para Zel. No pude ayudarles mucho, no sabía donde más podían buscar, ya habían recorrido todo el interior de lo que antes fuera la barrera mazoku y buena parte de la exterior, quedaban pocos lugares en los que podían buscar.

El demonio tramposo no se apareció ante nosotros, hasta el domingo, cuando terminábamos de comer y nos alistábamos para el festival que se llevaría a cabo en el pueblo, por la noche.

-¡Chico de roca!- Saludo a Zel, pero este no le presto atención, o había madurado mucho o no tenia ganas de reñir ese día. Amelia y yo, sentimos su presencia, estábamos en el piso de arriba, arreglándonos y sabíamos que Zel, podía manejarlo solo. Bajamos unos cuantos minutos después. En cuanto vio aparecer a Amelia por las escaleras, Zel se puso de pie, y la espero, para tomarla de las manos y darle un beso en la frente, después se adueño de su mano y le ofreció el brazo. Se adoraban el uno al otro, su amor se sentía perfectamente por toda la habitación y se veía claramente reflejado en la cara de asco y malestar que tenía el mazoku.

- Les agradecería que se controlaran, esta es una casa decente.- Les dijo Zeros, para molestarlos, lo cual provoco que Zel abrazara con más fuerza a su prometida y le dijera:

- "La luna palidece ante tu belleza, amada Amelia".-

Zeros estuvo en un momento tirado en el piso, del dolor de estomago que le provoco semejante frase. Zel y yo reímos de buen agrado, mientras Amelia nos veía airada.

- No sean malos, es un día para divertirse, déjenlo tranquilo.-

- Yo si me estoy divirtiendo.- Le dijo Zel, a su prometida

- Prometiste que no lo harías.- Regaño la princesa a la quimera

- Pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero déjame disfrutarlo, anda, una de cal, por las que van de arena.- Contesto la quimera, Amelia permanecía con el seño fruncido, pero al fin cedió.

- Esta bien, ya no lo hagas. Sabes que los sentimientos positivos le sientan mal, y el amor es el más poderoso de todos.- Amelia tenía estrellitas en los ojos al contemplar a su futuro esposo, y yo no pude aguantarme la risa, por la cara de asco que tenía Zeros.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- Pregunte

- ¿Nos acompañas, Zeros-San?- Pregunto Amelia al namagomi, como si quisiera disculparse por que su amor lo lastimaba. Yo lo mire asesinamente, esperando que rechazara la invitación, él pareció meditarlo un momento, pero al mirar mi clara oposición a su presencia, se decidió acompañarnos, a pesar de arriesgarse a un serio empacho de amor, gracias a la parejita.

- ¿No creerás que seré tan descortés para dejar a una dama sola, verdad, aunque sea una tan malhumorada y gruñona como esta.- Le contesto Zeros a Amelia, y se apresuro a tomarme del brazo. Yo lo pellizque, pero me arrepentí al escuchar el suave quejido de placer que dio por lo bajo, así que lo deje estar.

Llegamos al festival, toda la gente del pueblo estaba ahí, incluyendo algunos extranjeros que venían de visita. Nos acercamos a un pequeño comercio que ofrecía helados de todos los sabores. Mientras esperábamos, Amelia nos miraba pensativa.

- Es una lastima, hacen tan bonita pareja.-

- No digas tonterías Amelia.- Le dije soltándome del brazo del namagomi y acercándome más al vendedor para pedirle un helado de fresa.

– Es ella la que no quiere, llevo siglos tras ella.- Escuche claramente que Zeros, le decía a Amelia. Mi corazón se acelero, pero me controle, no iba a caer en otra de sus estupidas bromas, bromas que me venia jugando desde siglos atrás.

- ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez?- Escuche que Amelia le preguntaba y él se quedaba callado. - ¡No pensé que fueras tan tímido Zeros, ¡Yo le preguntare por ti!- Dijo la entusiasmada princesa, mientras se soltaba de su quimera y me tocaba del hombro para que volteara.

- Zeros dice que si quieres ser su novia.- Soltó Amelia sin preámbulo, por la emoción que aquello le causaba.

Yo la mire, y me quede muda, levante un poco la vista para mirar a Zeros, pensé que él se estaría burlando, riendo a más no poder, pero solo nos miraba, con esa mirada amatista, impenetrable. ¿Y si era cierto, ¿Y si había una ínfima posibilidad de que los dos sitiáramos lo mismo, ¿Y si en este mundo loco cupiera la posibilidad de que un dragón y un demonio se quisieran?...

Los dos serían condenados a muerte, por el simple hecho de amarse…

Lo bueno es que eso no era posible, no había sido posible en el pasado y no lo sería en el futuro, y esto, no era más que una tonta bromas más, de las tantas que me había jugado.

- Dile que lo voy a pensar.- Dije sarcásticamente y subí la voz, para que el pudiera escuchar la respuesta y me aleje.

- Dile que no la voy a esperar.- Escuche que le decía Zeros a Amelia.

- ¡DICE QUE TE VA A ESPERAR!- Repitió a todo pulmón, la optimista Amelia, para que yo pudiera escucharla.

Me perdí un rato entre la gente, ¿Por qué insistía él, en lastimarme así, ¿Tanto le alimentaba mi dolor, ¿Cómo me había vuelto a enamorar del estupido namagomi traidor?

Una explosión y la gente comenzó a correr, despavorida. Amelia corría buscándome.

- ¡FILIA!-

- ¡Aquí estoy!- Grite, mientras me abría paso hasta ella.

- ¡Rápido, ¡Quieren llevarse a Val!-

- ¿QUÉ, ¿QUIÉN?- Comenzamos a correr contra la marea de gente, Amelia saco su espada, para cortar los abultados vestidos y permitir que corriéramos más deprisa.

- No lo sé, Zeros y Zel, están peleando con ellos. Te estábamos buscando, cuando Zeros dijo que había una presencia poderosa en el pueblo, solo la sintió por unos segundos y corrió de vuelta a la casa, Zel y yo lo seguimos, tu casa tenía un enorme agujero en la pared y unos hombres salían con el huevo, Zel y Zeros fueron tras ellos, yo vine a buscarte.-

Corríamos sin parar, mientras Amelia me daba explicaciones, me transforme en dragón y sobrevolamos el pueblo, no había señales de ellos, pude ver mi casa, con un muro completamente abierto y sentí la presencia débil del namagomi en el bosque. Bajamos, Zel peleaba con un hombre delgado de finas facciones, que parecía tenerlo en verdaderos apuros, pero lo que nunca pensé ver en mi vida, era a Zeros sujeto con una delgada hebra de hilo dorado muy fino, que pareciera tener luz propia y que parecía, asfixiar ha su cautivo.

- ¿Zeros?- Se arrodillo frente a él, una sorprendida Amelia.

- Cabellos de Ceífied.- Pudo apenas murmurarle el demonio, a la princesa.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto ella.

- ¿Estas seguro?- Pregunte yo, desde siglos atrás, los cabellos de Ceífied, había desaparecido de los santuarios.

Zeros no pudo contestar, un ligero humo morado, comenzaba a salir de su boca. Amelia tiro del fino hilo dorado, pero recibió una poderosa descarga mágica que la dejo aturdida. Yo cante un conjuro ronco, un antiguo hechizo ya casi olvidado y la hebra soltó su amarre. Zeros quedo inconsciente, pero aparentemente vivo.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?- Pregunto Zel, que había dejado que su contrincante se marchase, al ver a Amelia, tendida en el suelo.

- Cabellos de Ceífied, solo las vírgenes pueden tocarlos.- Le dije con mirada acusadora, lo que provoco un fuerte sonrojo en la quimera frente a mi. Su vergüenza, alimento el maltrecho cuerpo de Zeros, que comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

- Se llevaron a Val. Pero lo van a pagar muy caro.- Me dijo abriendo sus ojos siniestros. Yo pensé que me desmoronaría, me habían quitado una vez más a mi hermano, pero no fue así. De alguna manera, estaba segura de que lo encontraría y de que iba a disfrutar ver, como Zeros se cobraba la ofensa hecha a su orgullo.

**Continuara…**

Ya, sé, ya sé, tiempo sin actualizar, pero ya estoy trabajando, y no tengo tanto tiempo como antes. ¿Qué tal el capitulo, ¿Les ha gustado, ¿No les parece que es el comienzo de otra loca aventura estilo Slayers? Lo que les puedo garantizar, es que esta aventura, no es como las que ya han librado antes nuestros amigos, aunque así lo paresca ;). ¿Quiénes se abran llevado a Val, ¿Para que, Hay muchas cosas fuera de la barrera, que aun no conocemos verdad ;).

Y por ultimo, lo más importante, ¿Qué pasa con Filia y Zeros, especialmente con Zeros, ¿Quién aparte del ama de las bestias había podido dominarlo, ¿Un delgado hilo dorado fue capaz de casi matarlo, ¿Se estará ablandando, ¿El amor de Filia por él ha sobrevivido después de tantos siglos, ¿Podrá ella olvidar, que la traiciono y que prácticamente termino con su raza?

¿La autora abra podido al fin, ponerle punto final a su propia historia con Zeros, ¿Se dejara de tanto divague y hará algo de provecho para la humanidad y su economía,( --Uh, eso si, que no lo sabremos pronto, es más fácil que termine el fic :P)

Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!

Espero sus reviews eh!


	14. Capítulo Trece: Confidencialmente

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

**CONFIDENCIALMENTE**

_Se que me he vuelto a perder_

_Que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pase_

_No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar_

_Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos_

_Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón_

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas de amores_

_que un día te conté yo_

- La paz de tus ojos, La Oreja de Vangoh-

Había transcurrido un mes más, sin que tuviéramos noticias de Val. Amelia y Zelgadis habían abandonado su propia búsqueda para ayudarme con la mía. Pero no importaba cuanto tiempo, ni cuantos pueblos y ciudades hubiéramos visitado, nadie parecía saber algo acerca de un huevo de dragón. Zeros estaba con nosotros algunas veces, pareciera que hacia su propia búsqueda y le daba por un humor negro terrible que desquitaba con Zel o conmigo.

Ambos supusimos que aparte de la ofensa a su orgullo, el ama de las bestias, lo había reprendido y castigado severamente por la perdida del huevo, que ella le había encomendado vigilar. También supusimos que los Darks Lords no habían tenido que ver con el secuestro, desde que Zeros fue sacado del combate por los cabellos de Ceífied, debían ser unos enemigos terriblemente poderosos, y lo peor, sabios y antiguos para poder conocer la manera de terminar con un demonio, especialmente uno tan poderoso como Zeros.

Paramos en una vieja posada, prácticamente en la mitad de la nada. Estaba derruida pero al ser la única en los alrededores, el posadero cobraba unos precios exorbitantes para pasar ahí la noche. Yo me quede en una habitación con Amelia y Zelgadis tomo una para el solo. Tenía meses con insomnio, desde la desaparición de mi precioso huevo, pero procuraba no moverme para no despertar a Amelia. Al filo de la media noche, la princesa que dormía en la cama de al lado, se levanto, se vistió y salio de la habitación, estuvo fuera casi dos horas, así que comencé a preocuparme y baje a buscarla. Desde las escaleras los vi, Zel y ella estaban sentados en una mesa del rincón, ella lloraba, pero eso no parecía inmutar al chico de roca.

- No es de buena educación expiar a las parejas dragón.- Hablo una siniestra voz detrás de mí, materializándose después, el demonio.

- Tampoco es de buena educación, presentarse sin avisar.- Le dije yo molesta, sin apartar la vista de la pareja que discutía en el mesón.

- ¡NO TIENES PORQUE CUMPLIR ESA ESTUPIDA PROMESA!- Grito la princesa de Seiryuun

- ¡Amelia, yo no puedo condenarte a vivir con un moustro!-

- ¡No puedes decidir por mi, ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero, ¡Quiero estar contigo para siempre, ¡¿ENTIENDES, ¡No me importa lo que seas, yo te amo!.-

- Amelia.-

Observe a Zel abrazar a Amelia, yo tampoco lo entendía, ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado por como se veía, si ella lo amaba como era.

- Solo quiere protegerla, quiere lo mejor para ella.- Me susurro la voz aterciopelada detrás de mi.

- ¡NO LEAS MIS PENSAMIENTOS!- Le grite

- No tengo que hacerlo querida Filia, eres como un libro abierto.- Me dijo con una mirada socarrona.

Estaba apunto de responderle algo, cuando escuche a Amelia levantarse de la mesa y correr a las escaleras, Zeros me tomo de los hombros, y me jalo al astral, para que no nos descubriera. Pude ver a la princesa, correr con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, para después entrar a la habitación que compartíamos cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Suéltame!- Ordene al namagomi, mientras volvíamos al plano real.

- ¿A dónde vas lagartija?- Me pregunto él.

- ¡No te importa!- Le dije, y comencé a subir los escalones, él se materializo frente a mi.

- Deberías ser menos entrometida, nos ahorrarías problemas a todos.- Me dijo él, sin quitar su cara boba.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna entrometida!- Le grite, e intente pasar, forcejeamos, hasta que él, me abrazo y mis ojos se deshicieron en lagrimas. No se quien estaba más sorprendido, si él, o yo. Sin dejar de abrazarme, nos tele trasportó al sótano de la posada, que estaba cerrado por fuera y el cerro por dentro. Era un lugar oscuro, donde había una mesa vieja y se guardaban las provisiones y el vino. Intente soltarme de él, una vez más, pero terminamos sobre la mesa, él con las piernas cruzadas y yo sentada en su regazo, me mantenía junto a él, yo aun lloraba, no podía parar de llorar. Estaba enojada con el entupido namagomi, casi estaba segura de que si él no hubiera aparecido de nuevo, Val y yo, seguiríamos viviendo en paz, en el tranquilo pueblo, Amelia y Zelgadis hubieran podido seguir buscando una cura, y él podría estar tranquilamente en Wolf Pack Island, o en cualquier otro lugar lejos de mi.

No podía dejar de llorar, no sabía que me pasaba, lloraba por mi, por Val, por Amelia y Zelgadis, había tanta angustia dentro de mi corazón, tanta tristeza, había perdido a mi hermano una vez más, eso era una tortura, pero había una tristeza, un dolor y un rencor mucho más antiguo, más añejo, de siglos y siglos atrás, de una traición, de un abandono, de unas palabras que jamás fueron dichas.

- Te odio, hubiera querido no conocerte nunca, mi vida hubiera sido otra. Hubiera podido ver a mis padres antes de que murieran, podría haber visto crecer a mi hermano. Y sin embargo te conocí y llegue a quererte a encariñarme contigo, a pensar que podía confiar en ti. Tu me traicionaste, me usaste, y aun cuando renací, no pudiste dejarme tranquila, ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme daño, ¿Por qué tenias que regresar una vez más, ¿Por qué no podías dejarnos a mi y a Val tranquilos, ¿Por que sigues hiriéndome así, ¿Qué daño te hice yo, para que tu destrozaras mi vida?...-

El abrió sus ojos y me miró, no con esa mirada siniestra que regularmente tenía cuando los abría, se veía dolido, y avergonzado, ¿por mi, el se sentía así ¿por mi?.

Llore por horas, tenía que sacar todo el dolor de mi, era algo que tenía meses dentro, desde que ese idiota de Zeros había vuelto a mi vida. Comencé a hablar, del pasado, como si hablara conmigo misma, él solo escucho, jamás dejo de abrazarme, siguió ahí conmigo, hasta que pareció dormirse, no dejo de abrazarme, incluso, cuando yo también, rendida por el cansancio y la pena, me quede dormida en sus brazos, el no me soltó.

Desperté al otro día en mi cama, todo había sido un sueño. Amelia ya se había levantado y no parecía que ella y Zel hubieran peleado. Zeros apareció más tarde, y se dedico a molestar a la quimera, que le brindo un buen desayuno. Seguimos nuestro camino, para encontrar a Val, pero yo sentía como si un gran peso, se hubiera ido de mi corazón, me sentía más ligera, tenía más confianza en que lograríamos encontrar a Val.

- Filia, toma.- Me dijo Amelia, ofreciéndome una botellita.

- No tengo sed.- Conteste.

- No, unta el líquido, alrededor de tus ojos, los tienes muy hinchados, como si hubieras llorado toda la noche.-

- Gracias.- Hice una pequeña reverencia, para después hacer lo que me pedía, casi estoy segura, de que Zeros nos observaba, a pesar de que cuando lo busque con la vista, parecía muy ocupado en escapar de Zelgadis.

**Continuara…**

**N o t a s d e l a A u t o r a: **

Si, ya se, ya se, muy corto.

Pero este fic, es algo especial, es la primera vez, que no me estoy preocupando tanto por la extensión de los capítulos, si no más bien por lo que pasa, estoy dejando que la historia fluya por si sola, sin forzarla, por eso unos capítulos son más largos que otros, y este, es simplemente una parada en la aventura ;).


	15. Capítulo Catorce: Navidad Juntos

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

**NAVIDAD JUNTOS**

_A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro trás puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento porqué este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo  
Y a veces del viento_

_A veces de un hilo, y a veces de un ciento  
Y hay veces mi vida, te juro que pienso  
¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir como siento?  
Sentir como siento que sea difícil_

_A veces te miro, y a veces me dejas  
Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas  
A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles  
A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie_

_A veces te juro de veras que siento   
No darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos  
¿Porque es tan difícil, vivir solo es eso  
Vivir solo es eso¿por que es tan difícil?_

- Cuando Nadie Me Ve, Alejandro Saenz.-

Llego el invierno.

El frió puede llegar a calar hasta los huesos, pero mientras caminamos, yo solo puedo recordar ese mismo paisaje nevado, que cubría los cadáveres de la raza de Val en la vieja ciudad de los dragones antiguos. Aquellas montañas desérticas que había visitado con Zeros siglos atrás, estaban ahora cubiertas por la nieve, preservando para la posteridad, los cuerpos sin vida de los sabios dragones. Aquella vez, fue ahí donde descubrí la verdad acerca de los dragones dorados que me habían educado, pero no había podido recordar que yo ya había estado en ese lugar, ni que la causante de la masacre había sido yo, hasta la batalla en mi tienda.

Tenía tantos recuerdos dolorosos en la mente, a veces todo lo que quería era despertar sin acordarme de nada, o mejor aun, no despertar…

- ¡ESTUPIDO NAMAGOMI!- El muy desgraciado, aprovechando mi distracción, me había arrojado una enorme bola de nieve. Por toda respuesta, recibí un certero disparo helado sobre mi cara. – ¡MALDITO ESO FUE A TRAICIÓN!- Rugí y me dispuse a crear una avalancha de nieve con mi masa, bajo la cual esperaba sepultarlo, pero el muy cobarde escapo al astral y volvió a la carga. Nos perseguimos por cerca de una hora hasta que yo me agote y el idiota se aburrió. Amelia y Zelgadis, se hicieron a un lado para contemplar la batalla.

Una nevada nos sorprendió al caer la tarde y nos refugiamos en una pequeña cueva a la orilla de una ladera, me senté al lado de la princesa, mientras Zel preparaba café y algunas viandas para cenar. Zeros había desaparecido justo cuando la tormenta comenzó, supusimos que no lo veríamos hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Tengo nieve en la cara?- Pregunte a mi compañera, puesto que me miraba de una forma extraña.

- No.- Dijo ella y volteo la cara tratando de evitar que le hiciera preguntas.

- ¿Entonces¿Por qué me mirabas de esa forma?- Seguí preguntando intrigada. Amelia se dio cuenta de que no la dejaría tranquila, y por fin me respondió:

- Bueno, es que no sonríes a menudo.-

- No tengo muchas razones para sonreír.- Me queje amargamente.

- Pues parece que Zeros san, siempre te da alguna- Dijo ella de manera picara.

- ¿QUE?- Le grite a Amelia escandalizada, pero ella me paro en seco, para seguir hablando.

- No te rindas amiga, necesitas tu sonrisa para seguir peleando por la justicia.- Dijo la princesa, con su característico símbolo de victoria hecho con los dos dedos, se levanto y fue junto a su prometido, con el pretexto de ayudarle con la merienda.

Cuando estuvo lista, los tres nos reunimos alrededor de las acogedoras llamas de la fogata. La nevada había cesado. Estábamos a punto de dar el primer bocado, cuando alguien se hizo presente en la entrada de la cueva.

- ¡Que bien, hemos llegado justo a tiempo!- Grito alegremente una pelirroja que era escoltada por un alto rubio.

- ¡Lina!- Grito Amelia alegremente al verla. Zel miró a los recién llegados y después miro de reojo los platos ya preparando, suspiro y se interno en la noche para buscar más comestibles, Gaury lo siguió.

- Me alegra verla señorita Lina, pero ¿Cómo nos encontró?- Pregunte extrañada.

- Ustedes cuatro viajando juntos¿crees que pueden pasar desapercibidos?- Dijo ella riendo de buena gana.- Y bien, díganme que es esta vez¿un demonio de otra dimensión¿un gran tesoro maldito¿algún artefacto mágico de inigualable poder¿otro trozo de la Biblia de Clair¿O alguno de los "parientes" de Zeros intentando conquistar el mundo?.-

- Es Val- chan.- Le conteste.

- ¿Valgarv, no me digas que volvió su parte demoníaca.- La pelirroja frente a mi hizo un gesto molesto, no quería enfrentarse al dragón antiguo de nuevo.

- No, el huevo aun no eclosiona, lo han secuestrado.- Le explique rápidamente.

- ¿Secuestrado?- Me miró Lina incrédula, sabia que un huevo de dragón seria codiciado por mucha gente, mercenarios, mercaderes, reyes e incluso los Dark Lords por sus propiedades mágicas y por el poderoso dragón en si. ¿Pero quien se arriesgaría a ser perseguido por aquel grupo de lunáticos por un huevo¿Quién desafiaría la furia de la hechicera del infierno, una hembra dragón, una princesa, una quimera, el portador de la espada de la luz y por si fuera poco un demonio?

- ¿Por qué no me llamaron?- Dijo ella dolida.

- Todo paso muy rápido Lina.- Aclaro Amelia, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- ¿Qué es lo que saben¿Quien se lo ha llevado?- Pregunto la hechicera. Amelia fue quien le respondió, a mí la angustia y la desesperación me hicieron enmudecer.

- No sabemos nada, hemos vagado de pueblo en pueblo y de ciudad en ciudad buscando alguna pista, nadie ha visto pasar a los secuestradores, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Todo lo que tenemos son los cabellos de Ceified.-

- ¿Cabellos de Ceifiéd¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la hechicera. Saque de mi manto los mechones y se los acerque ha Lina, ella extendió su mano para tomarlos.

- ¡No los toques Lina!- Grito Amelia, he intento mover la mano de la pelirroja, pero los cabellos ya estaban en su mano.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Amelia?- Grito la pelirroja molesta, ya con los cabellos en la mano.

- Nada.- Dijo avergonzada la princesa.

- Es que solo las vírgenes pueden tocarlos.- Dije para conseguir un tono casi morado en la piel de Amelia y me reí.

- ¿Así que nuestra princesita se ha portado mal?- Lina había adquirido una cara siniestra y amenazaba a la princesa con los cabellos de Ceifíed mientras esta huía avergonzada.

Mientras la perseguía dándole pequeñas descargas de energía con los cabellos y le exigía que le contara todo, yo las observaba divertida. Tener a Lina de nuestra parte, no solo aumentaba las posibilidades de traer a Val sano y salvo de regreso, si no que haría menos pesado el viaje.

La mañana siguiente, la entrada de la cueva casi había desaparecido por la nevada. Lo cual hizo feliz a Lina, que soltó de inmediato un Drag Slave sin miramientos, tomando a un Zeros que iba apareciendo por sorpresa, apenas si alcanzó a quitarse.

- Buenos días también para ti, Lina.- Dijo con su sonrisa sarcástica.

Lina no perdió un segundo, cuando ya lo tenía sujeto por el cuello.

- Dime todo lo que sepas del secuestro de Val, y donde me respondas con un Sore wa hitmisu desu, te va a pesar. – Le dijo amenazadoramente con el puño cerrado. Zeros se lo estaba pasando bomba, aparte del desayuno suculento que la furia de Lina le proporcionaba, era la broma más genial de su vida, por primera vez era inocente.

- Se exactamente lo mismo que todos, querida Lina.- Dijo complaciente el demonio.

- ¿Quiénes todos he¡No me salgas con tus juegos de palabras, Tu siempre sabes algo más, así que dímelo de una vez.- Le ordeno la pelirroja.

- Déjalo en paz Lina, él no sabe nada. Cuidaba el huevo por órdenes del ama de las bestias y ella ahora esta furiosa por que su más poderoso secuaz, fue burlado y sacado del combate con los cabellos de Ceified.-

- Es cierto.- Atino a decir Zeros, mientras aprovechando el asombro de Lina, se zafada de su agarre. Comencé a caminar sin saber a donde, solo quería huir del silencio que mi declaración había armando. Estaba segura que todos pensaban que habían brincado de pronto a otra dimensión, Zeros era inocente y yo lo había defendido.

- ¡Filia¡Filia!- Corrió y grito Gaury hasta alcanzarme.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte.

- Bueno, todos nos preguntamos ¿donde piensas ir internándote en el bosque?- Me pregunto inocentemente. Me sonroje.

- Pues… al baño.- Respondí. El rubio volvió corriendo hasta los demás pero antes de estar a su alcance grito a todo pulmón.

- ¡DICE QUE VA AL BAÑO!-

Lo cual me hizo acelerar el paso hasta perderme en el bosque por un buen rato. Cuando volví el desayuno ya estaba listo y todos se veían inquietos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte.

- Bueno, veras, han estado viajando por mucho tiempo sin encontrar nada y por si no te has dado cuenta, es invierno. Hemos estado hablando y creemos que seria bueno pasar las fiestas en Zefilia.- Me soltó la pelirroja lo más calmadamente que pudo, por temor ha hacerme enfadar. Aun recordaba como me ponía yo, cuando querían pararse a comer durante el asunto aquél de estrella oscura.

- ¿Las fiestas¿Cuáles fiestas?- Pregunte extrañada.

- La Navidad Filia, Gaury y yo nos dirigíamos a Zefilia para pasar la Navidad con mi familia antes de que escucháramos que ustedes andaban por aquí, así que nos desviamos un poco para encontrarlos.- Me dijo ella sonriendo. Navidad una celebración humana que se parecía demasiado a las Fiestas de la Gracia que celebrábamos los dragones.

- No tengo mucho animo para fiesta Lina.- Le dije sinceramente.

- Por eso tenemos que ir, tienes que levantar ese animo. Además, bueno, no me hagas decirlo.- Dijo Lina bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa Lina?- Pregunte sin saber a que se refería.

- Voy a odiarte por esto Filia, no me hagas decirlo.- La pelirroja se veía terriblemente incomoda.

- Es que no se que intentas decirme.- Replique yo, comenzando a enfadarme.

- ¡Luna esta en Zefilia!- Gritó la pelirroja enojada y con ganas de golpearme. Me quede muda de asombro. porque no lo había pensado. Luna, el Caballero de Ceified quizás supiera algo, quizás pudiera ayudarnos.

- Esta bien Lina, iremos a Zefilia.- Le dije sonriente. Nos vendría bien un descanso a todos, los dragones no nos cansábamos con facilidad, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada al clima invernal y me sentía algo extraña, muy cansada y con la cabeza pesada.

- Todo arreglado¡en marcha!- Grito a los otros que ya habían recogido nuestro pequeño campamento y nos pusimos en marcha rumbo a Zefilia. Me sonreí de pensar, como había llegado la noche pasada y ya había tomado el mando del grupo, haciéndose cargo de todo, esa era la Lina que me había enseñado a vivir cada día con ilusión y esperanza, estaba agradecida de que se hubiera unido a la búsqueda de Val.

Llegamos a Zefilia dos días después al caer la tarde, apenas a tiempo para las fiestas. El ahorro de tiempo fue debido a la hostigación de Lina para que yo me transformara en dragón y los llevara a todos en mi lomo. Todo el viaje sentí las frías corrientes de aire sobre mi escamosa piel. Bajamos en un bosque cercano al pueblo de Lina, donde me transforme en humana y caminamos los pocos metros que faltaban para entrar a la ciudad. La pelirroja se veía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, nerviosa. Llegamos a una pequeña casa, en una de las orillas de la aldea, la casa de los Invers.

- ¿Mamá¿Papá, Estoy en casa.- Grito la pelirroja.

- ¡Lina, mi pequeña ha vuelto a casa.- Grito una mujer saliendo a resivirla. Tenía la misma estatura de Lina, su figura era algo gruesa, llevaba un delantal y un pañuelo sujetando los cabellos rojos, salpicados de canas. La abrazo fuertemente. Un hombre mayor alto y delgado de cabellos oscuros, bajo corriendo la escalera y arrebato a la pelirroja de los brazos de su madre para abrazarla el también, después la separo y mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡Pequeña holgazana¡Te has pasado el año sin enviarnos una sola nota para saber que estas bien¡Sabes lo que tu pobre madre sufre al no saber de ti¡Y todo el trabajo que hace Luna en la taberna sin tu ayuda¡Tendrás que trabajar durante la cosecha lo doble si esperas que te perdone!- Le gritaba su padre a todo pulmón sin importar que nosotros lo observáramos desde la puerta.

Ahí comencé a entender el extraño carácter de mi querida amiga hechicera, actuaba como dueña del mundo porque su madre la consentía a más no poder, y tenía ese carácter tremendamente fuerte por la dureza de su padre.

- Así que has vuelto.- La figura de una joven mujer de cabellos negros se hizo presente en la puerta de lo que yo supuse era la cocina. La recordaba, alta, esbelta pero con curvas muy marcadas, cabellos negros y lacios, de rasgos felinos. Una mujer muy bella y causa de mucho de los complejos de Lina, según pude entender. Luna se acerco a su hermana, Lina la veía nerviosa.

- Pensé que a esta hora estarías en la taberna.- Le dijo la pelirroja.

-Se las pueden arreglar un rato sin mi, vine a ayudar a mamá con la cena.- Le contesto ella secamente.

Había demasiada tensión entre las Invers. De pronto volteo a vernos.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes en la puerta, Pasen, van a pensar que todos los Invers somos tan maleducados como Lina.- Ordeno. Así que eso también venia de familia.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo Filia y a ti Zeros, hace tiempo que no vienes por acá¿A tu ama le ha dado por la abstinencia?- Pregunto divertida.

- No, he estado ocupado, pero supongo que ya que estoy por aquí, podremos hacer negocios más tarde.- Replico el demonio con una sonrisa siniestra.

- Haber a ustedes no los recuerdo, amigos de mi hermana supongo. – Se quedo mirando al resto del grupo.

- ¡Mucho gusto, Yo soy Amelia Will Tesla, princesa de Seyluun¡Y es todo un honor conocer a la Caballero de Ceified que protege nuestra amada tierra.- Termino emocionada la princesa justiciera, haciendo una reverencia. Luna la miró extrañada y le dio las gracias.

- ¿Tu eres la hermana de Lina?- Pregunto el alto rubio contemplándola de arriba abajo.- No se parecen mucho, eres más alta, más bonita y tiene más pecho.-

- ¡GAURY GABRIEV!- Pego tal grito la pelirroja que a la hermana no le quedo la más remota duda quien era el hombre frente a ella. Lo extraño fue que la pelirroja solo se limito a gritarle, no Drag Slave, ni siquiera una flama o un golpe, supuse que era por respeto a sus padres, o más certeramente por el miedo obsesivo a su hermana.

Zel permanecía en una orilla, no tenia la mínima intención de presentarse, así que Amelia decidió ahorrarle la molestia. Jalándolo de un brazo y acercándolo a la sala de estar donde nos encontrábamos.

- Este es Zelgadis Grayword, mi prometido.- Dijo la princesa orgullosa. La quimera se sonrojo fuertemente y Lina salto de su asiento.

- ¡COMPROMETIDOS¡¿Cuándo demonios pensaban decirmelo eh?.- Los encaro la pelirroja.

- Lo siento Lina, no me lo habías preguntado.- Trato de disculparse Amelia.

- ¡LINA¡Déjalos en paz en este momento¿Por qué tendrían que avisarte¡No seas entrometida!-

La escena duro algunos minutos, Lina le gritaba a Amelia y a Luna alternativamente, Amelia trataba de calmarla y Luna le gritaba por entrometerse en asuntos que no eran suyos. Comencé a pensar que Lina trataba a Amelia muy parecido a como Luna la trataba a ella. Así de fuerte era la amistad entre ellas.

- ¡CHICAS BASTA!- Ordeno el padre con semejante voz que retumbo en los cristales de la casa, me imagine que el hogar de los Invers jamás podría ser calificado de tranquilo y silencioso. Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio.

- Bien, ya que se han hecho las debidas presentaciones, todo el mundo a trabajar, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer, antes de la cena.- La señora Invers había tomado el mando y repartía tareas para todos, le asigno algo hasta al estupido namagomi. Luna y Amelia ayudarían a la señora Invers ha cocinar, Lina se encargaría de la decoración de la casa junto con Zeros, pero este ultimo alego que su ama lo llamaba y desapareció, Gaury y el padre de Lina irían al bosque para conseguir un pino y Zel y yo iríamos a comprar más víveres para la cena, había mucha comida en la casa por el legendario apetito de los Invers pero apenas alcanzaría para ellos mismos y un par de invitados por lo que tuvimos que ir a comprar más comida si pensábamos cenar algo.

La tarea no era nada fácil con las calles atestadas de compradores de última hora. Después de pelear con una aldeana por el último pavo de la carnicería, fuimos a comprar frutas secas y algunas especias a un almacén. Había una fila enorme, nos formamos, había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, pero yo tenía frío a pesar de mi abrigo, tenía algunos días que me sentía rara, como si me faltara fuerza en el cuerpo. Me dolía la cabeza por todo el alboroto de las calles y el frió me calaba hasta los huesos.

- ¿Te sientes bien Filia?- Me pregunto Zel.

- En realidad no mucho, creo que no estoy acostumbrada a este clima.- Le dije sin darle mucha importancia. El me toco la frente.

- Tienes fiebre.- Aseguro. Yo, le quite la mano de mi frente y le dije que estaba bien, pero minutos después me desmaye.

Comencé a despertar al sentir una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla, me sentía demasiado débil para abrir los ojos, pero logre despegar un poco los parpados para ver el rostro de Zeros. Debía estar delirando por la fiebre.

- Pensé que me había abandonado.- Le dije tratando de sonreír.

- No seas tonta.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, mientras me quitaba un mechón de cabello de la frente.

Volví a caer en la inconciencia y cuando al fin desperté, lo primero que note fueron las llamas de la chimenea frente a mí. Me senté, estaba arropada por una gran cobija en un sillón de dos plazas en la casa de los Invers. Alcanzaba a escuchar risas y peleas. Trate de ponerme en pie, pero aun me sentía muy débil. Luna apareció unos minutos después con una taza de te.

- Te hará bien.- Me dijo amablemente.

- Gracias.- Respondí.

- Les avisare a tus amigos que has despertado, estaban preocupados.-

- No les digas aun, no quiero echar a perder la cena.- Le dije apenada.

- No digas tonterías. Nadie debería pasar solo esta noche.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo y mirando fijamente a la chimenea. ¿Le estaba ablando a él¿En realidad estaba ahí?

Me quede sola otra vez, por apenas un par de minutos, Amelia y Lina vinieron en cuanto Luna les dijo que había despertado. Después apareció Gaury cargando una enorme mesa de madera, Zelgadis levitando unas ocho sillas y los Invers con la suculenta cena de Navidad.

- ¡Aparécete de una vez. Hay pastel de chocolate como postre!- Le ordeno la Caballero de Ceified a la chimenea.

- ¿A quien le gritas Luna?- Pregunto un Zeros extrañado, caminando a la espalda de la mujer, transportando en sus manos el pastel mencionado.

- Zeros- san ha vuelto hace un rato cuando estabas en la cocina.- Aclaro Amelia, sin entender la confusión de la hermana de Lina.

Tuvimos una agradable cena de Navidad, los Invers eran personas sencillas y amables, de un carácter muy fuerte que nos mantenía entretenidos a todos. Al terminar la cena, los padres de Lina y Luna, nos entretuvieron haciendo un recuento de la vida de Lina desde pequeña y revelándonos sus intimidades. Luna utilizo una especie de hechizo en ella, que nos permitía observar sus recuerdos, guiándonos así por la revoltosa infancia de la pelirroja y después por su alocada adolescencia antes de irse de casa, lo cual hizo que todos nos sonrojáramos con mucha frecuencia y entendiéramos el terror que le tenía Lina a su hermana.

Al llegar la media noche, era costumbre del pueblo, salir a celebrar con los vecinos en la plaza del pueblo. No me sentía del todo bien, pero insistí en ir a la plaza con todos. Luna insistió en que me arropara para salir, era tremendamente protectora, debía ser una pesadilla para el espíritu rebelde de Lina. Apenas si podía caminar con dos suéteres, dos pares de mallas, botas abrigo, bufanda, orejeras y mitones. El vino corría libremente, no por nada decían que el vino de Zefilia era el mejor del mundo. Francamente era delicioso, a pesar de que yo no acostumbraba beber.

Había una plataforma Luna hizo un solo de violín bellísimo, después los músicos del poblado se unieron a ella para tocar piezas con mucho ritmo, Amelia y Lina comenzaron a cantar, eran realmente buenas a decir verdad y los padres de la pelirroja comenzaron el baile, junto con algunos otros aldeanos.

El vino hace cosas extrañas con las personas. Zelgadis comenzó a abrazar a todos deseándoles feliz navidad, incluso a la gente que no conocía, muy extraño en la timida quimera. Cuando llegó a Amelia la beso con pasión y le juro que si pudiera se casaría ahí mismo con ella. No se si Amelia estaba tomada, o solo aprovecho la oportunidad, arrastro a su prometido por todo el pueblo hasta que dio con el sacerdote del lugar y le exigió casarlos, el viejo no puso demasiada resistencia, al estar el también bajo los efectos del alcohol. Rápidamente se organizo la ceremonia en la plaza del pueblo, Lina hizo un ramo con noche buenas, las únicas flores que crecen en invierno, tuvo a bien acierto, a pesar de la borrachera, traer las blancas en vez de las rojas, puesto que ambas crecían en las jardineras de su madre.

Luna se las arreglo para conseguir un vestido blanco, y arreglo un sencillo velo para Amelia con las noche buenas y el tul donado de una cuna vieja. Así que todos asistimos a al unión de la princesa y la quimera.

Para entonces Zel ya estaba más dormido que despierto por el vino y apenas si se dio cuenta de que se estaba casando. Tal vez no seria la boda con la que Amelia había soñado, pero se casaba con su "príncipe azul" rodeada de sus amigos más queridos y rodeada de gente sencilla y buena. Para ella eso valía más que la elegante boda en el palacio, rodeada de nobles cegados por el poder. Su felicidad hubiera sido completa, si su padre hubiera estado ahí. La ceremonia termino pronto, los recién desposados desaparecieron y la fiesta continuo con aun más sorpresas.

La noche se la llevo Gaury, a quien yo nunca me imagine que el vino le dotara de tal lucidez de pensamiento.

- Señores Invers, tengo el honor de pedirle la mano de su hija, claro, si ella me acepta.- Les dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y deslizaba un sencillo anillo plateado con un rubí engarzado, en el dedo de la pelirroja. Lina estaba tan sorprendida que no atino a decir nada, su cabeza cayo al frente, supusimos que eso quería decir si. Gaury supuso lo mismo y la beso. Eso hizo reaccionar a la pelirroja.

- ¡NO EN PUBLICO IDIOTA!- Grito la hechicera con todas sus fuerzas, y sin importar la mirada de desaprobación de sus padres y de Luna, le lanzo un Drag Slave a su ahora prometido.

- Lo siento.- Lo escuchamos gritar a lo lejos.

Era de madrugada y camine con Luna y los señores Invers, de vuelta a la casa. Iba apoyada en Luna tropezando algunas veces, ya no me sentía mal, pero estaba mareada, ambas consecuencias del vino. Llegamos a la casa y Luna me ayudo a llegar hasta la habitación de Lina, donde se supone que Amelia y yo nos quedaríamos, pero aun no había vuelto.

Me mire en el espejo de la habitación, tenia una imagen curiosa, con tanta ropa sobre de mi, me veía muchos más voluminosas, especialmente mi estomago y abdomen, me veía como si estuviera preñada.

- Le haría gracia al namagomi.- Me dije riendo tontamente. Después de cenar y estar presente en la humillación publica de Lina, Zeros había desaparecido, alegando que tanta felicidad no le sentaba.

- En realidad creo que te vez linda.- Dijo él, apareciendo sentado sobre el marco del espejo, algo imposible para un humano.

Volví a reírme tontamente, el vino de Zefilia en combinación con la enfermedad, creaban unas alucinaciones únicas. Se transporto frente a mí y yo lo abrase.

- Me gusta mucho como hueles.-

El sonrió complacido y me devolvió el abrazo. Segundos después, yo me separe de él.

- Ayúdame a quitarme esto.- Le dije inocentemente mientras me quitaba el abrigo y comenzaba a sacarme el primer suéter.

- No me provoques Filia, o dejare de comportarme como un caballero.- Sonrió con malicia.

- Hazlo, no me importa.- Dije mientras le daba la espalda, me sacaba el otro suéter y comenzaba a bajar el cierre de mi vestido dejando al descubierto la espalda. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, voltee y le sonreí. El alcohol hace cosas extrañas en la gente, ese día soltó mis deseos y me pudo en peligro ofreciéndome a un demonio. Se acerco a mí, pude sentir que temblaba mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me hacia girar. Quedamos cara a cara.

- ¿De verdad te aprovecharías de mí?- Pregunte mirándolo, tenia los ojos abiertos pero no entendía lo que esos hermosos ojos amatistas trataban de decirme. Se veía triste, dolido y en el fondo de ese abismo, había una llama que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

- No.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Rodeándome con sus brazos, subió el cierre del vestido hasta cerrarlo nuevamente. Me levanto en vilo y me acostó en la cama, me arropo, para después desaparecer.

**C O N T I N U A R A**…

--U, realmente pienso que voy a recibir varias reclamaciones por este episodio, primero por que tarde en actualizar, luego la personalidad de Luna y después la apresurada boda de Zel y Amelia y el sorpresivo compromiso de Gaury y Lina, para terminar con la crueldad para el lector de esta ultima escena. ¿A que se queda uno con el sentimiento atravesado, (ahora imagínense lo que fue vivirlo en realidad :P).

Vamonos por partes, diría Jack el destripador.

Primero la personalidad de Luna Invers, es realmente difícil de saber, puesto que nunca aparece en la serie y siempre que es mencionada es acompañada de un miedo histérico por parte de Lina. Ya existe una especie de personalidad "cliche" de Luna en los fics, que es la que use como base agregándole un poco de miel. Así tenemos a la Luna mandona y sobre protectora que es terror de Lina.

Lo pongo a consideración de los lectores¿que les ha parecido esta Luna, a mi manera ;)?

Segundo, la boda, Zel y Ame son personajes de apoyo en esta historia, si quieren leer un buen fic de ellos dos, les recomiendo "Un Alma", de Sol y Luna. Porque en esta historia nada más salen en esta parte y como ya he dicho, de apoyo.

Bueno, no creo que haya realmente muchas quejas por el compromiso de Lina y Gaury, pero si las hay, son bien recibidas también :P.

La ultima escena es casi literal a como paso en realidad. Encierra el gran secreto de Zeros en ella¿saben cual es ;), si no lo descubren, tendrán que esperar hasta la tercera parte de esta zaga donde Filia rememora esta escena y logra descubrirlo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo !

No se olviden de su review eh!

Anais.

P.D. A que resulta extraño el _"Me gusta mucho como hueles",_ ¿A que olerá un demonio, la tradición dice que a azufre, entonces¿Por qué el olor le agrada a Filia? Mi teoría es que le recuerda a los volcanes donde se crió :P. ¿Ustedes que piensan?


	16. Capítulo Quince:Oraculos y Abismos

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

**ORACULOS Y ABISMOS**

_Adelante, vamos, todo irá bien. ¿Estás bien? Sin duda todo irá bien  
No puedo garantizarlo  
Pero, aunque no puedo ver el mañana, estoy realmente entusiasmado   
Así que vivamos una pequeña aventura  
Porque sé que te gustan las aventuras, ¿verdad?_

_Sí, sin duda podemos pasar miedo  
Hay algo de verdad en tus palabras  
Pero por alguna razón siento que ya no podemos echarnos atrás  
¿Perderemos o ganaremos? ¿Será blanco o negro?  
Esto no va muy bien con mi carácter, pero de vez en cuando está bien, ¿verdad?_

-But, but, but., imagen song de Zeros-

- ¿Filia?, ¿Puedo pasar?.-

La voz vino detrás de la puerta, apenas si abrí los ojos, los golpes sobre la madera retumbaban en mis oídos amplificados por mi malestar.

- Si, solo no hables muy fuerte.- Le conteste a Lina.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Me pregunto la pelirroja, mientras tomaba asiento en una orilla de la cama.

- Creo que estoy peor, esta enfermedad ha comenzado a afectarme también los oídos.- Me queje.

- ¿Enfermedad?, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. ¿Nunca has tenido resaca Filia?- Se rió de mi, con tanta fuerza que escondí la cara entre los almohadones y comencé a sentirme mareada.

- Baja el volumen de tu voz, por favor.- Chille.

- Espera un momento, ahora lo arreglo.- Me dijo sonriendo para abandonar la habitación y volver más tarde con un extraño brebaje.

- Toma, te hará sentir mejor.- Dijo mientras me ponía una taza con un contenido viscoso y azul en mis manos.

- Huele horrible, ¿Qué es?- Pregunte mirando asqueada el brebaje.

- El remedio patentado de los Invers contra la resaca, te sentirás mejor enseguida.- Me dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada.

No estaba muy convencida pero me lo trague sin saborearlo, inmediatamente sentí un ardor quemante en el estomago, los ojos comenzaron a llorarme y grite con todas mis fuerzas. Caí en la cama por la fuerza de aquella rara sustancia, segundos después, nada, el dolor de cabeza, la hipersensibilidad y el mareo, se habían ido.

- Gracias, tendrás que decirme como prepararlo, es muy potente, pero todo mi malestar ha desaparecido.- Le dije a mi amiga, sentándome en la cama.

- Solo funciona con la resaca Filia, no alivia ninguna otra cosa. Además es un secreto de familia, si te lo dijera tendría que matarte.- Me miró con sus ojos rojos, entreabiertos, se veía siniestra. Luego cambió a su semblante confiado de siempre.

- Vamos, es casi medio día, nos esperan para el almuerzo-

Me levante de la cama, Lina estaba por salir para permitir que me quitara la pijama, cuando ambas nos dimos cuenta de algo extraño.

- ¿Te dormiste con la ropa puesta?, ¡Si que estabas bebida anoche Filia!- Se mofo de mi. Yo solo atine a sonrojarme, recordé de golpe al namagomi en mi habitación y mi comportamiento, me escandalice, si eso en realidad había ocurrido podría apostar que Zeros me atormentaría con ello hasta que L-sama despertara.

Bajamos después de que me cambiara de ropa, todos ya estaban reunidos en la mesa, comiendo lo poco que había quedado del día anterior, todos menos él. Fue una comida "normal",Gaury y Lina y los Invers peleando por la comida, Amelia y yo mirándolos sorprendidas y Zel, enfuruñado, tomando café. Todos se veían como siempre, como si los acontecimientos de la noche pasada hubieran sido un sueño. ¿Había sido todo una alucinación provocada por mi enfermedad en combinación con el alcohol?, el brillo de un rubí en el dedo de Rina y dos argollas plateadas en los dedos anulares de Amelia y Zelgadis, me indicaron lo contrario.

Al terminar la comida, nos quedamos haciendo sobremesa, cuando el namagomi apareció.

- ¡Felicidades por el compromiso Lina!, ¡Y a los tortolitos por la boda!, Seguro los cuatro pasaron una noche movidita, porque según se, ninguno paso la noche aquí- Grito a todo pulmón, mencionando los temas innombrables. El color rojo se hizo presente en tres rostros por la pena, mientras que Gaury parecía no enterarse de nada.

- ¿De que habla Zeros, Rinita?- Volteo a ver a su prometida, la pelirroja le dio tal golpe en la cabeza, que todos entendimos que su relación y el compromiso, era un tema "tabú" entre la pareja.

- ¿A que has venido Zeros?- Pregunto irritada Lina

- Vine a comer. Debo agradecerte el suculento banquete de ira.- Rio Zeros de buena gana.

- Por cierto Zeros, ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo lo que ocurrió ayer, si te fuiste al terminar la cena? No estarías por ahí husmeando, ni entrando furtivamente en las habitaciones ¿verdad?- Interrogo Luna al namagomi, con la fingida inocencia de alguien que sabe perfectamente de lo que esta hablando.

- Sore wa hitmisu desu.- Sonrió el demonio con toda la cara.

- Me lo imaginaba.- Sonrió Luna, para después agregar en un tono misterioso:

-Un día tendrás que dejar de ocultarte en esa frase y la verdad quizás te redima o te destruya.-

Un extraño silencio se apodero del lugar cuando Luna menciono aquella frase, sonó casi como una profecía, la caballero de Ceífied, se relajo después de eso y comenzó a reír.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, deberían ver sus caras, cualquiera pensaría que he profetizado el colapso del Universo Sur.- Se burlo, la pelinegra. – Bueno, basta de juegos. Es hora de trabajar, ¡síganme!- Se puso de pie para la sorpresa de todos y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

- Disculpe señorita Luna, ¿pero a donde vamos?- Pregunto Amelia, alcanzándola en la puerta.

- Al Oráculo de Ceífied, por eso han venido hasta acá ¿no?, están buscando un huevo de dragón antiguo que fue robado de la tienda de Filia.- Dijo ella naturalmente.

- ¡Sorprendente!, en verdad eres la representante de Ceífied en la tierra, conoces lo que hay en nuestro corazón sin preguntarlo.- Amelia parecía apunto de inclinarse y hacerle reverencia a una muy sorprendida Luna, ella volvió a reír divertida.

- En realidad Amelia, lo sorprendente es como la gente se comunica de pueblo en pueblo y que los demonios siendo criaturas de la oscuridad, tengan tan poca resistencia al alcohol.- Dijo volviendo a reír y guiñándole un ojo.

Caminamos por las calles adoquinadas de Zefilia, para poder llegar a su santuario dedicado a Ceífied. No era de sorprenderse que siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, contarán con su propio templo, ya que aunque muchos parecían ignorarlo, no eran pocos los que sabían que la primogénita de los Invers, era el Caballero de Ceífied. Nada más llegar al templo, presencie lo que pensé jamás vería en mi vida, a Lina Invers, obedeciendo ordenes de otro ser humano sin rechistar y al momento. Luna le ordeno limpiar a profundidad el templo, colocar maderas aromáticas para purificarlo y encender el fuego del oráculo. Aun era un misterio para nosotros, el miedo irascible que le tenía Lina a su hermana, pero por lo pronto, el cambió operado en ella era impactante, ni siquiera dejo que Gaury la ayudara con la madera para el fuego del oráculo. Luna solo la observaba ir y venir, con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro y Lina mantenía su vista fija en ella, esperando su aprobación a todo lo que hacia.

- Buen trabajo hermanita, pudiste tardar menos, pero bien en términos generales.- Le dijo Luna a la pelirroja mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, lo cual irrito a Lina sobre manera, sin embargo no dijo una sola palabra al respecto.

Luna por fin se acerco al fuego del oráculo y comenzó a recitar, en un lenguaje ya olvidado, la invocación a la sabiduría de la diosa. Conocía bien el ritual, muchas veces yo misma lo había realizado siendo sacerdotisa, para conocer la voluntad de la diosa. Al renunciar al sacerdocio, el poder de profecía junto con algunos otros dones, se habían esfumado, pues se otorgaban expresamente para beneficio del pueblo y el servicio a Ceífied. Conservaba gran parte de mi magia, fruto de mi estudio, pero los dones otorgados por la diosa, se habían ido. Agradecí mucho que Luna no pidiera que yo misma invocara la sabiduría de la diosa, supongo que sabía bien, que yo ya no podía hacerlo. La pelinegra entro en trance y con una voz ronca nos dirigió la palabra.

"_Viajeros de distintas razas, han recorrido la tierra en su pesquisa, no obstante, lo que buscan en la tierra no esta. Más allá del castillo del delfín, deben indagar. Sin embargo una advertencia debo hacerles: en los abismos encontraran más de lo que piden y perderán más de lo que están dispuestos a dar" _

Al finalizar el trance, Luna cayo rendida, era en extremo fuerte. Los dragones podían soportar el poder de la diosa más tiempo y tan solo debilitarse con el trance. Pero por lo que sabía eran muy raros los humanos que se podían comunicar con ella, muchos morían intentándolo, por que el inmenso poder de la divinidad, podía hacer que sus débiles cuerpos estallaran. Los profetas humanos más reconocidos, siempre terminaban con llagas profundas en la piel que sangraban constantemente durante las profecías y tenían que esperar un largo periodo de tiempo, antes de volver a comunicarse con la diosa. Luna no había tenido ninguna de esas señales en su cuerpo, solo se había desmayado y según lo que dijo Lina, dormiría hasta el día siguiente, pero estaría bien por la mañana.

Gaury, su futuro "cuñado" la llevo en brazos de vuelta a la casa, mientras nuevamente Lina se encargo del recinto. El resto nos reunimos en la sala de estar, para discutir la profecía. Zelgadis la había apuntado en un pergamino, leyó la primera parte.

- _"Viajeros de distintas razas, han recorrido la tierra en su pesquisa, no obstante, lo que buscan en la tierra no esta_". Esta parte es simple, el huevo de Val no esta en el continente.- Dijo la quimera con seriedad.

- Ni en las islas y supongo que con _"tierra"_ se refiere también al nuevo continente, de donde proviene Filia.- Dijo Amelia con seguridad.

- _Más allá del castillo del delfín, deben indagar.- _Leyó la quimera la siguiente parte.

- Se puede referir a un castillo abitado por delfines.- Dije yo, tratando de entender.

- Tengo entendido, que a los sucesores directos al trono varones, también se les denomina delfines.- Aporto Amelia.

Zeros tenía su expresión bobalicona en la cara, podría apostar que se reía de nosotras.

- ¿Tu cabecita no da para más querida dragona?, esa parte por si sola no dice gran cosa, los oráculos no deben interpretarse por separado sino como un conjunto. Me extraña de ti, algo básico que cualquier sacerdotisa que se precie de serlo, debería saber.- Me dijo con tono de suficiencia. Lance un golpe de maza al aire, no era hora de tirarme a los nervios, el idiota de Zeros tenía razón. Los oráculos de la diosa siempre tenían un significado conjunto, cada palabra podía tener mucha significación por si sola, pero lo que daba el mensaje, era el conjunto en si. Me concentre y traje el oráculo completo a mi mente.

"_Viajeros de distintas razas, han recorrido la tierra en su pesquisa, no obstante, lo que buscan en la tierra no esta. Más allá del castillo del delfín, deben indagar. Sin embargo una advertencia debo hacerles: en los abismos encontraran más de lo que piden y perderán más de lo que están dispuestos a dar" _

Para empezar note que el oráculo iba dirigido a todos, eso era extraño pues los oráculos jamás eran colectivos, eran individuales dirigidos solo al que preguntaba o cuando se preguntaba por situaciones concretas, era impersonal, no iba dirigido a nadie en especial, como el que yo misma había hecho sobre estrella oscura. Y este se refería a cada uno de nosotros, por eso aquello de _"viajeros de distintas razas"_ después decía claramente que habíamos estado buscando en lugares equivocados, pero me sonaba raro, ¿por qué todo el mensaje hablaba en colectividad y sin embargo se traslucía que encerraba un mensaje para cada uno? El castillo del delfín no tenia significado por si solo, pero si lo leías junto a la advertencia, hablaba claramente del mar, en el mar había abismos, castillos y delfines. Lo más intrigante era la ultima parte, encontraran lo que buscan, pero perderán algo, algo muy valioso. ¿A que se referiría aquella parte?

- ¿Lo han descifrado ya?, Porque yo si, y estoy segura que nuestro querido Zeros también- Llego Lina contenta.

Mire al demonio de una forma tal, que si las miradas pudieran enviarte al mar del caos, hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El conocía la respuesta del oráculo y me había dejado darle vueltas por horas.

- Val esta en el castillo de Dolphin, debajo del mar.- Sonrió con malicia, y tomo del cuello a Zeros.- Bien demonio, una vez más nos has mentido, ¡No dijiste que los Dark Lords no habían tenido nada que ver en esto!-

- Yo nunca miento querida Lina, el huevo no lo tiene Dolphin.- Se defendió un sofocado demonio.

- ¿Entonces?- Pregunto Lina, sonriendo de forma diabólica y señalando a Amelia, quien se ocupaba de hacer unos raros ejercicios de vocalización.

- La profecía lo ha revelado, el huevo esta debajo del mar, más allá del castillo de Dolphin, en los abismos.-

-¿Estas seguro que los Darck Lords no han tenido nada que ver con esto?- Pregunto Lina de nuevo.

- No.- Dijo un Zeros bastante calmado y con sonrisa bobalicona.

- Entonces, ¡A las profundidades!- Grito Lina emocionada, Amelia la secundo, los demás no estábamos tan emocionados.

- La última vez que fuimos al mar, Amelia me obligo a vestirme de sirena.- Dijo Gaury cruzando los brazos enfadado y con un gesto de enfado típico en los niños. – No volveré ha hacerlo, me escucharon, nada en la tierra me hará volver a disfrazarme de sirena.- Dijo molesto, a todos nos salió una gota en la cabeza y Lina le dijo riendo que no tendría que hacerlo. Zel se limito ha salir de la habitación.

- ¿Y ha este que le pasa?- Pregunto Lina al aire.

- Chico de roca, no flota.- Se rio Zeros abiertamente y una silla salió volando de la otra habitación justo en su dirección, él la esquivo con facilidad.

- Hay otro pequeño problema.- Dije yo sarcásticamente- Dolphin no nos va a dejar pasar por su territorio fácilmente-

- Bueno, Zeros tendrá que conseguirnos unos permisos especiales o Amelia lo deleitara con la Oda a la Alegría, que ha estado ensayando.- Dijo Lina sonriéndole al demonio, al cual parecía comenzar a fastidiarle el uso de un arma tan peligrosa como la voz y la energía de la princesa contra él.

- No será necesario, yo los acompañare.- Dijo Luna, que bajaba lentamente por la escalera.

Lina le lanzo una mirada aterrada, que Luna devolvió con una sonrisa que pareció helar a la hechicera, quien por fin anunció, no sin cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

- ¡Todo arreglado!, ¡Partimos Mañana!-

En un par de días logramos llegar a la costa del mar del demonio. Intentamos contratar un barco y tripulación que nos acompañara en el viaje, pero se volvió una tarea casi imposible, de no ser por las efectivas tácticas de persuasión de Lina. Pareciera que las coordenadas a las cuales intentábamos llegar, era el lugar más maldito del mar, se hablaba de naufragios y desapariciones misteriosas, de moustros que devoraban los barcos de un solo bocado. Todos los barcos comerciales esquivaban esas aguas, y los contrabandistas, que se veían obligados a usar esas rutas, preferían hacerlo muy a la orilla sin adentrarse en la zona.

Zarpamos casi al amanecer, y después de algunos días en alta mar, llegamos a las coordenadas que tanto Zeros como Luna habían indicado. Luna, Lina, Amelia y Zelgadis lograron crear una burbuja lo suficiente grande para que todos cupiéramos en ella. Comenzamos ha descender al oscuro fondo del mar del demonio.

En lo más profundo del océano, estaba el castillo de la Darck Lord.

Completamente blanco, hecho de coral. Era escalofriante, pero bello. Rodeado por toda clase de aterradoras criaturas de las profundidades, tiburones y calamares enormes. Llegamos a lo que parecía la entrada principal, tras cerrarse la puerta la burbuja desapareció, dentro del castillo podíamos respirar normalmente. Dos demonios con forma humanoide y rasgos de pez cuidaban la entrada.

- Bienvenidos.- Dijeron con sonrisas siniestras. Nos estaban esperando, la tensión creció en el grupo, podía ser una trampa. Miramos a Zeros recelosos, el no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero hubo algo que llamo fuertemente mi atención, sujetaba su báculo con fuerza, ¿podía ser esta señal de que el demonio también estaba tenso?

Nos condujeron hasta la presencia de Kai-Ou Deep Sea Dolphin, la Dark Lord del mar. Una hermosa chica, casi una niña de quince años, con ojos y cabello azules, una belleza exótica y atrayente, esa chiquilla era bellísima, su cabello casi parecía flotar, sus ojos rasgados tan parecidos a los hermosos ojos amatistas de Zeros. Siempre me había intrigado la gran belleza de los seres de la oscuridad, por supuesto que jamás me atrevería a compartir esos pensamientos con nadie.

Ella nos recibió en un gran salón, donde se había dispuesto una gran mesa con comida, claramente nos estaba esperando. Ninguno de nosotros se sintió tranquilo, pero cuando Dolphin nos invito a pasar a la mesa, Luna, Lina y Gaury, olvidaron cualquier desconfianza que pudieran sentir. Amelia, Zel, Zeros y yo, nos sentamos a la mesa sin probar nada, la chiquilla se rió, tenía una sonrisa dulce, por un segundo pude ver al namagomi, claramente tensarse.

- No estoy tratando de envenenarlos si eso es lo que creen, así que disfruten de la comida, hablaremos de negocios más tarde.- Dolphin nos hablo directamente, mientras nos dedicaba una calida sonrisa, Zeros pareció tensarse aun más, aunque parecía que yo era la única que lo notaba. Probé el caldo que tenía frente a mí, no parecía tener nada sospechoso, de hecho estaba delicioso, sabía a alguna especie de consomé de pescado, sazonado con especias.

La comida concluyo sin incidentes, nuestra anfitriona se veía complacida, tenía una dulce expresión en su rostro. Se levanto y en segundos, teníamos detrás de cada uno de nosotros a un demonio semejante a los que nos había conducido hasta ahí, aprisionando nuestras gargantas con sus garras.

- Espero que hallan disfrutado la comida.- Siguió ella hablando con esa dulce voz. Mientras nos observaba forcejear con los demonios. Gaury desenvaino la espada, Lina, Amelia y Zel estaba apunto de lanzar un conjuro, cuando Luna concentro en sus manos una bola de luz, que nos cegó a todos y desmaterializo a los demonios en segundos. Incluso las ropas y el rostro de Dolphin sufrieron algunas heridas, Zeros había desaparecido en cuanto vio la energía concentrarse en las manos de la Caballero de Ceífied y se apareció de nuevo, tras la explosión de luz.

- No hemos venido hasta acá, para ser devorados por tus demonios.- Le hablo tajantemente Luna, a la demonio.

- ¿Preferirían entonces que yo misma los devorara?- Dijo la joven, mientras sostenía en alto, los cubiertos que momentos antes había utilizado, y una sonrisa sádica, borraba de golpe la dulzura de su rostro.

- ¡No!, queremos la autorización para explorar tus dominios, concretamente, los abismos.-

- ¡Rayos, que decepción!- Hablo la peliazul, como si en realidad esperara que hubiéramos llegado hasta ahí para ser devorados por sus demonios.- Supongo que no hay problema.- Termino ella diciendo con indiferencia.

- ¿De verdad?- Pregunto Lina con demasiada, desconfianza.

- Si, solo tendrán que darme algo a cambio.- Su rostro era nuevamente el de una dulce jovencita.

- ¿Qué tenemos nosotros, que ella quisiera?- Pregunto Amelia a Zelgadis, en voz baja, pero la chiquilla los escucho.

- A él.- Señalo a Zeros, mientras la sádica sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro. ¿Quería al namagomi?, no que me importara, por mi podía quedárselo si quería, pero…

- ¿Por qué a él?- Hizo Lina la pregunta que yo había formulado en mi mente.

- Zellas y yo somos "viejas amigas", ¡Ella me arrebato algo que me pertenecía por derecho propio!, ahora yo me quedare una de sus más queridas posesiones.- Su rostro había cambiado de una forma impresionante, de la más dulce inocencia al odio más puro, si cualquier duda nos quedaba de que esa niña fuera un Dark Lord, se nos borro de golpe en ese momento.

- Lamento no poder complacerte Dolphin, pero no será del agrado de mi ama, que yo me quedara aquí, así que me retiro.- El namagomi que no había hablado hasta el momento, desapareció ante los ojos asombrados de todos, nos había abandonado.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Argggggggg!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡Estupido Demonio!!! ¡¡¡¡Y AUN MÁS ESTUPIDA ZELLAS!!!!.- Gritó Dolphin haciendo un berrinche impresionante que ahuyento, incluso a los demonios que nos tenían capturados. Pronto nos dimos cuenta del porque hasta sus propios demonios la habían abandonado. Comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin siquiera mirar a quien iban dirigidos.

Nos separamos tratando de evitar los hechizos, varios dieron contra la pared y el techo, provocando que se desprendieran grandes partes creando una gran nube de polvo. Protegí mi boca y nariz con un pañuelo y procure mantenerme en guardia por si tenía que esquivar otro hechizo. Para mi sorpresa, no hubo ninguno más y el polvo comenzó a disiparse.

- ¡ERES UNA PEQUEÑA MALCRIADA!!!.- Gritaba Luna, mientras sostenía a Dolphin sobre sus rodillas y le propinaba sendas nalgadas a la Dark Lord.

- ¡BASTA, COMO TE ATREVEZ!!!!.- Chillaba la joven.

- ¡¡¡ALGUIEN TENDRÍA QUE HABER HECHO ESTO HACE SIGLOS!!!!.- Le gritaba Luna a ella, mientras seguía "aplicando el correctivo" a la peliazul.

"_Por Ceífied, ahora si, nos va a destruir a todos"_, fue el pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza, gire la vista tratando de encontrar al resto del grupo, Amelia se encontraba bien, al parecer Zelgadis la había protegido con su propio cuerpo que ahora lucia una gran concha de tortuga. Lina estaba como en shock, estaba sentada en un rincón abrazándose a si misma mientras se movía adelante y atrás , mirando horrorizada a su hermana dándole una paliza a Dolphin. Creo que ahí fue cuando en realidad entendí el miedo que le tenía. Gaury estaba de espaldas, al parecer sus pies estaban atrapados debajo de algunos escombros y lloraba a lágrima viva.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunte, mientras ayudaba a remover los escombros para sacarlo.

- ¡Soy una sirena!, ¡Les dije que no quería venir!- Chillo con una voz tremendamente aguda, mientras liberábamos la cola cautiva debajo de los escombros. Cuando logro salir, nos dimos cuenta de que usaba unas conchas como sostén de unos pechos que antes no tenía.

- ¡Haz que todo vuelva a la normalidad!- Ordeno Luna, a Dolphin. La joven la veía con horror, casi como Lina la miraba y haciendo un delicado movimiento con la mano, hizo que todo regresara a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Buena chica, toma.- Le dijo Luna y sacando un dulce de sus ropas se lo dio, la Dark Lord pareció complacida y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

- Bien, es hora de irnos.- Ordeno Luna y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, los demás la seguimos, lanzando miradas a la joven, que seguía disfrutando de la golosina.

- Esa joven esta loca.- Se atrevió a decir Zelgadis al abandonar la habitación.

- Solo esta un poco desubicada. Debiste ver a Lina, en una época similar.- Se rió Luna, Lina pareció esconderse detrás de Gaury.

Cuando salimos del castillo de Dolphin, Zeros se hizo presente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Nuevamente utilizamos la burbuja y nos dirigimos a los abismos, las profundidades del mar, donde ninguna criatura viva, había logrado llegar antes. Por horas y horas, no hubo más que oscuridad.

- ¿Qué son esas luces Linita?- Pregunto Gaury, señalando pequeños resplandores debajo de nuestros pies.

- Parecen…¿casas?-

Continuara…

**Notas de Autora:**

Pues, francamente no me ha gustado demasiado el capitulo, digamos que es uno de esos capítulos de transición, que se necesitan para unir una cosas con otra, porque si bien no tiene nada de interesante, sin ellos la historia dejaría de tener sentido, y seria solo un montón de anécdotas que no van a ningún lado.

En el carácter de Dolphin, aplico lo mismo que con Luna. El carácter de Dolphin también es un misterio, lo más que se dice por ahí, es que esta loca. Así que decidí hacerla añiñada, para que no me diera tantos problemas para que los Slayers pasaran por su territorio. ¿Por qué quería quedarse con Zeros?, pues también se rumora por ahí que Zellas tuvo que ver con la perdida de la razón de esta chica, por lo que no me imagino mejor venganza que quitarle a Zellas una de sus más queridas y eficientes posesiones.

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero sus reviews

Anais.


	17. Capítulo Dieciseis:Velas Encendidas

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

**VELAS ENCENDIDAS**

_Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase_

_a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate_

_si tú me miras, si tú me miras_

_nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad_

_en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar._

_Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo_

_que he construido para nosotros_

_para el amante perseguido_

_que tiene que esconder su voz_

_cuando decidas aprenderlo_

_no habrá silencio, no te hará falta_

_usar la voz para romperlo_

_si tú me miras me hablarás._

_- Si tu me miras, Alejandro Saenz.-_

- ¿Qué es eso?-

Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar, antes de verme atrapada por las tonelada de agua salada que conformaban los abismos. El ataque fue tan inesperado que ninguno de nosotros alcanzo a reaccionar. El aire le faltaba a mis pulmones, solo pude ver unas sombras acercarse a mi antes de perder el conocimiento.

Desperté confundida.

Sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y otra en mis pulmones, tosí y arroje algo de agua. Lo primero que vi, fue una antorcha con una pálida luz azul que apenas si alumbraba el lugar. En la pared, había inscripciones y símbolos que no podía entender, pero me resultaban familiares de alguna manera.

Trate de ponerme en pie, tuve que sostenerme de la pared, aun no me sentía muy bien. Recorrí el lugar con la vista, era un sitio angosto, no parecía tener puerta y las cuatro paredes eran exactamente iguales a la primera que había visto. Distinguí tres siluetas en el piso. Una de ellas, pertenecía a una mujer alta y de marcada silueta. Despertaba.

- ¿Luna?-

La sombra tosió un poco, arrojo agua también y al fin respondió.

- ¿Filia?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Si, solo algo mareada. ¿Y tu?-

- Podría estar mejor.-

Luna se volvió a su costado, para observar a la otra figura junto a ella. Se trataba de Amelia, estaba inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad, pero al parecer estaba bien.

Me acerque lentamente a la cuarta silueta que se encontraba algo más separada de nosotras. Envuelto en una capa negra, me encontré con Zeros, inconsciente. Me sorprendí, tenía una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- ¡Deja de bromear namagomi!- Le grite asustada, muy pocas veces había visto ese rostro perfecto con otra expresión que no fuera una sonrisa bobalicona. Luna corrió a mi lado para verlo, ella también se sorprendió.

Una de las paredes comenzó a brillar, para después hacerse a un lado. Un alto anciano de largas barbas y rasgos finos, entro por la abertura de la pared. Se dirigió justo a donde nos encontrábamos con Zeros, se agacho junto a él y sin ninguna explicación, penetro su pecho con unas largas uñas provenientes de su arrugada mano. Zeros lanzo un alarido de dolor.

Yo me lance sobre el anciano, intentando sacar la mano que hería a Zeros, no pude acercarme, una extraña energía blanca lo envolvió, haciendo que me rebotara hasta la pared. Luna creaba un hechizo entre sus manos, estaba juntando una gran cantidad de energía para lanzarla contra el anciano, cuando este tiro de las uñas y desgarrando parte del pecho del demonio, saco una especie de bala dorada.

Las heridas del demonio comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras el anciano salía de la mazmorra y Luna volvía a adsorber su energía.

Nos quedamos impresionadas, no entendíamos nada de lo que había pasado. Por horas, solo nos sentamos en la oscuridad esperando. Amelia despertó mareada un rato después, pero el demonio no reacciono. Al fin, la pared volvió a abrirse, el anciano se hizo presente una vez más, junto con dos jóvenes de rasgos similares a los del viejo.

Los observe con detenimiento, tenían forma humana, pero sus rasgos no coincidían con los de ninguna otra criatura que yo hubiera visto jamás. Tenían manos largas con uñas afiladas, similares a las de los dragones pero no tenían cola, eran altos, delgados y de caras finas y alargadas, rasgos propios de los elfos, sus ojos eran ligeramente rasgados, no como los de Zeros, más cerrados con ojos oscuros y brillantes. El anciano casi estaba calvo pero tenía una larga barba blanca que casi le arrastraba, los dos más jóvenes, tenían cabellos prolíficamente cortados, ondulados y negros, además de figuras extremadamente delgadas.

Uno de los jóvenes cargo a Zeros, sobre su espalda como si fuera un costal de papas. El otro simplemente nos señalo al anciano parado en el marco de la pared, por la que habían entrado. Amelia, Luna y yo, seguimos al anciano en silencio, mientras los dos jóvenes hacían guardia detrás de nosotras.

Nos dirigió por corredores muy parecidos a la celda de la que nos había sacado, paredes con símbolos que no entendía pero extrañamente familiares, alumbrados por antorchas de pálida luz azul. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad de corredores y paredes móviles, llegamos a una enorme puerta. El anciano poso sus manos suavemente sobre ella, y la puerta se abrió.

Entramos a una sala enorme, de forma circular, alumbrada por centenares de aquellas antorchas de luz azulosa. Mire al techo, era una cúpula que permitía ver el océano sobre nosotros, y una enorme ciudad alrededor nuestro.

- Bienvenidos a Thyra.- Exclamó con voz ceremoniosa, un anciano que se encontraba en el centro de aquella sala, era muy parecido al que nos escoltaba.

- ¿Por qué nos has hecho prisioneros?- Pregunto Luna en tono desafiante. El anciano rió de buena gana, tenía una risa profunda y grave. No me gusto.

- No son prisioneros, son nuestros invitados.- Dijo con un gesto amable.

- ¿Entonces porque estábamos en una mazmorra?, ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- Demando saber la caballero de Ceified.

- Estaban ahí para su propia seguridad y la nuestra. Teníamos que saber primero si eran enemigos.-

- ¿Cómo sabe que no lo somos?- Demando saber Luna.

- Son criaturas de la superficie, de muy lejanas tierras, no entienden lo que ocurre aquí. Es un privilegio el que sigan con vida y puedan contemplar nuestra ciudad. Se les rescato y se les concedió vivir, solamente por la insignia de tu espada.-

Creo que fue hasta ese momento que Luna, se dio cuenta de que no portaba su espada. Trate de recordar la espada, el escudo de Ceified estaba en ella, como prueba irrefutable de ser la elegida de al Diosa.

- Aun no me has dicho donde esta mi hermana.- Volvió a insistir, Luna.

- Y Zelgadis y Gaury.- Dijo tímidamente Amelia.

- ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?- Grite yo enfadada.

- Lamento mucho informarles señoritas, que sus amigos han sido capturados por nuestros enemigos. Si tuvieron suerte, deben haber tenido una muerte rápida y sin dolor.- Dijo el anciano con tono fúnebre.

- ¡No diga tonterías!, ¡Es mi hermana de la que esta hablando!- Grito Luna exasperada.

- Digo la verdad señorita. Los cretenses no se andan con rodeos, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a su hermana es que se allá ahogado, o que la hallan asesinado antes de llegar a Creta. Los habitantes de esa ciudad maldita, gustan de ofrecer doncellas vivas en sacrificio, después de haberlas ultrajado.-

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, este tipo en verdad cree que Lina es una doncella.- Rió Zeros de buena gana, en un segundo se soltó del chico que lo llevaba sobre la espalda, para después arrojarle una bola de energía. El chico ni siquiera se inmuto, la energía pareció rebotar suavemente en él y disiparse. La cara de Zeros permaneció con su mascara bobalicona, pero estoy casi segura de que estaba tan sorprendido como nosotras.

- Las cosas son muy diferentes aquí, de cómo son en la superficie, se podrán dar cuenta de ello, muy pronto. Me ocupare de investigar a donde se han llevado a su hermana y a sus amigos, como un favor especial. Pero no quiero, que se hagan demasiadas ilusiones. Los chicos los llevarán, a lo que será su vivienda, el tiempo que permanezcan entre nosotros.-

Ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de replicar, todos entendimos que por lo pronto estábamos a su merced y que debíamos conocer más de la gente de los abismos, antes de intentar algo. Los chicos nos condujeron, hasta salir de aquella construcción que parecía ser el templo de la ciudad.

Afuera, no era tan oscuro como dentro, toda la ciudad era iluminada por farolas redondas, puestas sobre una especie de cúpula de cristal que nos mantenía a salvo del océano. Era impresionante, toda una civilización que había florecido en el lugar más impensable: los profundos abismos oceánicos.

En conjunto no era un lugar muy grande, no abría más de cien viviendas. Caminamos por lo que parecía ser la única avenida, que daba la vuelta a toda la ciudad y regresaba al templo. Había varias casas alrededor de la avenida, y algunas otras calles que salían de ella. Eran casa pequeñas, hechas de un material que no podía identificar, con flores en las ventanas y jardines, que tampoco podía reconocer. En muchas puertas, vi aquellos símbolos que no podía entender, pero que seguían siéndome tan familiares.

Nos dejaron en la puerta de una pequeña casa, una anciana y un hombre nos recibieron ahí con cordialidad. La casa les pertenecía, pero al parecer ellos habitaban una contigua, y habían ofrecido la otra para hospedarnos, ya que nunca se había dado el caso de tener extranjeros en la ciudad, no había posadas, hostales u hoteles, y seria una especie de sacrilegio que nos quedarnos dentro del templo, según nos explicaron.

La casa era pequeña, tenia dos cuartos separados por lo que parecía ser, una cocina-comedor y un baño. Luna y Amelia se adueñaron inmediatamente de uno de los cuartos y yo del otro, el namagomi, según sabíamos, no necesitaba dormir.

Me tenia algo preocupada, estaba inusualmente callado y desde que despertara no había intentado molestarme, lo cual convertía las ultimas tres horas, en el mayor tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos sin pelear. Estábamos los cuatro, sentados en la mesa, del pequeño comedor. Era la situación más extraña en la que nos habíamos encontrado, y vaya que habíamos pasado situaciones extrañas.

- ¡Nos vamos a quedar aquí sentados mientras ultrajan a tu hermana y quien sabe a que dolorosas torturas y vejaciones someten a mi querido Zelgadis y al buen Gaury!- Chillo de pronto Amelia.

La princesa se veía realmente angustiada y molesta, pocas veces la había visto así, quizás le hacia falta la serenidad de la quimera para controlarse y no tirarse a los nervios.

- Amelia, claro que estoy preocupada por Lina, pero creo que sabes tan bien como yo, que puede cuidarse sola. Por el momento, creo que debemos quedarnos aquí, he intentar investigar más acerca de esta raza, nos tienen en sus manos. Todo lo que sabemos de ellos es que son muy antiguos, muy poderosos y que probablemente tienen algo que ver con el secuestro de Val.-

- Yo no me muevo de aquí, hasta saber si Val esta en esta ciudad.- Dije enojada, dejando en claro mi posición, La princesa se veía realmente preocupada y triste.- Estoy segura de que Zelgadis y los demás están bien Amelia, pronto volveremos a verlos.- Les sonreí a la princesa tratando de tranquilizarla, pero la incertidumbre, también me carcomía por dentro.

Zeros, que seguía sin decir una palabra, hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa.

- Un momento Zeros, aun no terminamos. ¿Qué sabes tu de estas criaturas?- Luna estaba muy seria, con una mirada fría, no estaba jugando. La cara de Zeros, parecía un perfecto reflejo, de la de ella, pero sus ojos abiertos, con esa mirada, le daban un toque siniestro.

- Thyro y Creta, eran una misma ciudad hace milenios, antes de las guerras de Kouma. Fue la civilización más avanzada de aquella época, hicieron algo que molesto enormemente a Ceífied, y la diosa hundió la ciudad en el océano.-

- ¡Por la diosa, estamos en la Atlántida!- Grito Amelia emocionada.

- Todos conocemos la leyenda. ¿Pero no se supone que entonces todos sus habitantes debieron de haberse ahogado?- Opine yo.

- Podemos darnos cuenta de que no, encontraron la manera de que la ciudad no se inundara. ¿Habías estado aquí antes Zeros?- Pregunto la caballero de Ceífied al servidor de Zellas.

- No.-

- No me mientas, Zellas o cualquiera de los Darck lord, deben haber intentado llegar hasta aquí para poner a los atlantes de su lado. –

- Ningún demonio a puesto un pie aquí jamás, Ceífied hundió la ciudad como castigo, ella la sello con su magia, por lo tanto, ningún demonio podría cruzarla.-

- Quizás un demonio de alto rango.-

- Quizás…- Fue la escueta respuesta de Zeros, se levanto y salió de la casa, no volvió en lo que quedaba del día.

Amelia, Luna y yo, nos quedamos hablando en la mesa, hasta que el hombre y la anciana, nos trajeron la cena, un extraño brebaje, que se servia en platos hondos, que sabía mejor de lo que se veía. Ellos nos contaron un poco más acerca de la historia de la ciudad. De cómo la división entre los barrios de Thyra y Creta habían molestado a la diosa, su pelea que se salio de control, fue le motivo por el cual fueron condenados a los abismos, sobrevivieron gracias a la misericordia de Ceífied y a la poderosa magia de sus ancestros, la cúpula que los protegía del mar y al mismo tiempo los aislaba. En siglos y siglos, nadie había podido salir de Thyra.

- Pero nosotros entramos, y alguien salió para traernos hasta aquí.- Dijo Luna, algo molesta.

La anciana y aquél hombre de aspecto hosco, se quedaron en silencio, no sabían como había sido posible eso, o no querían decírnoslo. Al terminar la cena, nos dispusimos a dormir.

Me retire a mi habitación, pero no pude dormir.

Estaba muy preocupada y tenía mil interrogantes en la cabeza, además, me sentía muy culpable, todos estábamos atrapados en los abismos, por buscar a Val. ¿Dónde estaría mi pequeño?, ¿Lo estarían atendiendo bien? De pronto me vi atrapada en los recuerdos, Zeros y yo peleando, los clientes mirándonos entre divertidos y extrañados, mientras mi pequeño estaba a salvo y calientito en la cesta de la trastienda. Era un recuerdo muy feliz, me hizo sonreír mientras permanecía atrapada en él. Después los recuerdos se amontonaron en mi mente, días muy agradables, antes de que se llevaran el huevo y después todos estos meses sin saber nada, meses y meses de búsqueda infructuosa y en todo estaba él.

Termine llorando amargamente, hasta quedarme dormida.

Desperté angustiada, creo que había tenido una pesadilla, pero no podía recordarla, solo tenía esa terrible sensación de angustia en mi pecho. No tenía la idea de la hora, todo estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, todo excepto, una pálida luz, proveniente de la puerta que daba al comedor.

Me levante y despacio me acerque al marco de la puerta. Zeros se encontraba ahí, sentado en una de las sillas, viendo fijamente la vela de luz azulosa, frente a él.

- Demonio, apaga esa vela. En verdad necesito dormir – Le pedí, quería sonar amable, pero la costumbre pudo más.

- ¿Te desperté dragón?, No sabía que las criaturas de la luz, la rehuyeran.- Se mofo.

- Ni yo, que los demonios, le temieran a la oscuridad.- Me burle.

- Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de los moustros, pequeño dragón.- Me miró desafiante. Le mantuve la mirada, no iba a hacer que me acobardara esta vez. El volvió su mirada hacia la vela y me ignoro, yo volví a mi cama.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, el seguía sentado en la misma silla, observando la misma vela sobre la mesa. ¿Se había pasado toda la noche ahí?, ¿Meditaba?, ¿Vigilaba?, ¿Por qué no apagaba la vela?

Era como un oscuro centinela, como si tuviera miedo. ¿Había algo a lo que Zeros podía temer?, recordé el dolor en su rostro, cuando el anciano extrajo aquella extraña bala dorada y como había tardado en despertar.

En este lugar él era vulnerable, como todos nosotros…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Volvemos a tomar ritmo, creo que lograre terminar esta parte antes de Navidad o. Se pone interesante ¿no? y el que sigue, no se imaginan ;). No se olviden de los reviews eh!!!!


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete:Me dueles

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

**ME DUELES**

_Como dueles en los labios_

_Como duele en todos lados_

_Como duele sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido_

_Como me duele la ausencia_

_Como extraño su color de voz_

_Como falta su presencia en mi habitación_

_Como me duele el invierno_

_Como me duele el verano_

_Como me envenena el tiempo cundo tu no estas_

_Como duele estar viviendo_

_Como duele estas muriendo así_

_Como me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación_

_- Como Duele, Mana.-_

Humedad en mi cama, mi vestido manchado de rojo. El periodo prohibido.

Al igual que las hembras humanas, mis ciclos de fertilidad terminaban con una evacuación de sangre. Mis ciclos eran mucho más largos que los de ellas, pero eso no quería decir que no ocurrieran.

- Kuso.- Maldije en voz alta. No estaba segura de que ya fuera mi tiempo, o de que se me hubiera adelantado el periodo por la presión del océano. Pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que era el peor momento para perder mi magia.

Me levante y tome un baño.

Zeros ya no estaba en el comedor cuando salí del baño. Amelia y Luna estaban despertando.

Necesitaba despejar mi mente, había pasado una muy mala noche, así que me dirigí a la calle, antes de que ellas salieran de su cuarto.

Camine por aquella única avenida, hasta llegar a las puertas del templo, estaban abiertas. Entre, y me senté cerca del altar dedicado a Ceífied, para hacer algo que no había hecho desde cinco años atrás: ore.

Hable con la diosa por horas.

Le conté sobre los recuerdos felices que tenía antes de que se llevaran a Val, de mis temores por su seguridad y la seguridad de mis amigos, le pedí que los protegiera. Le pedí sabiduría para enfrentar la nueva situación en la que nos encontrábamos y… quería decirle algo más, pedirle por alguien más, estoy segura de que ella lo sabía, pero yo aun no estaba lista para lidiar con ello.

Me sentí bien, era como volver a encontrarme con una vieja amiga. Algunos creen, especialmente los humanos, que tienes que tener un don especial para comunicarte con ella. No es verdad, solo hay que hablarle con sinceridad, desde el corazón, y ella siempre escucha, aunque a veces parezca que no.

Luna y Amelia vinieron a buscarme, cuando el sol ya tenía un par de horas de haber salido. Las seguían muchos

habitantes del pueblo, éramos una novedad, en siglos y siglos, nadie había visto extranjeros. Creo que algunas

de esas personas, jamás pensaron que hubiera todo un mundo fuera de la cúpula de los abismos.

Cerca del medio día, el anciano que parecía ser el gobernador de Thyro, nos llamo dentro del templo.

- Les tengo noticias de sus amigos. Efectivamente se encuentran en Creta, al parecer bien, no sabemos si los retienen contra su voluntad, pero todos están vivos.-

- Bien, queremos verlos. ¿Cómo vamos a Creta?- Pregunto Luna, pero sonó más bien como una orden.

- ¡Esta prohibido ir allá! Ninguna persona de esta ciudad puede poner un pie en creta.- Se exalto el viejo.

- Nosotros no somos de aquí, así que supongo que podemos ir.- Dijo Luna, sonriente.

Al anciano no le gusto la manera de contestar, de la caballero de Ceífied, pero procedió a darle un mapa, de un extraño túnel.

- Esta es el único camino para llegar a esa ciudad maldita. Nadie puede recorrerlo sin mi permiso y debo advertirte, que hay pena de muerte para cualquier habitante de Thyro que vaya a Creta.

- Ya le he dicho que no pertenecemos ni a Creta ni a Thyro, así que no estamos bajo sus leyes.-

Dijo ella, tomando el mapa y saliendo del templo, Amelia, Zeros y yo, la seguimos.

La entrada del túnel estaba ubicada detrás del templo, mucho muy lejos de la última casa de Thyro. Se suponía que la puerta debía estar sellada con un poderoso conjunto, pero cuando llegamos hasta ahí, pudimos darnos cuenta, de que el lugar estaba en ruinas, alguien había violado el sello que impedía el acceso al túnel y a la otra parte de la ciudad. Tomamos antorchas de las paredes y avanzamos, no tardamos mucho en encontrar la salida del otro lado, era un recorrido de menos de 15 minutos.

Al salir nos dimos cuenta, de que alguien había tratado de ocultar la abertura del túnel con la ilusión de que el sello y la pared, aun seguían en su sitio. Caminamos un rato por un paraje desierto, hasta que empezamos a ver las casas de Creta. Eran muy similares a las de Thyro, los símbolos en las puertas y los materiales eran básicamente los mismos, sin embargo las casa eran más grandes, y todo el lugar en si, se veía mucho más grande, que su barrio vecino.

Seguimos una calle que parecía ser la principal, teníamos un rato caminando sin ver a nadie cuando llegamos a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, al parecer todos los habitantes de Creta se encontraban ahí congregados en una gran explanada. Se escuchaban exclamaciones y vítores, pero desde donde estábamos no podíamos ver nada. De pronto la multitud se abrió y una bola de fuego se dirigió justo a donde nos encontrábamos. Luna la neutralizo con un hechizo que conjuraba agua y la bola se trasformó en humo. Los que estaban cerca nuestro dieron exclamaciones de admiración y de pronto aplaudieron.

Entonces la vimos, Lina estar muy entretenida lanzándole hechizos a Zel, mientras este contrarrestaba uno y esquivaba otros como la bola de fuego que había salido en nuestra dirección. Nos acercamos, ahora todos nos veían con extrañeza.

- ¡Hey!, ¡Filia, Luna, Amelia, Zeros!, ¿Cómo les va?.- Gaury que también observaba la batalla nos había reconocido y se había acercado a nosotros, fue entonces que Lina paro sus ataques y nos miro.

- ¡ Han tardado mucho en aparecer!.- Chillo la hechicera pelirroja, mientras también se acercaba, Amelia se cruzo con ella en su loca carreta por llegar hasta Zelgadiz, cuando llego hasta él, lo abrazo y le planto un apasionado beso.

- ¡Vaya con los tortolitos!, ¿no?.- Se burlo Rina.

- ¿Están todos bien?.- Pregunte yo.

- Por supuesto que si.- Me contesto la hechicera dando una vuelta frente a mi.

- Pensamos que estaban en peligro y que podrías haber perdido tu virtud.- Dijo Amelia aun en los brazos de Zel.

- ¿Mi que?..¿por que?.- Dijo extrañada la pelirroja

- Creo que será mejor que hablemos en privado.- Dijo Luna tranquilamente.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Lina, y gritando a todo pulmón agrego: - ¡¡¡¡Lo sentimos mucho, pero la función de hoy tendrá que suspenderse, vuelvan mañana, recuerden una moneda de oro por cabeza!!!-

La gente comenzó a dispersarse y Lina condujo a todos dentro de una casa de dos pisos, que no se encontraba muy lejos y contaba con algunos lujos.

- Estábamos preocupados por ustedes. Pensamos que estaban siendo ultrajados y torturados.- Dijo Amelia, en cuanto Lina cerro la puerta.

- Como podrás ver, nos encontramos perfectamente. ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

- El anciano de Thyro, nos dijo que sus vecinos eran muy poco amigables.-

- Lo mismo dice esta gente, sobre las personas que viven cruzando el muro.- Hablo Zel.

- ¿Saben algo de Val?.-

- No Filia, esta gente jamás ha visto un dragón, ni muchas otras cosas que vienen del exterior, al parecer han permanecido aisladas aquí por siglos y siglos.- Contesto Lina.

Lina, Zel y Gaury, nos contaron como al despertar, estaban rodeados de curiosos que los veían con extrañeza, nunca habían visto gente tan diferente a ellos. Quizás por eso al principio, los tenían en una jaula en medio de la plaza, para que todo el que pasara pudiera verlos. A Zel, le costo algo de trabajo convencer al jefe de la ciudad de que no eran peligrosos, especialmente por que Lina, a la menor provocación lanzaba bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra.

Al fin los dejaron libres y les ofrecieron la casa, a cambio de que dieran un pequeño espectáculo mágico cada tarde, cosa que Lina aprovecho para hacerse de algunos fondos.

- ¡No me vean así!, ¡Tengo una boda que planear!¿Saben?- Grito la hechicera al recibir miradas de desaprobación por parte de todos los presentes.

- No parecen malos tipos.- Comento Gaury mientras competía con su prometida, por el último pedazo de lo que parecía un pollo que en vez de alas, tenía aletas.-

- Todos son amables con nosotros, pero su humor cambia drásticamente cuando preguntamos por lo que hay más allá de las murallas, y la razón por la cual viven aquí en los abismos.-

Una mirada de inteligencia paso entre Zeros y Luna, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que ambos sabían más, de lo que decían?,

La charla prosiguió un rato más, Amelia les contó a nuestros amigos la mayor parte de las cosas que nos habían sucedido mientras estábamos separados. Cuando estaba por narrar la advertencia que el anciano nos había hecho acerca de poner un pie en Creta, llamaron a la puerta. Un joven vestido con una extraña armadura, se presento ante Lina.

- Lamento molestarla señorita Lina, pero tengo que informarle que hay pena de muerta sobre aquellos que den asilo a gente de Thyro en su casa. Como no lo sabía, solo me llevare a los extranjeros.- Hablo el joven con una exagerada cortesía.

- No puedes llevártelos, ellos no son de Thyro, son amigos míos, también vienen de la superficie.-

- Aun así tendré que llevarlos ante el Jefe.- Hablo el joven.

Levanto la vista y se me quedo viendo fijamente, su cara se torno pálida y dejo caer la lanza que sostenía en una mano. Zeros se puso en un segundo delante de él y le sonrió siniestramente, el joven salio corriendo despavorido, Zeros adsorbió su cuerpo al astral. Los demás salimos a la calle a buscarlos. De pronto todas las luces de la ciudad habían desaparecido, y estábamos completamente a oscuras. Nos separamos, Luna convoco luz en sus manos y entramos por una callejuela. Luna escucho ruido de batalla y se alejo corriendo dejándome sola. Una escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Zeros siguió a ese muchacho?, ¿Por qué esa callejuela oscura me aterraba?

Escuche el ruido de una cadena arrastrarse, me tense a un más. Un par de ojos brillantes se acercaban a mi en la oscuridad, lentamente, como si me estuviera asechando. Di un paso para atrás, y me tope con la pared. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tenía siglos y siglos que no me sentía tan indefensa. La criatura salia de las sombras, una especie de enorme perro color negro que arrastraba una pesada cadena. En un segundo las posibilidades que tenia pasaron por mi cabeza, no podía pelear con eso, no sin mi magia y mi fuerza de dragón, tenia que pedir ayuda. La criatura se acerco a un más, lista para atacarme. "Llama a Luna", me ordeno mi mente, pero el terror se apodero de mi, la criatura salto sobre sus patas traseras para atacarme.

- ¡¡¡ZEROOOSSSSSSSSSS!!!!.- Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Su báculo se interpuso entre las horribles fauces y mi cuello.

La criatura no me alcanzo, yo estaba paralizada, apenas sostenida por la pared tras de mi, viendo como el demonio peleaba contra aquella criatura. Parecían estar muy parejos en poder y habilidad, jamás había visto a Zeros pelear a ese nivel, nunca que yo recordara, había tenido un adversario que igualara siquiera su poder. No sonreía, no parecía disfrutar esta pelea, me atrevería incluso a decir que estaba preocupado. La criatura lo esquivo y fue directo a mí, un rayo de luz azul salio de sus fauces. Me cubrí con ambas manos, pero no sentí nada. Abrí los ojos, Zeros se había puesto entre el rayo y yo, tenía una rodilla en el suelo y con la otra intentaba tapar de su costado una herida que emanaba humo. Escuchamos un silbido agudo y la criatura desapareció.

- Zeros.- Me acerque a él preocupada.

- Eres una tonta Filia, no puedes ni cuidarte a ti misma.- Me dijo, tratando de ponerse en pie, para demostrarme que no pasaba nada, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo. Lo detuve antes de que cayera, y pase su brazo sobre mi espalda.

- Lo dice el namagomi que no puede mantenerse solo en pie.- Le sonreí, pero el no me devolvió la sonrisa, su cara era una mascara impenetrable.

- ¡ Es hora de irnos!- Ordeno Luna, saliendo de una de las callejuelas.

- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- Le cuestione yo.

- No hay tiempo de explicar, tenemos que irnos. – Me respondió la caballero de Ceífied, mientras me ayudaba a cargar a Zeros.

Empezamos a correr por las oscuras calles, nos seguían. Luna se detuvo para enfrentarlos, convoco la magia de la diosa, pero lo que parecía ser un grupo de hechiceros frente a ella detuvo el ataque con uno de potencia similar.

Zeros convoco una cortina de humo y salimos de su alcance. Corrimos hasta el túnel que nos conduciría de vuelta a Thyro, Lina, Gaury, Zel y Amelia ya nos esperaban ahí.

- ¿Pero como?- Pregunte yo, que entendía cada vez menos, de todo lo que pasaba.

- A pesar de todo, Lina y yo somos hermanas, podemos utilizar nuestros lazos de sangre para comunicarnos.- Me explico Luna rápidamente.

- ¡Deben irse ya!- Ordeno Lina.

- ¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto Amelia, que veía suplicante ha Zelgadis.

- Debemos quedarnos, si queremos encontrar a Val.-

- ¡Val esta en Creta!- Grite yo con angustia y alegría mezclada.

- Eso creemos, el chico al que Zeros casi destruye, es el mismo que utilizo los cabellos de Ceífied contra él.- Explico Zelgadis.

- ¡No me voy sin Val!- Objete yo.

- No es conveniente que nos quedemos aquí Filia, podríamos poner a Val en peligro. El Jefe de Creta parece tener debilidad por mi hermana, ellos se encargaran. Nosotros debemos volver a Thyro, sospecho que tienen que ver en este asunto más de lo que pensamos.-

No hubo más discusiones, Lina, Gaury y Zel, volvieron a Creta, nosotros nos introdujimos en el túnel y volvimos a Thyro. Pensé que algo así como una guardia armada nos estaría esperando, pero me equivoque, la ciudad estaba en calma. Llegamos hasta la casa que habitábamos y recostamos a Zeros en el cuarto donde yo dormía.

El anciano jefe de Thyro, vino a gritarnos un poco después por haber tenido la osadía y la imprudencia de haber ido a Creta. Cuando se canso se fue y pudimos hablar. Zeros parecía dormir.

- No esta dormido, esta en el astral, tratando de reparar el daño que la criatura le causo.- Me dijo Luna al ver que lo observaba.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarle?- Pregunto Amelia.

- No, si intentas aplicar magia de sanación en él, podrías herirlo más.- Contesto Luna.

- ¿Por qué regresamos?- Le pregunte a Luna.

- No se quien en realidad tiene el huevo de Val. No hay solo enemistad entre estos dos barrios, hay una guerra desde hace siglos, por eso la diosa los confino a los abismos, para parar el daño que podrían esparcir por el mundo. Según la leyenda, los Atlantes poseían la fuente de toda magia, magia pura, sin estar sujeta a nadie, ni a dioses ni a demonios, la magia del caos, la magia de la misma diosa de la pesadilla. Pensé que solo era parte de las leyendas, pero el hecho es que han podido herir a Zeros. Creo que alguno de los dos barrios, robo el huevo de Val, para usarlo como catalizador del caos, destruir al otro barrio y subir su ciudad nuevamente a la superficie. Pero no estoy segura de quien lo robo en realidad.

En Thyro nos recibieron con desconfianza desde el principio, pero no parecen ocultar nada, me parece más bien que tienen miedo, en Creta las personas parecían amables, pero Zeros y Zel reconocieron a ese chico que inmovilizo a Zeros con los cabellos de Ceífied, si era capaz de hacer eso. ¿Por qué huyo?, si sabían quienes éramos, ¿Por qué no intentaron acabar con nosotros desde el principio?-

Ya había pensado algunas de las cosas que Luna nos decía, pero al igual que ella, no había podido hacer las conexiones, todo se estaba complicando, y lo peor era que aun no teníamos la más remota idea de donde se encontraba el huevo de Val.

- Me voy a dormir.- Dijo Amelia bostezando, Luna la siguió.

Estuve un momento más en la mesa ordenando mis ideas, hasta que entendí que tendría que enfrentarlo. Entre a mi cuarto y ahí estaba, justo igual que como lo habíamos dejado cuando llegamos, tumbado boca arriba en la cama con los ojos cerrados. ¿Seguiría en el astral?

Lo mire, me dolía tanto verlo así. Saber que no era invencible, que era capaz de sentir emociones como el miedo y la preocupación, entender que había algo de humano en él. Hoy me había salvado, yo no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad contra aquella criatura, no sin mi magia. Estaba herido y no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

- Me dueles.- Susurre, antes de acostarme junto a él.

Era el peor demonio que había ollado la tierra, pero también era el único ser con el que realmente me sentía protegida.

Me ha costado trabajo seguir la historia, he empezado a enredarla como acostumbro, haber si no se me pierde la punta de la madeja --¡. No tengo mucho que opinar de este capitulo, solo que quería terminarlo ya, porque en el que sigue, Filia va a sellar su destino y por fin va ha aparecer el huevo de Val. ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, especialmente a las fieles , y muy especialmente a mi peque: Luin porque sin importar nada, ella siempre me deja un review . ¿Por qué no pongo nada de los pensamientos de Zeros?, pues porque de eso se trata la historia, de verlo todo a través de los ojos de Filia. Pero si te consuela algo, Zeros le va a revelar cosas sorprendentes a Filia, acerca de su pasado y de lo que ha sido ella para él, pero tendrás que esperar hasta la tercera parte de esta zaga. Mientras tanto, se acerca el final de esta parte, solo me quedan dos capítulos más por escribir, así que no se los pierdan .


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho:Conspiración

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

**CONSPIRACIÓN**

_La vida es una colección de recuerdos,_

_pero nada como tu, recuerdo tan bien,_

_de la redondez que tienen tus labios,_

_el olor de tu pelo, el color de tu piel._

_No pienses que te iras y me voy a resignar._

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado,_

_entre lo mundano y lo sagrado,_

_y aun más._

_Y siento, algo en ti, algo entre los dos_

_Que me hace insistir, cuando miro en tus pupilas _

_Se que dios no dejo de existir_

_- En tus pupilas, Shakira.- _

Su rostro sereno descansando junto a mí, fue lo primero que vi al despertar.

Me quede quieta, apoyada sobre mi costado, mirando ese rostro perfecto. Parecía dormir, tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba relajado. No tenía esa sonrisa burlona, ni su mascara inexpresiva de los últimos días, me atrevería a decir que estaba en paz. Observe con detenimiento la piel morena clara, las pequeñas imperfecciones de la piel que por lo regular no me eran visibles, la línea perfecta de su respingada nariz. Me sentía como una completa tonta, pero no podía apartar mi mirada de ese hermoso y apacible rostro junto a mí.

Abrió sus ojos.

En cualquier otro momento yo me hubiera levantado en el acto de la cama y lo hubiera golpeado con mi maza hasta dejarlo inconsciente, esperando que cuando volviera en si, no se acordara de que yo lo había estado observando, pero sus ojos me atraparon.

¡Diosa¿porque tenía esos ojos tan bellos¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera?, no era capaz de entender lo que sus ojos me decían, pero tampoco era capaz de apartar mi vista de ellos.

- Filia, perdóname.- Dijo él, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

- ¿Por qué?- Conteste pensando que tenía una larga lista de cosas por las cuales Zeros debería pedirme perdón.

- Por favor, solo di que me perdonas.- Insistió él.

- Te perdono.- Le dije mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos.

Nos quedamos un momento más así, hasta que recordé como habíamos llegado a esta situación.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Le pregunte.

- Eso, mi querida Filia, es un secreto.- Respondió he intento hacer su acostumbrada sonrisa, pero su rostro se veía demasiado cansado para eso. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el astral, para el cuerpo físico, eso puede ser agotador. Intento levantarse, pero aun estaba débil.

- Descansa un poco más.- Le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía a la cocina, no tenía hambre, pero mis sensaciones y sentimientos me iban a volver loca si seguía acostada en la cama con él.

- Todo esto es una locura.- Dije para mi misma. Habíamos quebrado el orden natural del mundo. Dormimos juntos, uno al lado del otro, un dragón y un demonio, la presa y el cazador, luz y oscuridad habían compartido un lecho, sin ninguna segunda intención, simplemente disfrutando la compañía y el calor uno del otro.

Algo no solo impensable, si no también imposible por la misma naturaleza de nuestras razas.

- Filia…, Filia…- Escuche susurrar a Luna, estoy segura de que si no fuera por mis oídos naturalmente más sensibles que los de los humanos, no hubiera podido escucharla. Me dirigí al cuarto de las chicas, Amelia parecía dormir placidamente, Luna en cambió tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía aterrada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte yo angustiada.

- No puedo moverme, me siento demasiado débil.- Hablo apenas en un susurro la caballero de Ceífied.

- ¡Amelia¡despierta¡Luna necesita de tu magia blanca!- Intente despertar a la morena junto a Luna, pero la princesa ni siquiera se movió, note su piel pálida y su respiración débil.

-¡Por Ceífied¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Pregunte al aire aterrada.

- Ayúdame a levantarme.- Pidió Luna. Pase su brazo sobre mi espalda y caminamos, con dificultad, hasta el comedorcito que estaba entre los dos pequeños cuartos. De alguna forma, Zeros había logrado levantarse y andaba también con dificultad, apoyado en su báculo.

La caballero de Ceífied y el demonio se observaron, Luna se dirigió a mi.

- Filia¿Puedes hacer magia?, es decir¿estas pasando por tu periodo prohibido justo ahora?-

¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarme algo así en un momento como este?, y peor aun¡enfrente del namagomi! Me sonroje fuertemente, pero baje la cabeza dándole a entender que si. Ella volvió ha hablarme:

- Escúchame con atención Filia, quiero que traigas a Amelia aquí, y cuando yo te diga, sal con ella de la casa. No hables con nadie, no pidas ayuda, cruza el túnel, ve a Creta y busca a los otros. –

- Pero…- Replique yo. A pesar de que Luna era varios siglos mas chica que yo, a veces me hacia sentir como una pequeña niña.

- Haz lo que te pide.- Dijo Zeros, mi sangre de dragón ardió¡ahora el estupido namagomi me daba órdenes!

-¡No lo haré hasta que me expliquen que diablos esta pasando!- Les grite a ambos.

-¡No seas cría Filia!, Amelia puede morir si no haces lo que te pedí.- Me dijo firmemente Luna.

Aun enojada, apoye a Luna contra la pared y volví dentro del cuarto para tomar a Amelia en brazos. Cuando regrese donde Luna y Zeros, los dos concentraban una gran cantidad de poder en sus manos. Energía blanca y pura en las manos de Luna, energía oscura y demoníaca en las manos de Zeros.

Luna contó hasta tres, y los dos como uno solo, lanzaron la energía acumulada a un símbolo ubicado arriba de la puerta. Hubo una cegadora luz y rayos que salían en todas direcciones, la puerta se abrió,

- ¡Ahora Filia¡Vete!- Me ordeno Luna, mientras ella y el namagomi seguían sosteniendo su poder, sobre aquél extraño símbolo. Salí con Amelia en mis brazos y corrí por las calles de Thyro hasta llegar al túnel.

Para mi sorpresa, pude llegar a la casa donde recordaba que se hospedaba Lina y compañía, sin ningún problema. Gaury fue quien me abrió la puerta, pero Zel salió como un relámpago de la nada, para quitar a Amelia de mis brazos y recostarla sobre unos cojines en la sala.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto la pelirroja, al ver la conmoción.

- Una especie de trampa. Luna y Zeros unieron su poder para que Amelia y yo pudiéramos escapar, pero los dos estaban muy débiles.-

- Amelia esta mal, es como si le hubieran drenado la magia y buena parte de su energía vital.- Hablo la quimera, mientras aplicaba "resurrección" a su amada.

- ¡Ahora entiendo!, eso era lo que hacía el símbolo sobre la puerta. ¡Drenaba nuestra magia!, por eso cuando despertábamos, era como si no hubiéramos podido dormir nada. ¡Por eso Zeros se la pasaba las noches velando en el comedor!, sabía que el símbolo sobre la puerta nos atacaría de alguna manera, pero no se dio cuenta de que nos estaba debilitando hasta hoy.-

- ¿Por qué no te afecto a ti?.- Pregunto Lina.

- Yo, yo… en este momento no puedo utilizar mi magia- Dije tímidamente,

- ¿No puedes utilizar tu magia¡ah!, estas pasando por tu periodo prohibido.- Dijo sin miramientos Lina¿que acaso tenía que ser del dominio publico que pasaba por mi periodo prohibido? Era muy vergonzoso.

- Cuando Lina lo pasa, se le infla el estomago y se vuelve hipersensible a los aromas y…- Comenzó a enumerar Gaury los síntomas de la pelirroja, pero no pudo terminar porque esta se le fue encima.

- ¡CALLATE IDIOTA¡NADIE TE PREGUNTO!!!- Lina le dio tal palmada en la cabeza, que Gaury vio estrellitas por un buen rato.

Mire hacia otro lado para no ver la pelea de la pareja.

- ¡No puede ser¡Ese es el símbolo!- Grite espantada, sobre la puerta de la casa, estaba el mismo símbolo que Luna y Zeros atacaran.

- ¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Zel.

- Si.-

La quimera se acerco a examinar el símbolo sobre la puerta. Un ovalo alargado, con puntas que contenía un circulo dentro, un ojo. Zelgadis pasó su mano sobre el símbolo y este brillo ligeramente.

- Revelación.- Dijo la quimera. Su mano quedo pecada al símbolo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

- ¡Zel!- Grite yo, Lina reacciono y sujeto a la quimera tratando de alejarlo de la pared, Gaury se apresuro a ayudarla y entre los dos lograron alejar a Zel de la pared.

- No, no, esto no puede ser posible.- La quimera se miraba la mano asombrado, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Me acerque a mirar, la piedra azul de la palma de su mano, se había convertido en piel.

- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?.- Gruño Lina.

- Nos están vigilando. Cuando toque el símbolo, esa palabra vino a mi mente, "revelo", después pude observar escenas de distintas casas y el ojo de un hombre que lo veía todo. Lo que le paso a mi mano, no puedo explicarlo. – Termino Zel.

- Creo que yo si.- Dije no muy segura, y les conté lo que Luna me había dicho acerca de la fuente de toda magia. Mi teoría era, que al ser la magia de la misma diosa de la pesadilla, podía volver cualquier cosa a su estado primario.

- ¡La cura!- Grito Amelia contenta, había despertado justo en el momento en que yo hablaba de la leyenda de la Atlántida.

- Los felicito a los dos, pero por ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender. Le haremos una visita a nuestro amable anfitrión.- Dijo Lina cerrando un ojo.

- ¿Y Zeros y Luna?- Pregunte yo, con cierta pena.

- Estarán bien, saben cuidarse solos.- Dijo la pelirroja mirándome a los ojos.

Nos dirigimos a una casa enorme en el centro de la ciudad, lujosamente decorada y en la cual parecía ver mucha actividad. Fuimos escoltados dentro por una guardia armada, hasta que finalmente estuvimos en la presencia del "Jefe de Creta", un hombre corpulento y alto, tosco de trato y mirada ambiciosa.

- ¡Queremos el huevo!- Grito Lina sin ningún preámbulo.

- Ya te he dicho que no se donde esta el huevo que buscan.- Contesto el hombre casi con burla.

- Sabemos que nos espían, ya sabemos para que es el símbolo en la pared.- Dijo Zel.

- Hablas se ese símbolo.- Dijo el "jefe" señalando una monolito hecho de roca, con el mismo símbolo que estaba sobre las puertas. – Es nuestra forma de comunicarnos, como te abras dado cuenta cuando lo tocaste, trasmite sonidos e imágenes de una casa a otra, este que tengo aquí, me ayuda a mantener segura la ciudad a toda hora.-

- ¿También puede transmitir hechizos?- Pregunte yo.

- No lo se, jamás se me abría ocurrido darle ese uso.-

- ¡Miente!, Fuimos atacados por uno de esos ojos en Thyro.- Dije yo enojada.

- Nosotros no tenemos ninguna conexión con lo que sucede en Thyro, debería preguntarle a esa rata del anciano.- Contesto el hombre con ironía.

El ambiente se puso tenso, estoy casi segura de que Lina tenía unas ganas enorme de arrojar bolas de fuego hasta que alguien decidiera decirnos, TODA la verdad y no solo cosas a medias.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto Amelia, cuando todos pudimos sentir claramente vibraciones bajo nuestros pies, vibraciones que pronto se convirtieron en un temblor. Un sonido ronco y triste me pego de golpe, no lo había escuchado desde que era una niña, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. ¡Val estaba llorando¡El huevo estaba apunto de eclosionar! El temblor ceso.

- Lo preguntare una vez más.¿Dónde esta el huevo?- Pregunto Lina, su paciencia que no era mucha, había expirado y sostenía una bola de fuego justo al rostro del Jefe.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo se.- Se burlo el hombre, Lina lanzo la bola de fuego.

El hombre paso su mano frente a él formando una especie de pantalla azul, la bola de fuego fue adsorbida.

- Tus hechizos me divierten bruja, pero no eres rival para mí.- Dijo mofándose de ella. Lina monto en cólera y comenzó una batalla contra aquel hombre. Lo inconcebible paso, Lina fue derrotada con un solo hechizo, un rayo de luz que salio de la palma de la mano de aquél hombre la dejo inconsciente. Gaury, Zel, Amelia y yo, nos lanzamos sobre él. No pudimos hacer mucho más que divertirlo, "Kuso", maldije, quizás si no estuviera pasando mi periodo prohibido las cosas estarían más parejas.

Dentro de todo el pandemonio que se había armando, la tierra volvió a temblar y escuche llorar una vez más a Val. El techo de la casa comenzó a desplomarse. El hombre corrió fuera del cuarto y sello la salida tras de si. Zel estaba por volar la puerta, cuando un enorme bloque de piedra del piso se hizo a un lado y un chico salió de él, el mismo chico al cual Zeros había reconocido como su atacante.

- Síganme.- ordeno.

Lo miramos con desconfianza, nos miramos unos a otros y decidimos seguirlo, Gaury llevaba a Lina en brazos. El chico nos condujo por el túnel que estaba tapizado de arriba abajo por símbolos extraños. Llegamos a una amplia habitación, donde se encontraban reunidos varios jóvenes, chicos y chicas.

- ¡Adamar!,¿Porque los has traído aquí?- Le grito un joven de cabellos y ojos negros.

- Un momento, tú eres uno de los guardias de Thyro.- Recordó Amelia a uno de los dos chicos que nos había escoltado a hablar con el anciano.

- Ion, ya se están dando cuenta de todo, tal vez puedan ayudarnos. Esa mujer es la madre de la criatura.- Le contesto el chico señalándome a mi.

- ¿Pueden hacer algo por ella?- Pregunto Gaury, que aun llevaba a Lina en brazos.

- Esta bien, pueden quedarse. Lleva a la bruja con Maya.- Dijo el chico, señalando a una chica rubia de ojos azules. Lina pareció gruñir entre sueños al escuchas le palabra "bruja".

- ¿Dónde esta Val?- Le pregunte al muchacho de ojos negros, llamado Ion.-

- Aquí, en los subterráneos. Por ahora es su energía lo que hace que la ciudad no se colapse.-

- ¿Como?- Pregunte escandalizada.-

- Ya saben que Thyro y Creta han peleado por miles y miles de años. No sabíamos nada de la superficie hasta hace algo así como cinco años, en que el mar se ilumino, y los símbolos en las paredes comenzaron a brillar, la magia de la diosa, la magia del caos regreso después de milenios de ausencia.- Dijo el chico de ojos negros

- ¿Hace cinco años?, hace cinco años, peleamos contra estrella oscura.- Recordó Zel.

- Lo sabemos. Fue la unión de la magia de seres tan distintos, lo que trajo de vuelta la fuente de toda magia. Nuestra ciudad estuvo apunto de colapsarse, aun lo esta. El huevo de ese dragón, que fue enviado de vuelta por la misma diosa del caos, es lo que mantiene a la ciudad con alguna estabilidad.- Dijo el chico que había atacado a Zeros con los cabellos de Ceífied.

- El anciano de Thyro y el gran jefe de Creta, fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de que la ciudad podría ser destruida, así que cada uno por su lado, encontraron la manera de utilizar el poder del caos para crear una abertura en la barrera de Ceífied y enviar emisarios al exterior para traer el huevo.- Contó el chico de cabellos negros.

- Luchamos unos con otros, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que no podríamos traer el huevo si no trabajábamos juntos.- Dijo Adamar.

- No somos tan diferentes, nuestro odio fue alimentado de generación en generación, queremos terminar con eso, pero necesitamos su ayuda. Fuimos nosotros quienes los trajimos dentro de la ciudad.-

- Queremos terminar con esta absurda guerra. No somos como nuestros antepasados, queremos salvar nuestra ciudad y a nuestra gente, eso es lo que quería la diosa al enviarnos aquí, que aprendiéramos a trabajar juntos. –

- Les mostraremos.- Dijo Ion y tomando una antorcha, nos condujo por otro túnel, lleno de inscripciones.

- Estas paredes son inscripciones antiguas, muy poderosas, creemos que son capaces de levantar la ciudad a la superficie. El mismo mensaje se repite una y otra vez por todos los túneles: "Cuando ya no haya divisiones, la Atlántida emergerá".- Adamar, toco la inscripción, en sus ojos se leía tristeza.

- Eso cambio el día que el mar se ilumino, los símbolos cambiaron, brillaron y se trasformaron en símbolos que se nos hacen conocidos, pero no logramos descifrar.- Una chica rubia, nos había alcanzado, Lina estaba ya completamente recuperada y caminaba junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo eran esos símbolos?- Le pregunte yo a la chica. Maya se dio a la tarea de dibujar los símbolos en el piso, tratando de hacerlo lo más parecido posible a como los recordaba.

- Las runas sagradas de los dragones, el lenguaje mágico de Ceífied.- Dije con seriedad, lo sospechaba, los ideogramas que los atlantes utilizaban, me recordaban fuertemente el lenguaje de las runas que utilizábamos los dragones antes de las guerras de Kouma. Su forma de escritura, parecía ser un antepasado remoto de lar runas, por eso los símbolos que se encontraban por toda la ciudad se me hacían tan familiares.

- ¿Tu sabes que dice?- Me miro la chica admirada.

- No es un lenguaje, es una especie de mapa hecho con símbolos. Esto es un túnel, debajo de la tierra una multitud debe congregarse ahí, mitad del este mitad del oeste.- Dije señalando dos rayas paralelas que contenían tres grandes círculos y estaban debajo de otra con curvas.

- Es el túnel, debemos reunir en él a los dos barrios.- Dijo Adamar emocionado.

- Estos dos triángulos, son dos lugares sagrados, y este ángulo dentro es el antiguo símbolo de las sacerdotisas, ellas deben hablar por el pueblo y pedir perdón por el pasado.- Les dije.

- Los templos dedicados a la diosa dentro de los dos barrios.- Dijo rápidamente Ion.

- Esta es una cúpula, y la flecha indica que la Atlántida emergida.- Dije yo.

- ¡Entonces la diosa escucho nuestras plegarias¡nos esta diciendo como sacar la Atlántida de las profundidades!- Grito Maya emocionada.

- Pero no será fácil convencer al anciano y al Jefe, quieren acabar uno con el otro.- Dijo Ion, amargamente.

- Creo que en eso, podemos ayudar¿no amigos?- Dijo Amelia emocionada.

- Claro, con una justa paga por nuestros servicios de mediadores.- Dijo Lina.

- Yo ayudare, si me devuelven el huevo de Val.- Aclare yo.

- Parece algo justo.- Dijo Adamar, y estrecho la mano de Lina.

- Tenemos un trato.- Contesto la pelirroja.

- Linita¿no estas olvidando algo?- Pregunto Gaury.

- No, ya acordamos el justo pago por nuestros servicios y vamos a ayudar a esta pobre gente a descubrir el nuevo siglo.- Dijo la pelirroja triunfante.

- Creo que Gaury se refiere a tu hermana.- Le recordó Zel

- Y ha Zeros.- Completo Amelia.

- No los he olvidado, los rescataremos cuando vayamos ha hablar con ese anciano de Thyro.- Dijo la pelirroja y un brillo malvado paso por sus ojos.

**C O N T I N U A R A ….**

* * *

Holas de nuevo!!! 

Se que dije que solo faltaban dos capítulos, para terminar, pero tuve que alargarme un poco para poder darle continuidad a la historia de los atlantes. La historia se me enredo mucho, así que no podía resolver esto en un solo capitulo. En pocas palabras este capitulo, no existía en la planeación original :P, pero espero que les allá gustado ;).

Una vez más gracias por sus reviews y no olviden poner su comentario de este capitulo .


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve:Alianza

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

**ALIANZA**

_Por que llenaste mi sonrisa con tus besos_

_Y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mar_

_Por que tu modo de mirar fue más que eso_

_Fue nuestra forma de hablar_

_Por que al pensar en el pasado_

_Sabré que nunca has dejado este lugar_

_Jamás_

_Por que en todo lo que he encontrado,_

_te llevo siempre a mi lado._

_Por que te quedaste en mí_

_Es que puedo vivir_

_Ahora se lo que es ser feliz_

_Por que me he quedado en ti_

_Puedo verte partir_

_Y ahora puedo decir_

_Que si en amor he aprendido tanto_

_Fue gracias a ti._

_- Haahs, Porque te quedaste en mi.-_

- ¡Val.- Grite y llore, no pude evitarlo, tantos meses sin saber nada de él, buscándolo por cada reino sobre la tierra y al fin estaba ese precioso huevo frente a mi. En nuestra vida pasada, el había sido mi hermano, pero esta vez, lo sentía más como mi propio hijo. El huevo que en estos meses de no verlo, había crecido considerablemente, estaba levitando sobre un altar justo al centro de todo aquél laberinto subterráneo.

Me acerque para tomarlo, al fin recuperaría a mi bebe.

- Espera Filia.- Gaury me asió por los hombros y me hizo retroceder.

- ¡Sueltame Gaury¿Qué te ocurre?- Chille yo.

-No es seguro.- Me dijo el rubio, con una seriedad que en el daba miedo.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?-

- No lo sé, solo se que algo no esta bien.- Contento el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Alce los ojos al cielo implorando paciencia, mientras Lina le golpeaba la cabeza. Pasado el incidente camine sola hasta el altar, para tomar el huevo, lo acaricie suavemente.

- Ya estoy aquí pequeño, no dejare que vuelvan a separarnos nunca.- Le susurre con dulzura.

- ¡Filia!.- Grito Lina asustada y trato de correr hasta mí. Algo así como una barrera alrededor del altar, la atrapo y comenzó a succionar su magia.

- ¡Lina!.- Grite yo, Gaury la sostenía de ambas manos, tratando de jalarla asía él, los demás miraban expectantes lo que pasaba. Retire el huevo del altar, la barrera que tenía prisionera a Lina desapareció.

- ¿Esta bien?- Pregunte a Gaury mientras me acercaba a ellos, pero aun no había terminado la frase, cuando comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto Amelia asustada.

- Creo que la ciudad se esta hundiendo.- Contesto Adamar aterrado.

- Filia, devuelve el huevo.- Ordeno Zelgadis.

- ¡No!, no voy a dejar a mi bebe.-

- Tienes que hacerlo, la ciudad lo ha asimilado como fuerza vital, si lo retiras, toda la ciudad va a colapsarse y nadie va a salir vivo de aquí.- Explico la quimera lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Abrace fuertemente el huevo y después lo devolví al altar. Estaba llorando de nuevo, pero la ciudad se estabilizo, tal como había dicho Zel. Esta vez pude ver claramente la barrera que lo rodeaba, la atravesé de vuelta a donde estaban los otros.

- Creo que el altar adsorbe la magia y con ella nutre a la ciudad, ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero desde que Val esta aquí, la ciudad ha estado subiendo poco a poco.- Explico la quimera.

- Y no ataco a Filia, porque su magia esta inactiva, ya que esta pasando por su periodo prohibido.- Dijo Amelia dando palmaditas, como alguien que acaba de resolver una ecuación muy difícil. Adamar y Ion, se sonrojaron y voltearon la vista ha otro lado. La miré con reproche¿Qué todos en la ciudad tenían que saber que estaba pasando por mi periodo prohibido?

- No te preocupes Filia, el asunto es simple, tenemos que hacer lo que pidió la diosa y podrás tener a Val de vuelta.- Dijo Lina, mientras sonreía. Me impresionaba su fuerza, había sido derrotada por el "jefe" de Creta, había sido atacada por la barrera mágica, por tratar de protegerme a mi y aun seguía de pie y con ganas de seguir luchando.

Al llegar el día, fuimos todos a Thyro. No tuvimos problemas para llegar hasta el templo, el anciano nos esperaba. Mando apresarnos y encerrarnos nuevamente en aquél cuarto sin puertas ni ventanas, pero esta vez, sabíamos algo que ellos no sabían.

- ¡Revelo!- Ordeno Zel, los símbolos en la pared brillaron y se combinaron hasta que fui capaz de descifrarlos. Basto una bola de fuego, disparada contra un enorme circulo en una de las paredes, para poder salir. Fuimos abriendo una a una todas las celdas del corredor hasta dar con Luna y Zeros. La Caballero de Ceífied salió corriendo con la vitalidad de siempre, pero el demonio se apoyaba con dificultad en su bastón. Gaury lo ayudo a salir de la celda. Lo observe, no podía creer que estuviera tan débil.

- ¿Estas preocupada por mi, dragón?- Me dijo con su risa sarcástica.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Grite enojada.

- Ahora me siento mejor, nada mejor que tu enojo Filia.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Ya veras, estupido namagomi.- Dije mientras buscaba mi maza.

- Basta los dos, pueden dejar eso para después.- Ordeno Luna.

Un par de guardias muy jóvenes nos observaban, se acercaron cuando dejamos de gritar, se veían bastante nerviosos.

- ¿Intentaran detenernos?- Pregunto Lina con una perversa sonrisa, ambos chicos se estremecieron.

- No. vinimos a ayudar, estamos con la rebelión.- Dijo uno de ellos, tratando de dominar sus nervios.

- Bien, conducenos con el anciano.-Ordeno Luna.

El chico abrió una de las paredes al tocarla y todos los seguimos, el templo estaba lleno de pasadizos, el nos condujo por varios, antes de dar con las habitaciones del anciano. El ruido que hizo la pared al moverse para dejarnos entrar, despertó al anciano, sus ojos se clavaron en los jóvenes que nos habían conducido hasta ahí.

-¡Traidores a su raza!- Chillo el anciano.

- ¡Traición es seguir peleando contra nuestros hermanos!- Le contesto uno de los jóvenes, se veía muy nervioso pero decidido, como su hubiera esperado ese momento por años.

- Ahora levántese y escuche a los chicos.- Ordeno Lina al anciano, mientras le apuntaba con una bola de fuego, él hizo lo que le pedía.

El anciano escucho atentamente acerca de cómo el huevo de Val, estaba sacando toda la ciudad del abismo, y de cómo Filia les había ayudado a descifrar la petición de la diosa. Lloró, estaba cansado, muy cansado, el también quería la paz, pero no seria tan fácil convencer a aquellos que le seguían en poder. Quizás la única forma seria que Creta diera el primer paso para la paz.

- ¡Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso!- Dijo Amelia feliz de poder explotar sus dotes de embajadora. Los demás no estábamos tan contentos.

Fuimos a Creta, nos costo algo de trabajo encontrar al "Jefe", pero los jóvenes de la rebelión nos ayudaron.

- Así que han vuelto.- Se burlo, al vernos.

- Si, me debes la revancha.- Dijo Lina confiada, antes de que siquiera Amelia pudiera comenzar su discurso en pro de la paz.

- Puedo derrotarlos a todos juntos o por separado, tu escoge.- Se burlo aquel rudo hombre.

- Esta es la apuesta, tu contra mi, uno a uno, quien gane se quedara con el control de la ciudad.-

- ¿Quieres mi puesto como jefe de la ciudad?, ja,ja,ja,ja.-

- ¿Qué?, acaso temes perder.- Fue su turno de Lina de burlarse.

- Claro que no.- El rudo hombre aquel lanzo sin demora el primer golpe.

- ¡Hay que detenerlos!- Chillamos Amelia y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Lina sabe lo que hace.- Dijo Gaury, confiado.

- Ese hombre jamás aceptara la paz sin pelear, Lina lo sabe, solo nos esta ahorrando tiempo.- Aclaro Zelgadis.

Los dos tenían razón, pero yo no podía dejar de preocuparme y al juzgar por la mirada de Luna, ella también estaba preocupada. Yo no podía dejar de pensar, como el día anterior, Lina había sido noqueada por ese hombre. La batalla ya había destruido varias casas de la ciudad, la gente se veía aterrorizada. Lina había recibido muchos golpes, pero seguía levantándose una y otra vez.

- ¡Ríndete ya bruja!- Le ordeno.

- No, tengo demasiados motivos para seguir peleando.-

- ¿Motivos?, los de Thyro ni siquiera son tu gente.-

- No, pero mis amigos y tu gente confiaron en mi para detener esta guerra tonta y eso voy ha hacer. Tu deberías pensar más en tu gente.- Le dijo Lina, señalándole alrededor.

- Mi gente, mi gente me apoya.- Le contesto el jefe orgulloso.

- Deberías mirar con más atención.- Los rebeldes, dirigidos por Io y Adamar, rodeaban a Lina y al jefe, solo esperando la resolución de la batalla.

- ¡No puede ser¡Yo los llevare a la victoria!-

- Lo único que queremos es paz, ese es el deseo de la diosa.- Dijo Adamar.

- ¡Hijo!, tu no, no puedes traicionarme.- Los ojos de aquel hombre miraban al joven casi con espanto.

- No es una traición padre, es lo mejor para todos.- Hablo el joven con firmeza.

Lina aprovecho este momento de distracción para atacar, un drag slave, hizo que el "Jefe" volara por los aires, fue lo de menos, en su corazón ya estaba derrotado. Adamar corrió a ayudar a su padre a levantarse.

- Terminaremos la guerra y cumpliremos el deseo de la diosa.- Dijo tranquilamente, un chamuscado jefe. Yo lo sabía bien, los hijos son la debilidad de los padres.

Rápidamente se organizo un grupo de embajadores, para ofrecer la paz a Thyro, los mismos embajadores de Thyro ya estaban en camino. Se acordó firmar la paz, a la mitad del túnel que unía ambas ciudades y de paso declararlo abierto de nuevo. El encuentro entre el "jefe" y el anciano, fue tenso. Años de odio que terminaron en un apretón de manos, los chicos vitorearon la nueva alianza. La parte más difícil estaba hecha. Ahora, había que cumplir la voluntad de la diosa, para sacar la Atlántida de las profundidades.

- Hay un problema.- Nos dijo Io, mientras se organizaba a los atlantes para bajar al túnel donde debían permanecer. – Hace años que se perdió el culto a Ceified, no hay una sola sacerdotisa entre nosotros.- Nos dijo preocupado.

- Eso no es problema, Luna y Filia pueden hacerlo.- Dijo Amelia dando palmaditas.

- ¡Pero yo renuncia a ser sacerdotisa hace cinco años!- Proteste.

- Tienes que hacerlo Filia, por Val y por toda la gente de esta ciudad.- Me dijo Luna, ella no había dudado un momento de su papel como mediadora entre la diosa y los atlantes.

- Lo intentare.- Le dije, no muy convencida. No sabía si después de haber renegado de ser sacerdotisa, la diosa aun me tomaría en cuenta como mediadora.

Nos dividimos, Luna, Lina y Gaury, fueron al templo de Ceified de Creta, Amelia y Zelgadis, se reunieron con los atlantes en el túnel, ellos esperarían para poder liberar el huevo de Val. Los atlantes esperaban todos reunidos en el túnel, como había pedido la diosa. Zeros y yo, nos quedamos en Thyro, dentro del templo.

- Puedo hacerlo sola- Le dije al namagomi.

No me agradaba quedarme absolutamente sola con él, solo la diosa sabría que pasaba por su retorcida mente, cuando ofreció quedarse conmigo.

- No estoy aquí para protegerte dragón, estoy aquí por mi propia seguridad.- Dijo el demonio misteriosamente.

- No entiendo.- Le dije yo.

- No tienes que entender.- Se rio de mi.

Con todo lo que había pasado, no me había percatado que el demonio se veía peor, que cuando lo sacamos del túnel. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué tenía que preocuparme por él?, ahora todo lo que tenía que importarme es hacer correctamente la invocación para pedir perdón por el pueblo de la Atlántida y poder llevarme a Val.

Luna se comunico conmigo telepáticamente, para comenzar la invocación al mismo tiempo. Estaba nerviosa, la invocación requería un vestido especial, muy vaporoso que ya traía puesto y una danza que hacia que ese vestido se moviera demasiado, dejando muchas veces partes de mi cuerpo al descubierto, por eso durante la invocación solo había sacerdotisas dentro de los templos . Estupido Zeros¿Por qué se había quedado conmigo? Podía hacer que me tropezara en cualquier momento y tendríamos que comenzar el ritual desde el principio.

Comencé a bailar, sus ojos traviesos me seguían y me hacían sonrojar, pero yo no podía distraerme con eso, lo que estaba haciendo era más importante. La estatua de la diosa comenzó a brillar, con cada movimiento que yo hacia el brillo incrementaba, hasta que ocurrió, entre en trance pude verla y escucharla, como antes.

- ¿Porqué me han llamado?- Quiso saber de inmediato, un impresionante dragón de color azul, estaba frente a mi. A un lado, la silueta de una hermosa mujer, de cabellos largos, la figura astral de Luna.

- Hemos venido a pedirte perdón, por los pecados de los atlantes.- Dijimos las dos, a una sola voz.

- ¿Qué ofrecen como desagravio, por las faltas cometidas?-

- Tu culto será restaurado y la paz reinara entre ellos, nuevamente, como era tu deseo.- Hablo Luna, parecía tener una comunicación más cercana con ella, a mi me estaba costando mucho, después de todo, hace cinco años que ni siquiera intentaba hablar con ella.

- No es suficiente. Han sido años de matanza sin sentido, un alma pura debe restablecer el equilibrio.- Hablo la diosa y nos regreso de vuelta ha nuestros cuerpos físicos.

La ciudad comenzó a temblar, no entendía si estaba cayendo o subiendo. De pronto lo escuche claramente, el llanto desesperado de Val.

- Un alma pura… ¡No por favor, Val no!- Grite horrorizada y estaba por correr hasta la salida del templo para ir por el huevo, cuando lo vi. Zeros estaba tirado en el piso, gritaba, algo le estaba haciendo un daño inmenso, su cuerpo emanaba ese humo negro, que deduje era algo así como su sangre.

- ¡Zeros!- Fui con él, jamás lo había visto en ese estado. - ¡Zeros¡háblame¡Que te ocurre!-

El demonio solo se quejaba, y…¡LLORABA¡por la diosa!, el estaba llorando. Tome su mano, no sabía que más hacer. Entonces lo entendí todo, estaba muy lejos de su ama y demasiado cerca de la magia de Ceified en su manifestación más pura, se había estado debilitando desde que llegamos a la ciudad. Permanecer tan cerca de mis emociones lo alimentaba, pero no era suficiente, ahora que Ceified estaba desplegando todo su poder, el estaba muriendo.

- ¡Zeros!, no por favor¡no puedes morir¡eres un demonio, no puedes morir!- Le repetía una y otra vez. Escuchaba claramente el terror en los chillidos de Val, pero no era capaz de dejar morir a ese demonio solo, sufría, estaba segura de que recordaba todo el mal que había hecho. No quería apartarme de él, no podía dejarlo morir ahí. Llore amargamente, mientras me quedaba ahí, sosteniendo sus manos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo que de pronto sentí correr liquido en mi pierna.

Sangre

Sangre de hembra dragón

Sangre sabía

Sangre que da vida.

No se que me impulso ha hacerlo pero tome la sangre en mi mano y la lleve hasta el altar de Ceified, hice algo que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera pensado hacer, invoque a la diosa del caos, una invocación prohibida y peligrosa. Mi cuerpo sufrió el limite del dolor, la diosa del caos, era el principio básico de la vida y la muerte, no me comunicaría con ella sin pagar un precio.

- ¿Qué deseas Filia?- Hablo casi con dulzura

- ¿Tu me conoces?-

- Conozco cada una de mis creaciones, todas son parte de mi y yo de ellas. Conozco tu alma Filia, tus deseos, tus miedos, tu amor…-

- Entonces sabes que es lo que quiero.-Dije, tratando de apresurarla, Zeros no aguantaría mucho.

- Lo sé, de lo que no estoy segura, es de que tu sepas lo que estas pidiendo-Me dijo dulcemente

- Esto es lo que quiero: Que él y yo seamos uno, como tu y el caos, son uno.-

- Ofreces tu vida para salvar a tu enemigo¿Entiendes en verdad lo que estas pidiendo?- Volvió a preguntarme la diosa

- Cada gota de mi sangre por que él no muera, por que sea libre, porque sea feliz. Que Zeros y yo seamos uno, como tu y el caos son uno.- Le dije sin chistar.

- Estas segura dragón¿serás capaz de llevar sus cargas?-La diosa podía leer las dudas de mi alma, pero no me importaba, todo lo que quería es que el estuviera bien.

- Que Zeros y yo seamos uno, como tu y el caos son uno.-

-Lo has dicho por tercera vez, nuestro pacto queda cerrado.- Escuche claramente decir a la diosa.

La sangre en mi mano desaparecío en un resplandor dorado, dejando tras de si una marca en mi mano.

- Esta hecho, ahora somos uno.- Me dije al observar la extraña cicatriz.

Zeros abrió los ojos.

* * *

¡Holas! 

¿Que tal¿Les ha gustado?

Ojalá que si , este es el final de esta parte, solo queda un pequeño epilogo que habla acerca de lo que paso con la Atlántida y se aclararán algunos cabos sueltos . No se olviden de dejar reviews eh!!!!!!!!!


	21. Capítulo Veinte:Caminos Distintos

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**2da Parte Que Seamos Uno**

**(Ubicación Temporal: Cinco años después de la derrota de Estrella Oscura)**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

**EPÍLOGO: CAMINOS DISTINTOS**

_La distancia, nos llevo a otros rumbos  
Caminos distintos, que no tienen vuelta  
Hacia atrás  
el tiempo aliado-enemigo, que cambia  
el destino, congela las ganas de amar_

_se han quedado en la luna, los tiernos  
abrazos, se ha llevado, la noche  
lo que fuimos una vez  
tu y yo.  
_

_- Mirame, mirate, Natalia Lafourcade.-_

Dejo de temblar y el silencio inundo todo.

La luz del sol ilumino la Atlántida.

Era una ciudad blanca. Las incrustaciones de cristales en sus paredes, le devolvieron el saludo al sol destellando con fuerza. Los atlantes comenzaron a salir de los túneles y contemplaron extasiados el astro rey en el cielo. El silencio se volvió murmullos, que se convirtieron pronto en exclamaciones de alegría. Hombres, mujeres y niños, corrieron por las calles de su ciudad contemplándola como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Los pequeños pronto descubrieron el mar y su risa juguetona inundo todo el lugar.

Su risa hizo que mis ojos se llenarán de lágrimas, por la risa de un pequeño que jamás escucharía.

Había salido del templo como en shock, tenía conciencia de que tenía daños internos, que sentía dolor, pero de alguna forma había pasado a ser algo secundario. Zeros se había adsorbido en el astral para sanar sus heridas, el daño había sido mucho, yo lo sabía, lo sentía en mi misma.

"_Que seamos uno"_

No había pensado jamás en las consecuencias que eso traería. Lo sentía, no podía saber exactamente donde estaba, pero lo sentía muy claramente, aunque estuviera lejos o cerca. Me derrumbe en las escaleras, caí de rodillas y llore.

Llore contemplando la felicidad de todas esas personas, porque sabía perfectamente lo que había costado: La mitad de mi alma y la vida de un bebe dragón.

- ¡Filia¡Filia!- Lina corrió a abrazarme, tenía los ojos arrasados en lagrimas. Le devolví el abrazo y lloramos las dos. Gaury puso las manos sobre sus hombros y me soltó para asirse a él con fuerza y seguir llorando en sus brazos. La más poderosa hechicera que el mundo había visto, lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su novio. Se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida, tan impotente. Después de eso, se que jamás volví a mirar a Lina de la misma manera. El dolor tiene ese efecto en todas las personas, abre brechas que antes no estaban, transforma y libera. Cuando el dolor pasara, Lina sabría que podía darse permiso de fallar, de dejar que otros la protegieran.

Gaury acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, yo me agache un poco y la abrace por la espalda, le susurre al oído:

- No te culpes Lina, la muerte de Val, no es tu culpa, es mía…yo…yo.- Volví a estallar en lagrimas. No me sentina capaz de decirle que había sacrificado a Val, por salvar a un demonio.

- ¿Val?, Filia no me hagas esto, no me digas que también tu bebe a muerto.- Me dijo mi amiga, mientras me miraba suplicante.

- ¿También¡Por la diosa¿Quién más a muerto?- Lina volvió a esconder el rostro en el pecho de su novio, Gaury la abrazo con fuerza y mirándome prácticamente me susurro.

- Luna murió.-

Esas dos palabras arrancaron dolorosos sollozos por parte de Lina.

- ¡Estupida Luna!, siempre me atormenta¡siempre quiere la gloria solo para ella¡tonta Luna¿Por qué sacrificarte por todos nosotros?- Chillaba la pelirroja.

- ¡Hey, ahí están!- Una sonriente Amelia, corrió hasta nosotros. Cuando al fin llegó hasta donde estábamos, ver a Lina en ese estado la dejo muda y solo atino a abrazarla. Después me abrazo a mí también. Un hombre se acerco a nuestro grupo, era muy guapo, piel muy clara y cabellos azul oscuro. Llevaba un bulto en sus brazos, nos miraba desconcertado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Le pregunto directamente a Amelia.

- Luna se sacrifico para que la Atlántida resurgiera.- Le dijo Amelia con tristeza. El rostro del hombre pareció entristecerse y acaricio la cabeza de Lina con dulzura, después sin decir una palabra, puso el bulto que llevaba en mis manos y abrazo a la princesa.

La verdad me golpeo como una ola, ese hombre era Zelgadis. La magia que había recorrido la ciudad, la poderosa magia de Ceífied y la de la diosa del Caos, aun más poderosa, había restaurado todo lo que había en la ciudad, eso incluía a Zel.

De pronto el bulto en mis brazos se movió y comenzó a llorar.

Temblando, aparte un poco lo que ahora entendía, era la capa de Zelgadis y pude contemplar al bebe más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, de ojos grandes y vivaces, piel pálida, y su cabecita poblada de pelucita agua marina.

- ¡Val¡Es un milagro!- Lo abrace y lloré, tenía a mi pequeño en mis brazos de nuevo. La magia de Ceífied había intervenido de nuevo, aun le faltaba mucho para eclosionar y eh aquí, que lo tenía ya conmigo.

Un par de días después nos despedimos de la Atlántida, ambos barrios, Creta y Thyro nos colmaron de atenciones y le dieron a Luna los funerales de una reina. Lina los dejo hacer, pero les dejo bien claro que se llevaría a su hermana de vuelta a casa, para colocar su cuerpo en el templo de Ceífied, que era donde debería permanecer por ser la elegida de la diosa.

La profecía que ella hiciera se había cumplido, habíamos encontrado a Val, una cura para Zelgadis y las riquezas que Lina siempre había soñado poseer. Pero el mundo había perdido a la caballero de Ceifíed, Lina a su hermana, Zelgadis buena parte de su magia y su fuerza y yo la mitad de mi alma. No podía poner todo eso en la balanza, no sabía con exactitud si habíamos perdido más de lo que habíamos ganado. No tenía caso, esta era nuestra realidad ahora y abría que afrontarla, con las tristezas y las dichas que eso nos traería.

Al abandonar la isla, Amelia se dio cuenta de que parte de las costas de su reino habían quedado sumergidas bajo el agua, al resurgir la Atlántida. Hubo muchas perdidas materiales, pero afortunadamente ninguna vida que lamentar.

Cada uno tomo su camino de vuelta a casa.

Volvimos a vernos primero en la boda de Lina y Gaury y después en la renovación de los votos matrimoniales de Amelia y Zel. Zeros llevo curiosos presentes a las parejas en ambas ocasiones, una medusa de mar, para Gaury y Lina, una roca azul con minerales, para Zel y Amelia.

Las cosas entre Zeros y yo no cambiaron, siguió apareciendo y desapareciendo en mi tienda, seguimos peleando y jugando ese extraño juego que habíamos empezado siglos atrás. Pero los dos sabíamos que en la Atlántida, algo había cambiado, una amiga había muerto, un bebe había nacido y de alguna forma, aunque yo supiera que seriamos uno para siempre, no podía ignorarlo. Sus visitas se hicieron cada vez más lejanas, hasta que ya no volvió. Por lo menos eso es lo que yo pienso, porque la última vez, ya no estuve ahí.

**FIN**

**DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

¡Holas!

¿Les gusto?, espero que si, pero si no, se vale reclamar ;).

Muy dramático el final :P¿no creen?, pero tal como ocurrió la historia, así se las hemos contado, bueno con algunas pequeñas variaciones :P.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, les prometo tomarme un tiempo para contestarlos je!, nos leemos en la tercera y ultima parte de esta zaga: **El Amor Transforma**, el titulo más cursi que se me ha ocurrido en mis diez años de carrera de escritora de fics :P, pero les aseguro que lo más interesante viene en esta parte, así que no se lo pierdan ;).

¿Qué¿Qué quieren un adelanto?, bueno, ahí va:

_- Filia¿quieres casarte conmigo?- _

y esa es la única línea que escribiré, wajajaja, si que soy mala no ;), espero que por lo menos las mantenga interesadas hasta la próxima actualización. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	22. Intro: Como Cambia la Vida

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**3ra Parte El Amor Transforma**

**Ubicación Temporal: 1000 años después de la muerte de Rina Invers)**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

**INTRO: COMO CAMBIA LA VIDA**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola_

_-My Inmortal, Evanences.-_

Paso casi un milenio.

El mundo cambio y volvió a cambiar.

No queda casi nada del mundo en el que nací, del mundo donde crecí y conocí a mis amigos.

Mis amigos.

Lina, Gaury, Zelgadis y Amelia, son ahora leyendas.

El imaginario colectivo se encargo de embarcarlos en aun más aventuras, de darles poderes más allá de todo lo posible, he incluso los doto de inmortalidad. Dicen que la Dra Mata aun asecha a los ladrones por los caminos, que un espadachín rubio recorre los pueblos buscando una espada de luz, que existe una princesa que aparece en todo aquél lugar en que la justicia es defraudada y que es seguida de una quimera que busca una cura.

Leyendas.

Ojalá tuvieran algo de verdad, porque hace más de 500 años que Lina Invers murió en su hermosa casa en Zefilia, rodeada de sus hijos y sus nietos, Gaury la siguió apenas un año después, siempre había sido inseparables¿Por qué iba a ser diferente en la muerte?

Zel y Amelia tardaron mucho en establecerse, después de casarse.

Gracia apareció dos años después y ocupo el trono de su padre, lo cual permitió a la buena Amelia cumplir su sueño de recorrer las ciudades haciendo justicia. Trágicamente tanto Zel como Amelia murieron en un extraño accidente el día que su heredero ascendió al trono. Fue un rey bueno y justo, como se esperaba de él, he hizo justicia a sus padres al descubrir a los conspiradores que habían planeado matarlo y habían terminado con la vida de sus progenitores.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que he perdido la pista de los descendientes de ambas parejas. Quizás exista algo de verdad en las leyendas y una tataranieta de aquella hechicera loca y pelirroja aun recorra los caminos exterminando a los ladrones.

Los Slayers se volvieron leyendas.

Pero nosotros, las criaturas mágicas, los casi inmortales, ya no figuramos ni en las leyendas ni en los mitos. Se duda de que hayamos existido alguna vez. La magia es ahora poco menos que un instrumento de ataque. No existe respeto por la Diosa, se duda mucho de su existencia. Nadie habla ya, de los poderosos mensajeros de la luz y de la oscuridad, no queda rastro ni de Ryuzokus ni de Mazokus, nadie recuerda las dolorosas batallas ni las criaturas mágicas. El mundo pertenece ahora a la raza que era considerada como inferior: los humanos.

Aprendieron a utilizar la magia, pero no la respetan, es poco menos que una esclava al servicio de sus deseos. Las academias de magia se encuentran en todas las ciudades y reinos, pero solo se les enseña poder, nada de disciplina ni respeto por las fuerzas naturales. El mundo se esta volviendo loco y los humanos no son capaces de notarlo. Tienen explicaciones para todos los desastres que ocurren, no quieren admitir la verdad, están terminando con su propio mundo por su ceguera. No sienten el dolor de la tierra.

Han creado avances tecnológicos impresionantes, que logran potencial izar la magia o disminuirla, que pueden hacer desaparecer una ciudad en segundos. Algo que solo alguien de un nivel tan avanzado como Lina podía hacer, ahora con un arma adecuada, hasta un chiquillo de 10 años es capaz de hacerlo. Es un pensamiento que no me deja dormir tranquila en las noches.

Como hoy.

La ciudad esta en calma, solo puedo escuchar algunos ruidos propios de la noche. Un perro ladrando a lo lejos, ruido de automóviles de la avenida cercana, quizás el ulular de una ambulancia. En si, una noche en la ciudad como cualquier otra.

Val duerme placidamente en la planta de arriba.

Hace días que yo no puedo dormir bien.

Nunca puedo recordar que es lo que veo en mis sueños, pero despierto angustiada y asustada. Bajo a la cocina y me entretengo con los recuerdos hasta que me quedo dormida.

Miro a mi alrededor¿Cuántas casas hemos tenido abandonar¿en cuantos pueblos y ciudades hemos vivido? No podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, después de unos cuantos años, la gente se da cuenta de que Val no crece y yo no envejezco, así que hemos llevado una vida de nómadas, creo que no hay rincón en el mundo donde no hallamos estado ya.

Val es un niño precioso, para los humanos tiene algo así como ocho años. Es muy listo, cariñoso y sobre protector, cuando vamos de compras, no se me despega un solo momento y lanza mirada furiosas si algún hombre se atreve a ayudarme con las bolsas.

El ruido de mi móvil me saca de mis pensamientos¿Quién podría llamar a media noche?

Tomo el pequeño aparato de la mesa, el nombre parpadea en la pantalla azul, tendría que pensar que es la única persona en el mundo que llamaría a estas horas.

_- Bueno¿Qué pasa?- _

_- Nada, solo imagine que estabas despierta.- _

_- ¿Acabas de regresar?- _

_- Si, tengo algo que decirte.- _

_- ¿Si?- _

_- ¿Filia, quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_- No comiences con eso de nuevo.- _

_- Nunca esta demás intentarlo.- _

_- ¿Eso es lo que tenías que decirme?- _

_- No. Voy para allá. – _

_- Esta bien, te espero.- _

Corto la llamada y yo deje el aparato de nuevo sobre la mesa. Volví a la cocina y prepare café, algo me decía que sería una larga noche.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal la introducción eh?, me ha gustado mucho y más porque se que se van a quedar con el alma en un hilo pensando quien es el misterioso visitante nocturno que le habla con tanta familiaridad a Filia. Haber si no les provoco un paro cardiaco wajajajajaja.

Espero no tardar demasiado en escribir el próximo episodio.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	23. Capítulo Veintitres:El Dragon

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**3ra Parte El Amor Transforma**

**Ubicación Temporal: 1000 años después de la muerte de Lina Invers)**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS**

**EL DRAGÓN**

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_-My Inmortal, Evanences.-_

Abrí la puerta y él entro.

- Son para ti.-

- Rosas, gracias.- Dije con amabilidad.

- Pensé que te gustarían.- Dijo él, al ver el nulo entusiasmo por mi regalo.

- Son bonitas, solo que son ordinarias. Es algo común entre los humanos regalarles rosas a la mujeres.-

- Me olvidaba que tienes gustos refinados. La próxima vez te traeré agapanthus.- Dijo riéndose.

- Lo que quieras, mientras no sean rosas.- Le dije yo, también en tono de burla, mientras ponía las flores en un jarrón de porcelana.

Nos sentamos en la cocina y tomamos café.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- Le cuestione mirando en la claridad de sus ojos. Estaba preocupado.

- Vamos a reunirnos.- Dijo él en tono serio.

- Cada milenio nos reunimos para el censo, no tiene nada de extraordinario.- Dije yo, sin entender.

- Ellos, también estarán.-

- ¿Ellos? No puedes estar hablando en serio, el ultimo intento de alianza termino en un desastre para las dos razas. Es un decreto de la Diosa, Ryzokus y Mazokus no deben estar juntos.- Reclame yo enojada.

- Me molesta tanto como a ti Filia. Pero esta vez es diferente.-

- ¿Qué es diferente¡Por mucho que el mundo allá cambiado, nuestras razas son las mismas! Aunque saben que somos necesarios para el equilibrio, han seguido exterminándonos no importando que somos cada vez menos y ellos son cada vez más. ¿Por qué querrían una alianza ahora¿Qué piensan los ancianos, suplicar por nuestra supervivencia?- Estaba hecha una furia, bajo ningún motivo quería acercarme a cualquier mazoku.

- Tranquilízate Filia. No estoy más contento que tu de tratar con esa escoria. Pero escúchame, esta vez es diferente, son ellos los que han solicitado participar en la asamblea.-

- Deben estar planeando terminar con todos de una sola vez¡Los ancianos deben estar locos para haberlos admitido!- Grite.

- No. Este año el tema de la asamblea es algo que le incube a todos los seres de todos los pueblos. Por eso los Mazokus han solicitado ser admitidos. Filia, Lord Of Nightmare esta a punto dedespertar.-

- Sus sueños terminaran y nuestro mundo con ellos...- Dije impactada. No pensé que viviría hasta la época del despertar. ¿Quién se da cuenta de que vive el final de los días?

Tarde algunos segundos en asimilarlo y después el terror se apodero de mi. Esa era la angustia que no me dejaba dormir por las noches. Esa era la profecía que me había sido rebelada en sueños y que no podía recordar al despertar. No podía recordarla porque no quería recordarla.

- ¡Por la Diosa¡No puede ser¿Qué va a ser de Val? Aun es un niño, hay tantas cosas que no va a vivir ni a conocer. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros¡Todo va a desaparecer!- Estaba a un paso de la histeria. No sabía como asimilar la noticia. Di vueltas y vueltas por la cocina hablando en voz alta gritando como una loca, maldiciendo con enojo a los humanos por todas las estupideces que hacían y que estaban motivando el despertar de Lord Of Nightmare, a los mazokus por aprovecharse de ello y a nosotros los Ryus por haber dejado que todo llegara hasta este punto.

- ¡Maldita sea¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ahí sentado?- Le grite al dragón de rubio cabello, sentado en el banquillo frente a la barra de la cocina.

- Era algo que se veía venir Filia, no puedo creer que no te hubieras percatado de ello. Además, no es la primera vez que el desequilibrio de los Universos provoca un posible despertar de Lord Of Nightmare. Me preocupa el que esta vez todo allá llegado demasiado lejos.- Hizo una pausa para después agregar-Pero aun así, el alterarme no mejora las cosas.- Me dijo con voz tranquila.

Odiaba cuando me hablaba así, como si fuera una cría. Como si el sentir fuera indigno de un Ryuzoku. Me exasperaba que usara ese tono neutro conmigo y que encima tuviera razón. Volví enojada a mi lugar frente a él. Me explico los por menores de la reunión, el lugar, la hora el día…

Había que prepararnos para el viaje, inventar pretextos para los vecinos y excusas para los maestros de Val. Tomar muchas precauciones para no levantar sospechas en los humanos. No faltaba mucho para la fecha…

Después el ambiente se relajo.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia, las ultimas películas que habíamos visto, el que me habían parecido los libros que me había prestado, como iba Val en la escuela. Esas pequeñas y triviales cosas que suelen hacer que los días cuenten. Se fue ya muy entrada la madrugada. Lo acompañe a la puerta y cuando estábamos en el umbral, me abrazo y me beso apasionadamente.

- Buenas noches Filia.-

- Buenas noches Milgazia.- Conteste devolviendo el abrazo y el beso.

Cerré la puerta y me recargue contra ella saboreando aun la sensación sobre mi cuerpo y mis labios. Milgazia no solía darle voz a sus sentimientos, pero vaya que era apasionado y si que sabía besar.

Lo había conocido en el valle de los dragones, antes de conocer a los Slayers. Era el encargado de vigilar una de las partes de la Biblia de Clair y apenas si cruzamos palabras en aquella ocasión. Fui a ese lugar, para llevar un mensaje de los ancianos, el lo recibió y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras me decía "buena niña". Lo mire con enojo y emprendí el regreso al santuario de los dragones.

No volví a verlo en siglos hasta que coincidimos en la primera asamblea de seres casi inmortales.

Nos reconocimos, nos hicimos amigos y algo más…

Las vecinas decían que era mi novio y pensaban que era el padre de Val. Mejor que creyeran eso, así por lo menos nos dejaban vivir en paz y se abstenían de presentarme a sus muy "simpáticos" amigos, primos o hermanos, aunque a pesar de ello, algunas insistían.

Y bueno, en el sentido humano, si éramos algo así como una pareja.

Era lindo salir los domingos los tres juntos, íbamos a algún lugar lejos de la ciudad y le enseñábamos a Val a controlar sus poderes. Había sido tan paciente con él cuando le enseño a volar. Teníamos muchos gustos afines, como las porcelanas raras, las buenas películas y la lectura. Era un buen hombre y sería una relación perfecta de no ser porque algo faltaba. Habíamos hablado de ello y los dos lo sabíamos, que por más afines que fuéramos o lo bien que la pasábamos juntos, había algo que nos faltaba…

La ventana se abrió.

Una ráfaga de viento frió, entro por ella.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Una sensación que casi había olvidado.

No lo había visto en años, pero su recuerdo no se había ido. Alguna cara picara de Val, alguna de sus travesuras, algún lugar o alguna situación parecida, me lo traía a la mente.

- ¡Por la Diosa¡El va a estar ahí!- Susurre, mientras me llevaba la mano al pecho. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa. Agite la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Regrese a la cocina y prepare el desayuno.

Val despertaría en un par de horas para ir al colegio y definitivamente yo, ya no podría dormir.

* * *

Notas de la Autora

¿Qué tal?

A que se pone cada vez más interesante…


	24. Capítulo Veintitre: La Mazoku

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**3ra Parte El Amor Transforma**

**(Ubicación Temporal: 1000 años después de la muerte de Lina Invers**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES**

**LA MAZOKU**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí_

_-My Inmortal, Evanences.-_

Mientras el tren avanzaba, yo recordaba…

Habían pasado casi 500 años de la última vez que lo había visto.

En ese entonces Val y yo vivíamos en una aldea pequeña muy alejada de los grandes núcleos de población, apenas si contaba con cincuenta casas.

Cada semana llevaba a Val a un pequeño santuario, muy cerca de la plaza, para elevar una plegaria a la Diosa. Era en lugares tan lejanos del núcleo humano y tan cerca de la naturaleza donde aun era fuerte su presencia, aunque los humanos lo ignoraran.

Uno de los pequeños del pueblo se acerco dando gritos de entusiasmo.

_- _¡Un mago¡Un mago!- Val me sonrió y echo a correr junto al chiquillo.

Seguí a los dos niños hasta la gente que se arremolinaba en la plaza, me preocupe cuando los perdí de vista y comencé a moverme entre las personas, hasta quedar delante. Un hombre con capa negra y guantes blancos trataba de sacar una paloma de una jaula, lo cual parecía darle mucho trabajo. Su rostro era casi cubierto con un sombrero de copa.

El ave se removía inquieta en su jaula.

El mago pareció enfurecerse, cubrió la jaula con un trozo de terciopelo negro y la aplasto a la vista de todos los presentes. Un estupor general recorrió al publico, segundos después como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se saco uno de sus guantes blancos, lo arrojo al aire y en una explosión de chispas moradas, apareció la paloma. La gente de la plaza tomo unos segundos para recuperarse de la impresión y después aplaudió emocionada. Yo lo sabía, eso no era un truco, era magia autentica.

Agradecido, el artista hizo una caravana y se quito el sombrero de copa. Al levantarse, su rostro quedo al descubierto, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellos morados y ojos amatistas. Me petrifique. El me miró directamente a los ojos, había sentido mi presencia todo el tiempo, quizás desde que entro al pueblo, quizás desde antes…

Busque a Val con la mirada, estaba asustada. No sabía que pensar de la presencia del namagomi en la aldea. Ubiqué a mi pequeño junto con otros niños, cerca de una mujer vestida como gitana que repartía dulces. Su rostro era muy bello y una enorme trenza aguamarina caía por su espalda. Recordé a Sherra de inmediato, fui hasta donde estaba Val y lo aparte de ella, la mire desafiante.

La mazoku me dio una media sonrisa, ella también me había reconocido. Sentí su energía demoníaca concentrarse en su mano, para lanzar un ataque. Zeros llego hasta ahí, la tomo de la mano y la beso en la mejilla.

- No querida, no querrás arruinar los planes de nuestros amos.- Le dijo.

La mazoku disperso la energía, se volvió a Zeros para besarlo sensualmente y se alejo de nosotros. Yo me quede ahí parada, petrificada por el miedo, la ira, los celos y la duda.

- Gusto en verte Filia, Val a crecido mucho.- Me hablo como si nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte desafiante.

- Eso… es un secreto dragón.- Me dijo con su eterna sonrisa.

- ¡No dejare que te lleves a Val!- Le grite.

- Aunque no lo creas Filia, no todo en el mundo gira alrededor tuyo.- Me dijo en un tono cansado.

- ¡Estupido Namagomi!- Le grite, ya casi al borde de la ira. Sentí a Val tensarse, nunca me había visto así, estaba asustado.

- Si quieres recordar viejos tiempo, ven esta noche a la carpa. Quizás podamos hacer algo más que solo dormir juntos¿no crees?- Me dijo con un tono frío y sensual, perfectamente calculado.

Le solté una bofetada con la mano extendida, me aleje de él, lo más rápido que pude.

Al llegar la noche, Val y yo nos fuimos del pueblo. No iba a ponerlo en riesgo sin importar lo que el demonio había dicho. Además, no estaba segura de que pudiera mantenerme alejada de Zeros, sabiendo que estaba en el mismo lugar.

Desde ese día, solo había escuchado de él a través de las asambleas.

El era el General del Ama de las Bestias, había que tenerlo vigilado. Durante los últimos quinientos años, se había dado la gran vida. Los humanos eran manejables y fácilmente conseguía de ellos lo que se proponía. Prácticamente habían ganado.

Las guerras, la muerte, el hacer lo que mejor le parecía a cada uno, la lujuria, el aborto, la eutanasia, la falsa libertad, era común en todo el planeta. El mundo prácticamente les pertenecía.

Últimamente, se le ubicaba como uno de los consejeros de guerra del país más poderoso de esta época. Se sospechaba que era el promotor de una de las misiones más vergonzosas que se hubieran visto, una guerra en busca de armas inexistentes.

Todo en lo que había creído, todo por lo que yo había luchado, parecía desaparecer.

No obstante tenía esperanza, teníamos esperanza. Aun sentía la presencia en el mundo de Ceífied, su fuerza nunca se había perdido, a pesar de que su culto había sido olvidado o desvirtuado por muchos. Los que quedábamos guardábamos celosamente su sabiduría y la enseñábamos a aquellos que buscaban a la diosa con corazón sincero. Había incluso humanos, a quienes se había escogido para transmitir su milenario conocimiento y tradiciones. Ese era ahora nuestro principal objetivo en la guerra con los mazokus, restaurar la sabiduría en el mundo.

Los dragones habíamos aprendido algo: la guerra, pelear con las mismas armas que los mazokus no nos llevaría a ningún lado, solo generaríamos nuevas guerras. Nuestra lucha ahora, era por despertar las conciencias dormidas, la parte que conocía y entendía la divinidad dentro de cada uno de nosotros mismos. Todas las criaturas llevaban dentro de si, el aliento de la diosa, el aliento que les dio vida. Despertar esa parte, se había convertido en nuestra principal misión los últimos siglos. Por eso vivíamos entre los humanos, como uno más de ellos, para transmitir el conocimiento milenario del que éramos portadores. No éramos humanos, pero vivíamos en el mundo humano, para mantener viva la presencia de Ceífied en el mundo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?, Llevas mucho tiempo callada.- Milgazia tomo mi mano para sacarme de mis pensamientos, el tren seguía avanzando.

- No, solo estoy algo cansada, el viaje a sido muy largo.- Le conteste con amabilidad. Me levante y acomode la frazada de Val, que dormía en el asiento frente a nosotros.

Volví a mi asiento y cerré los ojos, intentaría dormir un poco antes de llegar.

Tras varios minutos, me di cuenta de que sería imposible.

Tenía demasiados pensamientos revoloteando en mi cabeza. El despertar de la diosa, los rumores de una nueva guerra global, el futuro de Val; pero sobre todo, aunque tratara de alejarlo con todas mis fuerzas de mi mente, el recuerdo de la ultima vez que vi a Zeros, junto a Sherra.

No podía olvidar el beso que le había dado, ni la manera en que le llamo "querida".

Dentro de los informes de la asamblea, se leía que ella, frecuentemente lo acompañaba. _"Era de esperarse",_ menciono una vez Milgazia, después de todo, sus amos eran los dos Dark Lords, más poderosos aun en existencia, era lógico que se aliaran.

Me levante y fui hasta el vagón comedor, para tomar un te.

Afuera, la noche era oscura y la lluvia chocaba fuertemente contra los cristales del tren.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa?- Me pregunto Milgazia sentándose frente a mi.

- No se que va a pasar, estoy asustada.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿De nuevo con eso?, mírame Filia, no te voy a mentir, todo nuestro universo corre un grave peligro, la diosa nunca ha estado tan cerca de despertar. Pero el que te preocupes y te angusties por eso, no va a cambiar nada. Regresemos a los asientos he intentemos dormir.- Declaro con aire cansado.

- Se que mi angustia no va a cambiar nada, pero te necesito.- Le dije, mientras extendía los brazos ha él. El rubio dragón, rodeo la mesa y me abrazo.

- Filia, ya no eres una niña. Tienes que enfrentar esto tú sola.-

Permanecimos un momento así, yo estaba dolida por sus palabras. ¿Por qué no entendí que lo único que realmente necesitaba era su apoyo, que el reconociera mis sentimientos?, Sabía que no era una cría, había enfrentado al mundo sola por años¿pero porque no entendía que lo único que necesitaba de él, era sentirme protegida en ese momento?

- Bien¿podemos ir a dormir ahora?- Me dijo en un tono casi de fastidio.

- Voy en unos segundos.- Conteste.

Me quede hasta terminar mi té.

Había lágrimas en mis ojos.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de compararlo con él.

Mis recuerdos me traicionaban cada segundo que pasaba con Milgazia.

El le hubiera quitado importancia al asunto con una broma, me hubiera abrazado sin que yo se lo hubiera pedido, aunque dijera que solo era para molestarme. El no olía así, el no se sentía así, su abrazo era más calido, por irónico que pareciera. El hubiera sabido exactamente que decirme. El se hubiera llevado mi tristeza y la hubiera cambiado por una sonrisa.

Ha estas alturas, Zeros se había convertido en un ser casi perfecto en mi memoria.

Sabía bien que eso era una trampa cruel de mis deseos y el tiempo. En realidad teníamos tanto tiempo de no vernos que a veces pensaba que algunos de los momentos que compartimos, eran producto de mi imaginación, de mis sueños y de mis anhelos. Cuando se trataba de él, a veces me constaba mucho distinguir la fantasía de lo que había sido real.

Tantos siglos de no vernos.

Yo había cambiado mucho. Mi cabello era mucho más corto, apenas si me llegaba a los hombros, casi siempre usaba pantalones con botas, mis rasgos se habían afilado y mi cuerpo era ahora más redondeado.

¿Cómo se vería él ahora?

Era una pregunta tonta, puesto que podía tomar la forma que el escogiera.

Me odiaba por seguir pensando en él después de tanto tiempo. Estaba segura de que para él, solo había sido una especia de juguete con el que se podía divertir mientras cumplía sus misiones. Una fuente constante de alimento. ¿Cómo es que alguna vez había podido creer, que él tenia alguna especie de sentimientos por mi¡Por la Diosa!, era un mazoku.

Los mazokus no sentían.

Me costaba tanto creer, que alguna vez habíamos llevado algo parecido a una amistad.

No podía entender como habíamos podido viajar juntos, luchado juntos, convivido por tanto tiempo. No se me hacia posible creer siquiera que habíamos cruzado palabra.

Todo era tan diferente ahora.

¿Cómo seria volver a vernos?

Termine mi te, y regrese a mi asiento.

Milgazia tenía razón, me preocupaba demasiado por cosas que aun ni siquiera sucedían.

Quizás el ni siquiera estuviera ahí, quizás enviaran a otro.

Quizás él estuviera en una misión muy lejos de ahí.

Quizás… quizás…pensando en mi.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

Pues esta vez fue un capitulo con poca relación a como ocurrieron las cosas en realidad pero eso si, muy, muy muy, proyectivo :P.

Es decir¿recuerdan que les dije que me estaba basando en una historia real?, este capitulo tiene muy pocos elementos tomados de esa historia, pero proyecta demasiados pensamientos y sentimientos verdaderos.

¿Qué tal¿les esta gustando esta tercera parte de la zaga?

No se desesperen, antes de que me empiecen a llegar amenazas vía review, Zeros y Filia se encuentran al fin, en el siguiente capitulo. Los capítulos me han estado saliendo cortos, pero creo que esta bien, no me gusta alargarlos solo porque si.

Muchas gracias a mija Luin, a Jessie a Salube, Elena y Marisol por los reviews, me encanta recibir opines sobre la historia y sobre todo me encantan las especulaciones sobre lo que va a pasar ;). Lo cual me recuerda que Luin me debe una paleta, puesto que no fue Zeros quien le llamo a Filia a media noche.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	25. Capítulo Veinticuatro:Tras la Puerta

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**3ra Parte El Amor Transforma**

**Ubicación Temporal: 1000 años después de la muerte de Lina Invers)**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**

**DETRAS DE LA PUERTA**

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu vida resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por  
Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí_

_-My Inmortal, Evanences.-_

Cerré la puerta de otra fría habitación.

No tengo reloj, pero deben ser más de las 2.

Otra ciudad con otro nombre que no puedo recordar.

Y en mi boca dos palabras, que jamás pude utilizar…

Otra ciudad, distinto hotel.

500 años de distancia…

Y aun me perturba, tu sola presencia.

Me recargue contra la puerta y me deje caer lentamente hasta sentarme en el piso. La oleada de emociones vividas en la ultima semana, habían sido demasiado.

Habíamos llegado casi con una semana de anticipación a la asamblea.

Milgazia tenía que ayudar con los preparativos, asegurarse de mantener el secreto de la presencia de los inmortales en la ciudad. Se encargaba de que las identidades asumidas por todos los inmortales, fueran imposibles de rastrear. Además, como "hobby" se había ofrecido a colocar los sellos mágicos en el lugar de la reunión, para que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer magia. Especialmente se obsesionó con los sellos que mantendrían la magia de los mazokus inhabilitada durante las reuniones de la asamblea.

Por eso estaba sola cuando Val enfermo.

Durante el viaje en tren, había estado demasiado tranquilo.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, tenía algunas manchitas rosas en su cuerpo, pero no le habíamos dado importancia. Milgazia estaba ocupado y yo tenía demasiadas cosas de que preocuparme.

Al segundo día, mi pequeño estaba en cama, con una fiebre de más de 60º, cosa que ya hubiera matado a un niño humano y que estaba haciendo sufrir mucho a Val. Su cuerpo estaba ahora cubierto de ampulas que le daban mucha comezón y al rascarse reventaban. Estaba aterrada.

La magia curativa que aplicaba en él, solo lograba bajar la fiebre a ratos.

Me pase la mañana tratando de localizar a Milgazia, nunca contesto mis mensajes, pero envió una cuadrilla de sanadores, que transportaron a Val, a un hospital privado de la ciudad, donde lo aislaron.

- ¿Qué tiene?- Le pregunte a un hombre con bata blanca. El hombre se acerco a mi y me observo detenidamente.

- ¿Tú eres la madre del niño dragón?-

- Si…- Dude en contestar, no sabia con que clase de persona estaba hablando.

- No son mestizos¿verdad?-

- ¿De que me esta hablando¿Qué tiene Val¿Por qué lo trajeron aquí?- Demande saber.

- Tranquila¿señora?- Vi cruzar una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro, pero al ver mi expresión de enojo, se contuvo. – Aislamos a niño dragón, porque no queremos arriesgarnos a que contagie a otros. Podría provocar una epidemia.-

- ¿Una epidemia?- Estaba muy confundida, rara vez Val se enfermaba, hasta ahora solo le habían dado algunas enfermedades típicas de un niño dragón. Algunas infecciones pequeñas en el estomago por el exceso de asido en su sistema por contener las flamas, algunas bacterias que lo ponían de mal humor, por no limpiar bien su piel, pero nada como lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Si, su hijo tiene varicela. Es una enfermedad común entre los niños humanos. La fiebre y las ronchas desaparecen después de un par de días en reposo. Pero no se como afecte a su hijo, ya que el no es humano. Además, nos preocupa demasiado que al combinarse con su sangre de dragón, el virus mute, se haga más fuerte y vuelva a ser letal, no solo para los humanos, si no también par el resto de nosotros. –

Me explico aquel hombre, con un tono neutral que era traicionado por unos ojos preocupados.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?- Pregunte

- Pedirle a la diosa que nos de sabiduría.- Dijo el hombre y se interno de regreso a la sala donde habían aislado a Val.

Pase casi toda la semana en el hospital, sola.

Milgazia llamaba, pero siempre decía que le era imposible, venir.

Mandaba saludos para Val.

Entrar a verlo era un calvario, baños de purificación, hechizos de protección y un traje protector, para poder verlo treinta minutos, quince de los cuales mi pequeño permanecía dormido. Lo veía débil, a pesar de que el sanador, que resulto ser un mestizo de dragón/humano, me decía que evolucionaba bien.

Por eso me había preguntado si nosotros también éramos mestizos. Si Val lo fuera, la enfermedad no hubiera mutado, los anticuerpos de sangre humana lo hubieran protegido, pero como su sangre era pura, el virus se había fortalecido.

Esos días en el hospital, esperando sin poder hacer nada, suplicando a la diosa por la vida de Val, fueron de los peores de mi vida. La mañana que lograron aislar el virus y me dijeron que intentarían eliminarlo del sistema de Val, con fuertes dosis de medicamento humano modificado y conjuros de sanacion, me derrumbe. Eso había funcionado en el laboratorio, pero nadie sabía con exactitud las consecuencias que tendría eso en el sistema de Val. A pesar de ello, di mi autorización, era eso, o dejarlo morir sin luchar.

Me senté en un rincón de la sala de espera, mientras aplicaban el tratamiento a Val. El silencio del lugar y el olor aséptico me deprimían sobre manera. Rompí el silencio orando…

- No te lleves a mi pequeño,

por favor, aun no…

Respetare tu voluntad…

Pero por favor,

aun no te lo lleves,

que todo salga bien…

¡Diosa!, quisiera que él estuviera aquí…-

Derrame un par de lágrimas, no podía creer cuanto necesitaba que él, estuviera en ese momento conmigo. No era por la soledad, no era solo la compañía, lo necesitaba a él. Necesitaba la otra mitad de mi alma…

Por fin salió el doctor y me dijo que Val había respondido bien al tratamiento, que podría llevármelo en un par de días. Miligazia escogió ese momento para aparecer y me mando a dormir al hotel, el se quedaría con Val el resto de la noche. Trate de negarme, pero apenas si ponía mantenerme despierta, el doctor lo apoyo, alegando que no quería tener otro dragón enfermo.

Salí del hospital, pero no fui directo al hotel.

Me dirigí al centro de convenciones que habían elegido para llevar a cabo la asamblea, habían traído una reliquia de Ceífied y montado un altar ahí, para ella. Yo quería, yo necesitaba darle las gracias por que Val, estaría bien. Hable un rato con la diosa, le di las gracias y sin querer hice un recorrido por mi vida. Recordé la constante presencia del namagomi en mi vida y acabe enojándome por haber deseado que estuviera junto a mi después de tanto tiempo de que nos habíamos separado. ¿Por qué siempre terminábamos encontrándonos?

Salí más tranquila de la pequeña capilla que resguardaba la reliquia.

Me dirigía a la salida del centro de convenciones cuando sucedió.

Una de las puertas de los muchos salones que había ahí se abrió y él hizo su aparición.

Su cabello un poco más corto, del mismo color.

Capa y guantes habían desaparecido.

Pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra, manga tres cuartos.

Botas negras.

Varios seres salieron detrás de él, a algunos los reconocí, a otros no.

Zeros se acerco a mí y me saludo como si nada.

- Tiempo sin verte Filia¿Cómo has estado?- Me dijo, mientras ponía su típica cara de tonto.

- Val, esta enfermo…- Solté sin querer. Contuve las lágrimas, había dado un paso en falso.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?- Pregunto, su rostro había abandonado la sonrisa para adoptar una expresión seria que no supe interpretar. Los otros se habían retirado casi por completo.

- Si, tengo que irme.- Le dije y me dispuse a continuar mi camino.

- Te llevo.-

Asentí con la cabeza, no sabría como negarme.

Salimos del centro de convenciones y caminamos por el estacionamiento. Dejamos atrás varios vehículos de lo más diversos hasta llegar a una especie de motocicleta. El se rió al ver mi expresión.

- No pensé que fueras tan quisquillosa, dragón.- Me reto al ver mi expresión.

- Pues yo no pensé que Zellas te pagara tan poco, para que no pudieras comprar un vehículo acorde a tu rango.-

- No me va mal.- Dijo levantando los hombros- Solo, no me gusta ostentar.- Completo.

Subimos a la motocicleta.

Le indique la dirección del hotel, pero el se desvió a un parque cercano.

Bajo de la moto y se sentó en una banca.

Me quede en el asiento trasero de la moto un rato, desconfiando de las intenciones del namagomi.

- Vamos Filia¿Qué puedo hacerte?, hemos pactado una tregua hasta que la asamblea finalice.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-

- Es un riesgo que has tomado antes y creo que a ninguno de los dos, nos ha hecho mal.- Me miro de manera picara y sin querer me sonroje.

Baje al fin de la motocicleta y me senté al lado de él, en la banca.

- Ahora si, cuéntame¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-

Le hable de la enfermedad de Val, tratando de que no se percatara de cuanto había deseado que él estuviera ahí para acompañarme. Alguna vez, pude confiarle a él, incluso mi vida. Pero habían pasado siglos desde eso y aunque lo que más deseaba era arrojarme en sus brazos y llorar, tenía que desconfiar. Después de todo, nunca había llegado a conocer realmente a ese misterioso ser delante mío. No podía demostrarle mi debilidad, no debía darse cuenta que aun, que aun…

- Me han dicho que eres la esposa de es pesado de Milgazia.- Me dijo riéndose en mi cara, supongo que quería hacerme enojar. Me quede callada, de pronto no sabía que contestar.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- Acabe gritando enojada. Si lograba que comenzáramos a pelear, quizás el olvidara el tema.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja ¡No has cambiado nada!- Se rió abiertamente.

- ¿Crees?- Le dije dándole una mirada fría.

- Ya veremos…- me respondió él, con la misma mirada retadora.

Hablamos casi una hora de cosas sin importancia, lo que habíamos echo, los lugares donde habíamos estado. Hasta que anuncio:

- Es hora de irnos, mi ama, me llama.-

Subió a la moto y espero a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Llegamos al hotel y me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

- Buenas noches dragón dorado.- Se despidió de mí, estaba por irse cuando una duda asalto mi mente.

- ¿Esperabas encontrarme aquí?- Le pregunte

- Eso, es un secreto.- Me dijo con su sonrisa boba.

- No has cambiado nada.- Le dije molesta.

- ¿Crees?-

Me dijo adiós con la mano y espere en la puerta hasta verlo subir al elevador.

Cerré la puerta de otra fría habitación.

No tengo reloj, pero deben ser más de las 2.

Otra ciudad con otro nombre que no puedo recordar.

Y en mi boca dos palabras, que jamás pude utilizar…

Otra ciudad, distinto hotel.

500 años de distancia…

Y aun me perturba, tu sola presencia.

* * *

¡Dios!

Esta parte si que me esta costando trabajo.

Las anécdotas que aun me falta contar no las tengo muy ordenadas en mi mente, así que haber si no la riego. Ténganme paciencia, porque creo que me va a costar más trabajo hilar los capítulos en esta parte, para que allá una historia y no solo un montón de anécdotas.

El primer párrafo de este capitulo, el mismo que se vuelve a repetir al final, es el comienzo de la canción "Me Muero", de La Quinta Estación, como muchas de seguro ya se dieron cuenta. No es falta de inventiva, simplemente quedaba como anillo al dedo.

De hecho como dato curioso, en mi computadora tengo algo así como un sontrack de "Ojos Amatistas". Algunas de esas canciones ya han aparecido en el fic, otras no, pero todas las escogí porque cuentan perfectamente esta historia. Me gusta escucharlas mientras escribo y recordar un poco…

Me encantaría darles un adelanto del próximo capitulo, pero la verdad no tengo idea de cómo va a continuar, así que se los debo je!

Nos leemos pronto.

¡No se olviden de dejar review eh!

P.D. Disculpen faltas de ortografía o lapsus brutos, pero quería subirlo ya y no lo revise. Se agradece cualquier corrección.


	26. Capitulo Veinticinco:Runas

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**3ra Parte El Amor Transforma**

**Ubicación Temporal: 1000 años después de la muerte de Lina Invers**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

**RUNAS**

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_-My Inmortal, Evanences.-_

-Al principio, sólo existía Lord Of Nightmare.

Un mar de caos absoluto, sin forma definida ni vida en él.

No tenía género ni cuerpo, aunque sí inteligencia.

Una vez soñó con mundos repletos de vida, y entonces su propio poder hizo realidad su sueño, creando cuatro mundos. Al haberlos creado durante su sueño, fue llamada Señora de las Pesadillas.

Después de un tiempo, se sintió sola y deseo que toda la materia que formo, volviera a ser parte de ella, parte del caos. Pero, pese a ese deseo, no quería destruir directamente aquello que creó.

Buscando darles a los mundos una oportunidad de vivir, creó a los Dioses Demonio, que buscan cumplir su deseo de destruir los universos y los llamo Mazokus. En contrapartida de la energía negativa de los Mazokus, nacieron los Ryuzoku, Dioses Dragón, que creados de la energía positiva del universo, fueron destinados a luchar por la supervivencia de los mundos.

Lord Of Nightmare creó cuatro mundos o universos, llamados cada uno según un punto cardinal.

En el Universo del Norte, el Ryuzoku es llamado** Hakuryushin (Dragón Blanco)**, y su contrapartida es **Hakumuoh (Niebla Mortal), **según los videntes, Hakuryushin alimento a Hakumuoh con magia blanca hasta tornar la luz en oscuridad. El Dragón Blanco volvió al Caos, pero logro transformar la esencia de Niebla Mortal y ahora el Universo Norte es un mundo de luz.

En el Universo del Oeste, el Dios del Bien o Ryuzoku es **Seiryushin (Dragón Azul)**, y el Mazoku principal es **Soukuoh (Caos Azul)**, poco o nada sabemos de este universo, pero la ultima información, proporcionada por **Dynast Grausherra ****nos habla de otra victoria mazoku. **

En el Universo del Este el Dios Dragón es llamado **Volphied**, o **Kokuryushin (Dragón Negro)**, del que sabemos que perdió su batalla contra su contrapartida,**Dabranigdu**, o **Kokuseioh (Estrella Oscura)** cuando éste destruyó a todas sus tropas para consumir su poder y hacerse más fuerte aún. Intentó invadir este universo, pero fue destruido por la humana Lina Inverse y sus compañeros, gracias al poder de las Cinco Armas de Luz, creadas por el mismo Estrella Oscura.

En el universo del Sur,**nuestro universo**, el Ryuzoku es **Ceiphied**, o **Sekiryushin (Dragón Rojo)**, y el Mazoku principal es **Shabranigudú**, o **Sekiganoh (Ojo de Rubí)**. En nuestro universo ambos dioses se dividieron escondiendo parte de sus almas en objetos y personas, la balanza se inclina actualmente a favor de los Mazokus, a pesar de solo seguir existiendo dos Dark Lords.

**Lord Of Nightmare **o la Señora de las Pesadillas, creadora de los cuatro Universos ha sido vista en sueño por los videntes, esta inquieta, siente la falta de balance y su letargo se vuelve ligero, su sueños son lo que dan vida a nuestro Universo, si ella despierta, nosotros, todos volveremos al Caos.

Por ello, hemos pactado una tregua con los Mazokus para…-

- ¡Traición¡Deshonor!-

- ¡El Consejo a vendido su alma al diablo!-

Los gritos se escucharon por toda la sala de convenciones, no habían dejado terminar al expositor. Yo miraba desde un balcón el alboroto. Algunos mestizos y humanos se habían levantado para retirarse, los mazokus, sus partidarios humanos y oscuras criaturas sonreían complacidos, aquello era un festín de ira. Me alegre de que Val estuviera lejos de ahí, custodiado por un par de viejos dragones dorados, sobrevivientes de tantos siglos y poco interesados por tales eventos. Ya habían visto tanto…

- ¡¿Cómo pudieron traicionar así a Ceifìed¡¿Cómo pueden confiar en esos… esos…?!.-

El joven humano se detuvo antes de terminar, una espada colocada en su garganta con la velocidad de un relámpago, lo paralizo de miedo. Sherra sostenía justo a la altura de la yugular a la **Dulgofa.**

**Dynast, Zellas y Zeros habían aparecido en el escenario. **

**Su entrada había dejado el anfiteatro silencioso, la Dark Lady y el Dark Lord, tomaron asientos junto al Consejo, entre clamores y abucheos de los presentes. Sherra guardo su espada y se coloco a la izquierda del escenario, lo mismo que Zeros. Milgazia se encontraba del lado derecho con otro dragón. No importaba la tregua que se supone había, Ryozokus y Mazokus desconfiarían unos de otros hasta que la diosa despertara. Me empezaba a preguntar si eso, el que ella despertara, era realmente tan malo. No más**Ryuzoku ni Mazokus, en el Caos, todos seriamos uno solo…

Fue una asamblea sin precedente alguno en toda la historia del Universo Sur. Interrumpida muchas veces por reclamos que eran avivados por los comentarios sarcásticos y burlones de los Mazokus. De no ser por los sellos que impedían hacer magia, estoy segura de que el lugar hubiera volado en pedazos.

Íbamos por la décima vuelta de la discusión de "no podemos confiar en los Mazokus" , cuando Dynast pidió la palabra, bastante fastidiado y poco acostumbrado a pedir algo.

- Podría dejar que continuaran su estupida discusión por mil años, ya que sus remilgados egos no se dejaran vencer, pero prefiero no tener que escucharlos por todo ese tiempo. La conclusión es esta¡No!, no pueden confiar en los mazokus, somos lo que somos, esta en nuestra naturaleza. En eso si pueden confiar, en que haremos lo mejor para nosotros, así que respetaremos la tregua mientras sea conveniente, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Aclarado el punto, propongo que continuemos con lo que en verdad es relevante en este momento.-

El Dark Lord había logrado lo que ninguno del Consejo había podido: terminar el alboroto para comenzar la asamblea. Milgazia, con cierta molestia en su voz, explico la situación.

- El precario equilibrio de nuestro Universo, es lo que aun mantiene dormida al Ama de las Pesadillas, como todos sabemos, si ella despierta todos volveremos al Caos. Esto implica que todos desapareceremos, criaturas de luz y de oscuridad por igual, por ello los Dark Lords y el Consejo Milenario, han pactado una tregua hasta lograr que el equilibrio vuelva y la diosa vuelva a dormir en paz. Para ello, tenemos que restaurar el equilibrio del Universo Sur, buscando y trayendo de vuelta del Caos las partes en que fue dividida Ceifíed.-

- Así como también las de Shabranigudú, no lo olvides.- Dijo la Dark Lady complacida.

Murmullos de espanto se apoderaron del lugar, pero era cierto, la única salida para todos era trabajar juntos para sobrevivir. Se formaron varios grupos para la búsqueda de las partes de Ceified y Shabranigudú perdidas, tanto Ryzokus como Mazokus habían ocultado durante siglos la localización de esas partes y el temor de ser traicionados por cualquiera de los dos bandos, termino haciendo que la asignación de los equipos se decidiera a través de las runas. Tradición tan arcaica que tanto Ryozukus como Mazokus manifestaban haber inventado y era respetada por todos.

En esta época hay pocos que pueden leer las runas y solo queda una sacerdotisa que fue educada desde la más tierna infancia para entender los designios del destino: Yo

Las runas eran sabias, por cada Mazoku un Ryozuko equivalente en rango y poder.

Las runas son misteriosas y difíciles de leer.

Las runas pueden confundir aun al más versado.

Las runas nunca se equivocan, pero la sacerdotisa que las lee puede equivocarse…

O deliberadamente cambiar su predicción, so pena de acarrear sobre si el peso del destino…

Todo esto lo sabía y sin embargo, cuando él y su sonrisa burlona me pidió leerlas para él, mi predicción fue:"Sacerdote Rubio".

Cuando di mi predicción en voz alta, Milgazia se levanto del Consejo, parecía lógico que ambos máximos sacerdotes vigilaran los intereses de sus amos.

Zeros se permitió abrir sus ojos y traspasarme con una mirada, solté las runas que cayeron al suelo, colocándose justamente como la última vez: "Sacerdotisa Rubia", Zeros había visto los símbolos, Zeros conocía su lenguaje y sin embargo no dijo nada, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar junto a Milgazia.

La asamblea se cerró, los preparativos de los distintos viajes comenzarían al día siguiente…

Había estado molestándome por días desde que comenzaron los preparativos del viaje, lo cual había causado ya, mas de un altercado con Milgazia. Trataba de evitarlo lo más posible, pero el namagomi siempre había tenido un "don" especial para aparecer donde no era bienvenido y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Los "elegidos" irían en busca de las partes dispersas de Ceìfied y **Shabranigudú**, Val y yo volvíamos a casa, así que fuimos al aeropuerto a despedir a Milgazia. En un ir y venir, de pronto Zeros y yo, quedamos cara a cara. Los aviones estaban a punto de despegar llevando a sus ocupantes a los más recónditos lugares del planeta.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste que fuera contigo?- Pregunto insistente

- No es algo que te importe.- Dije volteado mi rostro, evitando su mirada.

- ¿Me tienes miedo dragón?- Me tomo del mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

- No es eso, jamás te he tenido miedo.-Le asegure desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Mentirosa.- Se burlo.

- No te temo.- Me acerque para encararlo.

- ¿Entonces?- Dijo el tomándome por la cintura, su solo toque me hizo trastabillar.

- ¿No lo adivinas?- Baje el rostro avergonzada, había vuelto a dejar que el traspasara mis defensas.

- No, dime por favor¿Qué pasa? – Abrió los ojos y acerco sus labios a mi, sabía que estaba perdida.

- No me hagas esto, no ahora, no en este momento.- Trate de empujarlo, pero mis manos no me respondían.

- ¿Me lo dirás, cuando regresemos?- Me ronroneo en el oído.

- Si…-

- Te voy a extrañar.- Me estrecho entre sus brazos y lo dijo tan bajo que aun dudo si en realidad lo dijo.

- Yo también…- Me separe de él, pronto Milgazia empezaría a preguntarse porque tardaba tanto en volver. Le di la espalda y me aleje lentamente

- Te quiero mucho.- Fue lo último que dije sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en continuar pero simplemente no sabia donde iba a parar la historia :P. Aun ahora el final es algo nebuloso y difícil en mi cabeza...

Agradezco todos los review, me encanta leerlos :D

¡Hasta la Proxima!


	27. Capitulo Veintiseis: Silencios

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**3ra Parte El Amor Transforma**

**(****Ubicación Temporal: 3000 años después de la muerte de Lina Invers, **

**Lord Of Nightmare esta a punto de despertar.****)**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

**EL SILENCIO DE LOS DIOSES **

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí_

_-My Inmortal, Evanences.-_

Aunque el mundo se este desmoronando, la rutina, los problemas domésticos del día con día, terminan por adsorberte.

El primer año, todos los que habíamos asistido a la asamblea, nos mantuvimos pendientes de las noticias acerca de los grupos de búsqueda. Aquel primer año, ninguna parte de Shabranigudú, o Ceifìed fue encontrada.

Los siguientes diez años, transcurrieron entre labores domesticas, escasas noticias de los grupos de búsqueda, la tienda y regresos muy espaciados. Zeros y Milgazi no volvieron en aquellos diez años y en algunas ocasiones yo olvidaba que los esperaba.

Las subastas, compras y ventas de la tienda de antigüedades me mantenían ocupada y enfrascada en la rutina.

Si retienes algo el tiempo suficiente, se convierte en una antigüedad y con todos los cacharros que junte a lo largo de los siglos, mi tienda de antigüedades era una de las más reconocidas del mundo.

Dilys era mi asistente y quien daba la cara a los clientes por mí.

Era una muchacha humana, con una casi diluida sangre elfica, sus profundos ojos azules y su largísimo cabello negro azabache, nos indicaban que sus antepasados habían habitado el bosque de estas tierras, antes de convertirse en ciudad.

Era muy eficiente, reservada y dedicada, conocía mis secretos y quizás por eso, era sobre protectora. No dejaba que nadie indagara demasiado, sobre mi o sobre Val. También era una gran amiga y la única persona en el mundo que sabia que yo albergaba sentimientos por un demonio. Di, era mi confidente, la única persona con la que me daba el lujo de hablar libremente de todo, de llorar cuando la desesperación me vencía.

Era domingo.

Val jugaba en el parque y yo lo miraba correr, junto con otros niños. El que nos moviéramos constantemente de ciudad le había dado una gran facilidad para hacer amigos.

- ¡Val!.- Llamo una voz masculina del otro lado del parque, me tense, ¿seria posible?...

- ¡Milgazia!.- Val corrió a toda velocidad donde la alta figura se acercaba también corriendo, se fundieron en un abrazo y yo corrí a alcanzarlos.

- ¡Milgazia!.- Lo abrace yo también, mientras lloraba, no podía creer que por fin había vuelto.

- Filia, te extrañe tanto…- Sin esperármelo siquiera, me beso.

Val nos miraba abriendo grandemente sus ojos. No permití profundizar el beso, nos separamos rápidamente. Me tomo del brazo y a Val de la mano para salir del parque.

- ¡Vamos, tengo tanto que decirles a ambos!.-

Lo veía feliz, el estaba realmente feliz de vernos y por lo que pude ver, Val estaba feliz de que estuviera de vuelta. Fuimos hasta mi casa y ahí nos narro todo lo que habían pasado para encontrar las partes de Ceified y de Shabranigudú.

- ¡Lo lograremos Filia!, haremos que la Diosa vuelva a dormir y podremos tener un futuro. Estos diez años fuera han sido en verdad difíciles, soportar a ese despreciable ser, sus estupidas bromas y engaños fue una tortura, pero pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, ha sido lo más terrible de todo. Te he preguntado esto antes y espero que al fin me consideres digno de ti. Filia, cásate conmigo, formemos una familia.-

- Si.-

Milgazia se puso de pie y me levanto en brazos, estaba feliz, Val corría gritando por toda la habitación. Di iba llegando y se había quedado clavada en la puerta al escuchar mi respuesta. Se acerco, se presento con Milgazia y lo felicito formalmente, conmigo fue algo diferente, se abrazo a mi cuello y susurro:

- Aun no lo has visto, ¿cierto?-

La pregunta hizo que me pusiera tensa.

- Si después de eso, aun quiere casarse, la felicitare de todo corazón.- Agregó la muchacha, en mi oído.

Rápidamente se organizo una celebración para vitorear a los viajeros que habían vuelto con la encomienda cumplida y tratar los pormenores del despertar de Ceified y Shabranigudù. Llegue al lugar del brazo de Milgazia y con una sortija dorada en el dedo. Casi a nadie le extraño nuestro compromiso y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Un anciano del consejo, uno de los últimos dragones del Este en existencia, completamente un sobreviviente pidió silencio y nos dirigió algunas palabras.

- Todos saben que mi raza esta casi extinta, que el mundo que habitamos esta en grave riesgo. En medio de estas tribulaciones, estos jóvenes llegan a darme un rayo de esperanza en el futuro, nos enseñan a confiar en que el mañana será mejor. Filia, Milgazia, los felicito, han alegrado la vida de un pobre viejo. Espero que su unión sea dichosa y fecunda, ¡poblar la tierra de nuevo con dragones dorados!.-

Me sonroje, el anciano estaba algo bebido y la todos los presentes rieron de buena gana.

- Querido, hemos de haber equivocado la dirección. Esto parece más una cantina que una reunión para reconocer a los héroes que vuelven victoriosos.-

Las venenosas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por la única Dark Lady que sobrevivía. Los mazokus habían decidido integrarse a la celebración. Dynast rió de buena gana.

- Quien diría que el remilgozo consejo podría beber de esa manera.-

El ambiente festivo desapareció y para evitar una riña, el Consejo decidió que era hora de reunir todas las partes de Shabranigudù y Ceìfied para recuperar el equilibrio. Ryozukos y Masokuz reunieron las todas las partes en el centro del salón, pero nada paso…

- No es posible…- Susurre, estaba asustada, esos diez años para nada…

- Traigan a los adivinos.- Ordeno el viejo dragón líder del Consejo.

Los mazokus guardaban un silencio tenso, me daban la impresión de que sabían lo que pasaba.

Zeros entró al salón, su rostro no tenía ninguna emoción. Zellas, lo llamo a su lado, tomo una de sus manos y llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca. Lo mordió hasta que un espeso humo negro saliera del él. Zeros se adelanto hasta donde descansaban los huesos de los antiguos Dark Lords y estos adsorbieron rápidamente el humo que salía del Sacerdote. Zeros cerro la herida con su magia y los huesos dejaron de brillar.

- ¿¡Qué están tramando demonios?!.-

Grito el Jefe del Consejo.

- Solo comprobábamos nuestras sospechas, se necesita una gran cantidad de energía vital para despertar a Shabranigudú, suponemos que al igual que a Ceified.-

- Ceifièd jamás reclamaría un sacrificio semejante.- Alego Milgazia.

- Te equivocas.- Me atreví al fin a hablar. –En tiempos de la Shima-Senzou, Ceified necesito del cuerpo de una sacerdotisa para hacerse presente en este plano.- Dije claramente para que todos pudieran escucharme.

- Filia, tu aun no habías nacido en aquella época, ¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?- Me pregunto el anciano que antes nos felicitara por el compromiso.

- Yo, yo estuve ahí. Creo que debí haber muerto pero la diosa me trajo de vuelta.-

El salón se quedo en silencio.

Zellas busco a Zeros con la mirada, creo que ella sabía que el me había sacado de la barrera, casi muerta.

- Nosotros ya hemos tomado la decisión de ofrecer a unos de los nuestros para que el poder de Shabranigudú sea testarudo. Tienen hasta mañana para escoger a uno de los suyos, si no quieren que todos regresemos al Caos. –

El que había hablado era Dynast, los Dark Lord se fueron y el Consejo comenzó a deliberar.

Yo decidí retirarme, no quería estar ahí, no quería escuchar los nombres de los posibles candidatos a tal sacrificio, me aterraba pensar que sabía los nombres de todos los que podrían ser candidatos. Que mi nombre y el de mi pequeño, saldrían a consideración.

Milgazia se quedo, era miembro del Consejo después de todo.

No había avanzado casi nada, cuando comenzó a llover. Me resguarde bajo el quicio de una puerta y dude en seguir adelante o volver. El camino de vuelta era más corto que él que quedaba hasta mi casa, volví. Zeros estaba parado en la entrada.

- Sabia que volverías.- Me dijo el con su eterna sonrisa.

- Pudiste haberme dicho que llovería, si lo sabías.- Reclame

- Eso no hubiera sido tan divertido.- Me dijo cínicamente.

Esperamos, la lluvia paro y el se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su motocicleta. Al parecer el Consejo aun tardaría.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia en el camino. Dos seres eternos, realmente tienen pocas temas de que hablar, prácticamente ya todo lo han visto.

Llegamos a mi casa.

Estaba por irse cuando lo detuve.

Volver a verlo me había llenado el corazón de angustia y alegría. Creo que estaba algo trastornada esa noche, con todo lo que había pasado. Por la mirada de la Dark Lady, sospechaba que los Mazokus ofrecerían a Zeros para que Shabranigudù despertara. No quería admitirlo ni ante mi misma, pero la sola idea me aterraba.

- ¿Tienes que irte ya?-

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme dragón?-

- En realidad si…-

- ¡Mami!- Val llamo desde dentro. Di dormitaba en un sofá. .

Entre y tome a Val de la mano, para llevarlo a la cama nuevamente. Di dormitaba en un sofá y al parecer Val había bajado desde su habitación buscándola cuando nos oyó. La chica despertó y se hizo cargo de Val.

Salí de la casa nuevamente, realmente esperaba que él se hubiera ido, por eso me sorprendió que aun estuviera en la puerta cuando volví.

- ¿Por qué no entraste?-

- Nunca me invitaste a pasar.-

- Eso nunca te detuvo antes.-

- He cambiado algo dragón, ¿tenias que decirme algo?-

- Si…- Pensé que no tendría que hacerlo, era un paso en falso, quizás Ceified me castigaría por romper mi voto de silencio, pero necesitaba que el lo supiera, aunque fuera un demonio que no sentía.

- Hace siglos yo te hice una pregunta y si la hubieras respondido, quizás todo hubiera acabado ahí, quizás no estaríamos hoy aquí y nuestros caminos se hubieran separado mucho tiempo atrás.-

Me costaba demasiado llegar a lo que tenía que decir, no era fácil abrirle el corazón a un demonio, a alguien en quien no podía confiar. Un trueno interrumpió mi monologo, la lluvia amenazaba con volver enviando como emisarias unas cuantas gotas.

- ¡Ayúdame si!, ¡Esto no es fácil!- Reclame mirando al cielo, temí por un momento que un rayo me cayera por esa insolencia contra la diosa, pero no fue así, la ligera llovizna, paro.

- Zeros, yo…yo… te amo…- Bien lo había dicho, ahora esperaba la burla o la siniestra carcajada del demonio y al fin todo terminaría.

Pero no.

Permaneció callado, con los ojos cerrados y esa cara impenetrable. Ante su silencio, todo lo que se me ocurrió fue hablar y hablar, recordar la época en la que nos conocimos, antes de las guerras de kouma, cuando yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

- Pensé que lo habías dejado atrás, que lo habías olvidado.-

- Se supone que eso es lo que pasa, que el tiempo se lleva las heridas, que el olvido acaba con los sentimientos, pero en mi caso ocurrió lo contrario, no importa cuanto luche contra ello, termine amándote. No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quería que lo supieras.-

- Filia en esa época yo también estaba enamorado de ti. Si yo hubiera reconocido que eso existía en mi, que podía sentir, mi ama te hubiera matado y a mi me hubiera devuelto al caos por "defectuoso". Querida Filia, preferí tenerte como enemiga, a no tenerte.-

Sus palabras me paralizaron.

Todo este tiempo, siglos tras siglos de acercarnos y alejarnos, todo por tratar de protegernos uno al otro, era estupido, parecía una broma.

- ¿Y ahora?- Me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto dragón dorado?-

Asentí con la cabeza y se acerco un poco para dejar escapar una especie de susurro ronco, el antiguo lenguaje de los dragones que había caído en desuso después de las guerras de kouma.

- Te tengo mucho cariño dragón. Ni yo sabía cuanto te quiero.-

Se veía desconcertado. Abrió sus ojos y no me parecieron siniestros como otras veces, si no calidos y sinceros, casi podría asegurar que los vi rojizos, como si estuviera apunto de llorar. ¿Un demonio puede llorar?

- Tengo que irme Filia, mi ama me llama.-

Antes de que pudiera decirle adiós, había desaparecido.

Contra ella, definitivamente no podía hacer nada.

* * *

**N****otas de la Autora: **

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que tenía algo así como un año sin actualizar este fic.

Gomensai!, de verdad lo siento, pero simplemente no podía escribir.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que aun así continuaron llegando y no desesperen, volví de la muerte para darle final a esta historia y debo decirles que no falta mucho, uno o dos capítulos a lo mucho y prometo no tardar demasiado en escribirlos ;).

¿Un adelanto del siguiente capitulo?

Pues si aun no las he matado de un infarto con este, quizás con el que sigue si, je!


	28. Capítulo Venintisiete:Elegidos

Llego el invierno

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**3ra Parte El Amor Transforma**

**(****Ubicación Temporal: 3000 años después de la muerte de Lina Invers, **

**Lord Of Nightmare esta a punto de despertar.****)**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE**

**ELEGIDOS**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí_

_-My Inmortal, Evanences.-_

- Filia...-

Parpadeé varias veces para enfocar la vista, Milgazia trataba de despertarme.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte a un en la nube que te envuelve entre el sueño y el despertar.

- Ve por Val, tenemos que irnos.- Ordeno sin más, llevaba una mochila sobre su espalda y rebuscaba en mis cajones. guardando cosas en ella.

- ¡Milgazia!, ¿que es lo que ocurre?- Termine por despertarme completamente.

- ¡El Consejo te quiere a ti!- Exclamo frustrado.

Me quede parada en medio de la oscuridad de la alcoba, sabia que eso podía ocurrir, pero en realidad esperaba que no fuera yo la elegida.

- Por lo menos fui yo, y no Val…- Le dije al dragón frente a mí.

- No lo permitiré Filia, no voy a perderte.-

Sin decir más, nos dedicamos a recoger de la casa lo más indispensable, despertamos a Val, nos despedidmo de una llorosa Dilys y salimos a la noche. Caminamos por la ciudad hasta la estación del tren rápido, abordamos cuando era casi la madrugada, cambiamos varias veces de vehiculo y de dirección los siguientes días, adentramos cada vez más a lugares lejanos y poco poblados, muchos de los amigos de Milgazia nos ayudaron en la huida.

Terminamos en una cabaña, arriba de una montaña en medio de la nada. Milgazia decidió que ahí nos ocultaríamos hasta que se cansaran de buscarnos. Los forzaría a elegir a alguien más, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que la Diosa despertara.

Cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse el tercer día de estar ahí, llamaron a la puerta. Era el anciano dragón que nos dio su bendición, el día de nuestro compromiso. Era lógico que pudiera encontrarnos, podía sentirnos, todos éramos dragones de sangre pura, nuestra magia era muy fuerte, el siguió el rastro.

Milgazia salio rápidamente a su encuentro, juntando energía para convertirse en dragón. Iba a pelear.

El anciano levanto las manos.

- No he venido a pelear, si no ha hablar.-

Entramos a la cabaña, Milgazia seguía a la defensiva.

- No los delatare, en verdad quisiera volver a ver el crío de un dragón saliendo del huevo, antes de volver a la Diosa. Estoy viejo y cansado, nada me haría más feliz que eso. Escucha muchacho, aun no sabemos si la vida de Filia correría peligro, al prestar su cuerpo para que Ceified vuelva, ella podría ser la encarnación de la Diosa dragón en nuestra época.-

- No sabemos que es lo que pasaría con ella, no puede asegurar que estará bien, la Diosa podría adsorber su esencia, ya no seria Filia. Ella podría incluso morir si el poder es demasiado-

- Beth no volvió.- Dije yo sin pensar.

- ¿Beth, la sacerdotisa?- Me miro el anciano extrañado.- Me olvidaba que tu puedes recordar esa apoca. Beth no murió por unirse a la Diosa, estábamos en Guerra, ella murió en batalla.- Aclaro.

- Murió, luchando contra el demonio que ahora intentamos traer de vuelta.- Se quejo Milgazia con amargura.

- Las cosas han dado un giro inesperado, de alguna forma se podría decir que de momento somos aliados.- Aseguro, el anciano.

- No podemos confiar en los Mazokus, ellos podrían traicionarnos nada más que la supervivencia del universo quede asegurada, Shabranigudo podría arrasar con el universo tan solo porque esa es su naturaleza.-

- Pero también, es la única esperanza de que este universo sobreviva.- Dijo tristemente el anciano. –Jushinkan ya es temiblemente poderoso y malvado, no quiero ni imaginar lo que será unido a Shabranigudu…hablo más para el mismo que para nosotros, a mi la noticia me callo de golpe.

- ¿Zeros?, Zeros es el elegido de los Mazokus.-

- Si, Zellas lo ha cedido sin pestañar, dicen que es el único que podría hacerlo, pienso que cualquiera de los Dark Lords restantes podría hacerlo, pero no quieren poner en peligro su existencia. No creen que Shagranigudu respete la esencia de aquel que lo convocara-

- Eso quiere decir que morirá.- Pregunte yo preocupada.

- Su esencia volverá al caos y no podrá salir de ahí.- Dijo el anciano.

El anciano y Milgazia siguieron hablando, subí las escaleras y me refugie en el cuarto de Val. Mi niño jugaba con una consola de video juegos.

- ¿Mama?, ¿sucede algo?- El parecía extrañado de mi presencia en su habitación.

- Nada pequeño.- Me senté junto a él, en la alfombra.

- ¿Si sabes que no podrás protegerme por siempre, verdad Filia?-

Val seguía teniendo la vista fija en la pantalla, me quede en silencio, dudaba de si realmente había escuchado decir a mi pequeño la última frase. Al no escuchar respuesta el soltó el control y se abrazo a mi.

- ¿Qué ocurre Val?-

- No quiero perderte de nuevo.-

- ¡Val!, ¿de que hablas?-

- Cuando estuve enfermo, recordé todo. Se que no eres mi madre y tampoco mi hermana, pero has cuidado de mi todo este tiempo. No dije nada antes, porque pensé que todo estaba bien, que te casarías con Milgazia y seriamos una especie de "familia perfecta". Eso me hacia sentir bien y pensé que podía disfrutar de una "niñez normal" por primera vez. Pero ahora ese anciano quiere llevarte y yo no quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de nuevo de ti. No quiero que sufras. Filia, eres mi única familia.-

- Val…-

Abrace al niño junto a mi, no importaba que relación habíamos tenido en el pasado, yo incube y críe a ese niño dragón, para mi, era mi hijo y nada ni nadie, lo haría sufrir.

- No puedes protegerme para siempre.- Volvió a repetirme.

- ¿Porque me dices eso?-

- Porque se que trataras de salvar el mundo para que yo crezca. Ya fui niño, ya fui adolécete, ya fui adulto. Ahora solo quiero estar con mi familia.-

El silencio volvió a invadirnos, nos abrasamos fuertemente y después Val, limpio sus lágrimas y volvió a su juego, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me levante y fui a mi habitación.

Caí en la cama agotada, nunca imagine que Val podría recordar todo.

Después de unos minutos, Milgazia se acostó junto a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos.

- Tengo miedo de perderte. El anciano dice que lo mejor es volver y que hagas lo que el consejo quiere, yo no quiero perderte, pero en verdad, no tengo idea de cómo saldremos de esta.-

Me abrazo con fuerza, como tratando de comprobar que yo seguía ahí. A fin de cuentas, la decisión era mía, cargaba el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros.

Milgazia me beso suavemente y acaricio mi espalda. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos nunca había dejado que pasara más allá de caricias y besos. Todo el tiempo sentía que las caricias y besos que le daba, le pertenecían a alguien más…

Lance un hechizo de sueño sobre él y salí de la cabaña, necesitaba pensar.

- ¡Señorita Filia!- Una voz familiar, me llamo en la oscuridad de la montaña.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunte asustada, una conocida figura femenina salio de las sombras.

- Soy yo, tiene que irse señorita Filia, vienen a buscarla.-

Dilys se veía asustada.

- No puede perder tiempo, tiene que irse, el anciano los traiciono…-

Iba a replicar algo, cuando mire el cielo iluminarse y llenarse de hechiceros mestizos y humanos.

- Llegue muy tarde.- Se lamento Di.

- ¡Voy a terminar con esto ahora!- Grite enfurecida y me transforme en dragón.

Volé hasta estar a la altura de los hechiceros, mire sus ojos aterrados, un montón de hombres y mestizos, temerosos. Creo que jamás en sus vidas habían visto un dragón. Comenzaron a atacarme, algunos rayos salieron disparados hacia la cabaña. Conjure un hechizo.

-¡Muro de Valis!-

La cabaña quedo cercada por un muro de energía espiritual, ningún ataque podría penetrar la barrera y ninguno de los de dentro podría salir.

Como lo supuse, cualquier manifestación de magia, había estaba siendo monitoreada, no tardaron en aparecer los guardias del consejo.

Baje, ellos me querían a mí.

Comencé a brillar para tomar mi apariencia humana, si con ello podía proteger a Val, si con ello podía darle un futuro donde crecer, lo haría, cedería mí cuerpo y mi ser a la diosa. .

Estábamos frente a frente cuando escuche una voz familiar decir un conjuro:

-¡Disfrang!-

Un dragón de energía negra se hizo presente.

Atacó a los guardias y a los miembros del Consejo, algunos no pudieron moverse de la impresión, otros atacaron violentamente.

- Es hora de irnos, dragón-

- Conjura a tu creatura, ¡va a matarlos!-

- Solo jugara un poco con ellos.- Sin decir más, me tomo de la mano y nos teletransporto.

Fue cuestión de un parpadeo para encontrarnos en una semipenumbra, solo rota por la luz de unas pequeñas bolas que emitían luz azul a manera de faroles. Era una habitación grande, con enormes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas púrpuras, una sala con sofás antiguos, una gran pantalla plana, la ultima consola de juegos que había salido y que yo no había querido comprarle a Val, un enorme equipo de sonido, un impresionante librero retacado de libros con nombres extraños algunos nuevos y otros antiguos y detrás de nosotros una cama king size de sabanas negras.

- ¿Dónde estamos?-

- No lo adivinas, dragón.- Me dijo burlonamente.

- Tu, tu, habitación… ¡Estamos en Wolfpack Island!-

Las piernas me fallaron y me senté en el borde de la cama. El me veía divertido.

- ¿Qué estas tramando?-

- En realidad nada, solo disfruto el momento.- Me dijo con su eterna sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Por la Diosa!, ¡Tu ama va a matarme si me encuentra aquí!, ¡Va a matarnos!, ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí!-

Dije dando vueltas por la habitación, estaba histérica, mi cerebro no procesaba aun todos los últimos acontecimientos.

Debía ser una pesadilla me encontraba en la misma habitación con ese demonio y lo peor, en las tierras del Ama de las Bestias. Estaba teniendo un terrorífico sueño o definitivamente había perdido la cordura.

- Tranquilízate Filia, mi ama sabe que estas aquí, fue ella la que me pidió que te buscara.- Me dijo como si confesara una travesura.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué están tramando?-

- Lo mismo que ustedes: **sobrevivir**. No hay más sueños, no hay más mundo, no hay más Mazokus o Ryuzoku, nuestra propia extinción no es algo que nos atraiga en realidad.-

- ¿Y tu piensas "sacrificarte" por tu raza?- Pregunte con ironía.

- Yo no pienso nada, solo sigo órdenes.- Me dijo sin una pizca de emoción en su rostro.

Por enésima vez en lo que iba del día me quede callada. Nunca había pensado en Zeros como un esclavo. Pero eso era, le gustara o no, lo disfrutara o no, el solo podía obedecer las órdenes de su ama.

- Vamos, nos esta esperando.-

Me dijo el namagomi.

- ¿Y si me reuso a verla?-

- Pues… podríamos quedarnos aquí y esperar el fin del mundo de una forma "lúdica y creativa".-

Me miró lascivamente y todo mi cuerpo tembló, él cerró el espacio entre nosotros y me atrajo hasta si.

- Te deseo dragón.-

Susurro en mi oído y me beso con fuerza, no pude resistirme y correspondí con la misma pasión.

Para mi el mundo se detuvo.

Fui plenamente feliz.

Sentí que estar en ese momento con el ahí, era lo correcto.

Que eso es lo que tenía que pasar, que todo estaba bien en el universo, que las cosas simplemente tenían que ser así.

Durante ese tiempo, me sentí completa, estaba exactamente donde tenía que estar.

Siguió besándome y acariciando mi espalda, yo me abrace a él con fuerza. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando tropezamos con la cama.

Cayó sobre mí y eso rompió el beso.

Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos amatistas, esos ojos que me volvían loca desde que era una dragoncilla tonta enamorada del aprendiz más popular del Seminario. Acaricio mi rostro y paso sus dedos por mi cabello, después se levanto.

- Vamos Filia, mi ama nos espera.-

Me quede petrificada sobre la cama, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Después de siglos y siglos del mismo estupido juego, Zeros había llegado a mi limite.

- ¡A donde te crees que vaz idiota Namagomi!- Le grite mientras me levantaba de la cama y lo jalaba por un hombro para que quedara frente a mi, sus ojos brillaban, mi enojo lo satisfacía.

- ¡¡TE ODIO!!, ¡¡TE ODIO!!.-Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, él sonreía complacido, mi odio lo alimentaba.

- Eres una tonta por esperar algo de mi…- Me soltó sin más.

Algo dentro de mi quedo roto, entendía que en adelante, no importando si el mundo se salvara o se destruía, las cosas entre el namagomi y yo habían llegado a un punto muerto, insostenible.

- Y tu eres un ser patético.

Tienes poderes más allá de lo imaginado por cualquier mortal, piensas que tienes la vida y la muerte de otros en tu manos, pero no eres más que un títere que no puede moverse sin que su ama tire de los hilos, ¡¡no eres más que un estupido juguete!!. Si tu ama te ordenara dejar de respirar no tendrías mas remedio que morirte de asfixia!!,¡¡, LA CRIATURA MÁS HUMILDE DE LA TIERRA TIENE MÁS LIBERTAD QUE TU!!, ¡¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN PATETICO EXCLAVO!!- Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, estaba sofocada y roja por la ira.

Eres una tonta…- Me volvió, a repetir, esta vez no me miraba a los ojos, permaneció a medio metro de distancia de mi con la vista clavada en el piso.

Sentía dolor, podía sentirlo en mi, en la mitad de su alma que existía en mi. Había tocado algún punto, alguna fibra vulnerable de aquél poderoso ser.

- ¡Tu eres un cabrón y un idiota!… pero de todas formas te amo…-

Lo abrace y me solté llorando en sus brazos, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho como tiempo atrás cuando buscábamos a Val.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, pudieron ser segundos u horas, en sus brazos el tiempo se volvía inmutable.

- Apártate de ella.- Ordeno una voz aterciopelada, seductora, pero firme.

Mi instinto de preservación se disparó.

Había escuchado acerca de ella desde la infancia, pero nunca la había visto. Era un ser hermoso y seductor, había algo de Zeros en su creadora pero su poder era inmenso. De pronto recordé que esa sensación de atracción y vulnerabilidad ya la había sentido siglos atrás, en un bosque, frente a una loba blanca.

- Best Master…- Susurre casi sin aliento, petrificada por su inmenso poder.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada una enorme, enorme disculpa por retardar tanto los últimos capítulos de Ojos Amatistas, he tenido mucho trabajo y no me da tiempo de sentarme en la PC a escribir.

Demos todos gracias a Dios por el "Puente de Fiestas Patrias" que me han dado 4 días de descanso para al fin terminar esta historia XD.

Muchas, muchas gracias a Serenity Potter Moon, MGA FGA, jessiai, tenshi y Katie Lupin por sus aportaciones al final y un agradecimiento especial a mi niña Luin por las revisiones previas que hizo.

La que se merece una medalla es Maps que se tomo la molestia de enviarme un mail completo con sus opiniones y que me sirvió mucho para guiarme asía donde debía ir el final.

Muchas, muchas gracias chica .

Bien, solo me falta un capitulo que será publicado antes de que termine el puente, y como siempre es un final sorpresivo e inesperado, que al parecer se ha convertido en mi sello personal ;).

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y nos vemos en el final .


	29. Capítulo Veintiocho:Final

**OJOS AMATISTAS**

**3ra Parte El Amor Transforma**

**(****Ubicación Temporal: 1000 años después de la muerte de Lina Invers, **

**Lord Of Nightmare esta a punto de despertar****)**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO**

**NO PIENSO EN UN FINAL FELIZ**

_**¿Qué habrá soñado el Tiempo hasta ahora, **_

_**que es, como todos los ahora , el ápice?**_

_Ha soñado la espada, cuyo mejor lugar es el verso._  
_ Ha soñado la dicha que tuvimos o que ahora soñamos haber tenido._  
_Ha soñado la ética y las metáforas del más extraño de los hombres, _

_el que murió una tarde en una cruz. _  
_Ha soñado el espacio. _

_Ha soñado una cuarta dimensión y la fauna singular que la habita. _  
_Ha soñado la luna y los dos hombres que caminaron por la luna. _  
_Ha soñado las generaciones de hormigas y las generaciones de los reyes. _  
_Ha soñado a Yorick, que vive para siempre en unas palabras del ilusorio Hamlet._  
_Ha soñado que a lo largo de los veranos, o en un cielo anterior a los veranos, hay una sola rosa. _  
_Ha soñado las caras de tus muertos, que ahora son empañadas fotografías._  
_Ha soñado la primera mañana de Uxmal. _  
_Ha soñado el acto de la sombra._  
_ Ha soñado los pasos del laberinto._  
_ Ha soñado el desierto. _  
_Ha soñado el alba que acecha. _  
_Ha soñado el Ganges y el Támesis, que son nombres de agua._  
_Ha soñado el muro del Paraíso, que detuvo a Alejandro. _  
_Ha soñado el mar y la lágrima._  
_Ha soñado el cristal._

_**Ha soñado que alguien lo sueña. **_

_- Alguien Sueña, Jorge Luis Borges.-_

- Apártate de ella.- Ordeno una voz aterciopelada, seductora, pero firme.

Mi instinto de preservación se disparó.

Había escuchado acerca de ella desde la infancia, pero nunca la había visto.

Era un ser hermoso y seductor, creadora y creación tenían eso en común. . .

Esa sensación de atracción y vulnerabilidad, ya la había sentido siglos atrás en un bosque frente a una loba blanca.

- Best Master…- Susurre casi sin aliento, petrificada por su inmenso poder.

- Recuerdo haberte pedido que en cuanto la trajeras, la llevaras ante mí, cariño.- Se dirigió a su sirviente.

Zeros estaba tenso.

Un movimiento de su mano y Zeros cayó al piso con las manos en el cuello como si se asfixiará.

- ¡Zeros!- Grite y me arrodille junto a él.

Otro movimiento de su mano y Zeros se incorporo del piso y fue a dar a los pies del Ama de las Bestias. Ella estiro su mano hasta el demonio en el piso, y él se la beso servilmente.

- Disculpa el espectáculo, pero no tolero la indisciplina -

Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos y camino con gracia felina hasta la pequeña sala de sillones color vino dentro de la habitación. Zeros estaba un momento arrodillado y en un parpadeo parado detrás del sillón que ocupaba su ama con la cabeza baja de modo que su cabello ocultaba sus ojos. La gran bestia señalo el sillón frente a ella.

- Siéntate querida, tengo una propuesta interesante que hacerte.- La Dark Lady apareció una botella de vino en sus manos y sirvió dos copas, se bebió una de golpe y coloco la otra en la mesa señalando frente al sillón que yo debería ocupar.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con un demonio!- Grite molesta.

- ¿No verdad?, Lo tuyo es la acción…- Rió burlonamente, mientras acariciaba la mano del Zeros.

Apreté los dientes, mientras me acercaba y tomaba asiento frente a ella.

- Escucha dragón, aquí no tienes que fingir. No esta tu arcaico consejo, ni tu bomboncito Milgazia. Se lo que sientes por mi creación… y no te culpo querida, no es porque lo allá hecho yo, pero es "casi" perfecto.- La Darck Lady enfatizo el "casi" clavando sus uñas en la mano de Zeros.

- ¡Usted esta loca!- Le grite indignada.

- Tranquilízate dragón y deja de negar lo que sientes. Se lo que hiciste…-

Me quede petrificada, ¿ella sabía?, ¿ella sabía del pacto que había hecho con la Diosa?

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja ¡Vaya chiquilla tonta!, he sabido de gente que vende su alma al diablo, pero ¿compartirla? Dragón, tu llevaste esto a un nuevo nivel… ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…-

Los ojos me ardían.

Rabia, frustración y tristeza se acumulaban en dentro de mi, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de salirme de control, no le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera llorar. Clave mis ojos sobre la figura detrás de ella, ¿Cómo había podido traicionarme así?

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, ella agrego:

- Querida, yo cree a Zellos. ¿Pensaste por un segundo que no me daría cuenta de que hay bondad en el?, ¿Qué albergaba sentimientos que son imposibles en un demonio?-

- El… ¿el tiene sentimientos?...- Pregunte titubeando.

- ¡Oh, si! y muy fuertes…-

Volví a mirarlo tratando de encontrar alguna reacción en su rostro pero nada, tenía esa expresión impenetrable que yo conocía a la perfección.

- …y por lo que veo, tu también tienes sentimientos por él…- sonrío complacida.

Mi cara estaba roja por la pena, no podía controlar mis reacciones.

- Entonces todo arreglado, te quedaras aquí con tu adorado demonio. Tu tendrás lo que siempre has querido, el podrá satisfacer su deseo y yo… yo pronto oiré los chillidos de un hermoso bebe que me despertara en la madrugada…-

- ¿Un bebe?- Pregunte sin siquiera dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

- Si querida, un bebe que traerá paz a nuestro mundo. ¿No te parece una idea encantadora?-

Empezaba a preguntarme si estaba inmersa en una especie de sueño o pesadilla, ¿Zellas realmente había dicho lo que yo había escuchado?, ¿Ella hablaba de un niño?, ¿de un bebe, de Zeros y mío?... Pensamientos que aun no terminaba de asimilar daban vueltas y vueltas en mi mente:

" _Sentimientos" el tiene sentimientos por mi…_

_Un bebe, un bebe mío y de él, un niño que traería paz al universo…_

_¿Traería la paz?...._

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando Zellas?- A estas alturas, mi mente había sufrido tal conmoción que no sentía temor por el ama de las bestias. Sin pensarlo agarre la copa frente a mí y me la bebí de golpe.

- De la familia perfecta: tú, mí querido Zellos y un hijo de ambos. ¿No sería un sueño hecho realidad.-

- Pero, pero ¡como!…¡Debes haberte vuelto loca, eso es imposible! – Titubeé, los ojos de la Dark Lady centellaron, mi comentario la había molestado, pareció contenerse y luego volvió a hablarme.

- Digamos querida, que jamás se intento por obvias razones, ¿Quién se atrevería a pensar siquiera en semejante abominación?, además de que "técnicamente" seria imposible, ese ser hipotético seria anulado de inmediato por la mezcla oscuridad y luz en el, ambas energías se anularían mutuamente y destruirían al ser. Sin embargo, gracias a tu sacrificio, la mitad de tu alma a vivido en Zellos, desarrollándose y conviviendo con la oscuridad de el sin eliminarse gracias a la Diosa, en sentido figurado tu le has dado "corazón" a mi demonio, por otro lado, la mitad del alma que Zeros perdió, esta dentro de ti ahora, fusionándose también con la tuya propia. Todos esos sentimientos oscuros y egoístas que intentas a toda costa ocultar vienen de la parte de Zellos en ti. Si ustedes dos dan vida a un nuevo ser, será la criatura más perfecta de la ceración. Luz y Oscuridad es el principio de creación de L-Sama, tu hijo mi querida Filia seria un dios, ese niño, desde el momento de sus concepción terminaría con el desequilibrio de los universos, el seria un nuevo comienzo para todos y tu Filia Ult Cup, seria la madre de una nueva era…-

La dulzura de sus palabras, la persuasión en su voz, el hermoso sueño que ponía ante mis ojos, me seducía…

No podía apartar de mi mente la imagen de ese niño, un bebe hermoso con pelusita dorada rodeando su cabeza como si fuera una aureola y sus ojos rasgados y dorados mirando con dulzura…

El Ama de las Bestias me miraba complacida, me sentía en una especie de trance, extasiada por la imagen de ese bebe en mi cabeza. Lentamente ella se acerco a mí, tomo una de mis manos para conducirme al lado de Zeros. El continuaba con esa expresión impenetrable.

Zellas le entrego mi mano con una sonrisa.

Tómala ahora, esta fértil.- Le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva al demonio.

Con la misma cara impenetrable, Zeros recibió mi mano, yo seguía como atontada. Me condujo hasta el lecho bajo la mirada complacida de Zellas.

Dócilmente me tendí en el lecho.

Lo deseaba, no podía negar ninguna de las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

No podía negar el fuego en mí.

La necesidad de sus labios, de sus brazos, de hundirme en la embriagante esencia de su perfume. El deseo se traspasaba por cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo. El vino que me ofreció el ama de las bestias había roto las barreras morales que contenían mis sentimientos y deseos.

Un hijo de ambos, un nuevo comenzar para el mundo, yo siendo poseída por él.

Lo amaba, amaba el timbre de su voz, el color de sus cabellos, su aroma.

Estaba embriagada, no por el vino, por los sentimientos que me dejaba sentir tan plenamente por primera vez.

Deseo, pasión, amor…

Y todo aquello por un demonio, un ser al que debía temer, odiar, destruir…

Pero en cambio había ofrecido la mitad de mi alma para salvarlo, abriendo la posibilidad de engendrar un dios con nuestra unión.

Estaba ansiosa…

Zeros estaba parado frente a la cama, se inclino hacia mí para besarme y con la mano le indico a Zellas que se retirara, ella pareció complacida y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Sus labios quemaban, me abrace a él tenía la necesidad urgente de sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Nuestro beso se volvió más profundo, más urgente.

Sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda, su toque ardía en mi piel.

-Tómame- Le susurre al oído.

- Dragoncilla tonta, Zellas te ha dado un afrodisiaco.-

- No importa.- Volví a besarlo tratando de incitarlo, una niebla profunda nublaba mi razón.

Zeros volvió a besarme profundamente y a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus maravillosos dedos, suavemente pero con firmeza recorría mi figura con sus manos pero no avanzaba más allá…

-¡Ya no hay tiempo, tómala ahora!- Zellas entro precipitadamente en la habitación.

La niebla en mi cabeza pareció disiparse de golpe.

-Dinast está aquí, se ha descubierto el plan y a dado la alarma con el Consejo, tienes que engendrar a ese niño ahora!!!.-

Zeros estaba junto a mí en el lecho sin hacer un solo movimiento.

Fuera de la habitación se escuchaba una batalla, Zellas estaba protegiendo la habitación con su magia.

-¡HASLO DE UN ABUENA VEZ, ES UNA ORDEN!-

Tal como pasara antes, Zeros pareció volverse un muñeco de cuyos hilos tiraba Zellas. Puso todo su peso sobre mí, tomo fuertemente mis muñecas haciéndome daño, yo lo miraba sin entender, ¿Por qué Zellas, querría que él me tomara a la fuerza si yo había estado bien dispuesta segundos antes?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Zellas fue arrojada al piso por un poderoso hechizo de Dinast.

-¡Tú zorra traidora!-

Ambos Darck Lords se enfrascaron en un duelo de hechizos, Sherra los esquivos y corrió hasta la cama donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-Hora de irnos.- Susurro el namagomi en mi oído.

En un parpadeo, justo cuando Sherra parecía haber llegado hasta nosotros, aparecimos en un bosque, sobre el pasto húmedo en la misma posición que habíamos estado sobre la cama.

-Eres una tonta.- Me susurro el namagomi mientras me besaba profundamente.

Yo lo deje hacer, algo de afrodisiaco aun corría por mi cuerpo.

-¡Ejem!- Milgazia se aclaro la garganta. Zeros lo miró con sorna y volvió a besarme. Cuando el dragón dorado parecía estar al límite de su paciencia, el demonio paro el beso y se levanto, para después ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Apenas Zellos se alejo unos pasos de mi, Milgazia me abrazo posesivamente.

-Filia, ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te ha hecho nada?-

Zeros soltó una carcajada profunda, antes de responder por mí:

-No, no le he hecho nada…aunque creo que ella lo hubiera querido así.-

Me sonroje y Milgazia se tenso.

-¡Vámonos!- Ordeno el dragón dorado.

-¡No!- Dije yo plantándome en el lugar en el que estaba.

- ¡Filia te has vuelto loca!, ¡Tanto el Consejo como los Dark Lords te están buscando!-

- ¡No!,¡ yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que me expliquen qué rayos está pasando!-

- No hay tiempo Filia, Zellas volverá a tener el control sobre mí en cuanto deje de ocupar toda su magia para calmar la furia de Dinast.- Contesto el namagomi y por primera vez en toda una vida de conocernos vi una emoción en su rostro: preocupación.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunte suavemente.

- Pasa, dragoncilla tonta que te amo…-

No supe cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ni cuando fue que lo abrace, ni cuando él me estrecho en sus brazos.

-Yo…yo…también te amo Zeros.-

Escuche a Milgazia maldecir y después una explosión.

-¡Tu, tu no puedes amar a ese demonio Filia!- Grito Milgazia soltando toda su frustración.

-No debería, pero lo amo…-Yo seguía llorando, no podía dejar de llorar y menos convencerme de separarme de sus brazos.

El me beso en la frente.

-Filia tienes que irte, no tardara en encontrarnos y Zellas volverá a tener control de mi, ella puede forzarme a hacerte daño, es la luz que tú me obsequiaste lo que hizo posible que desafiara a Zellas, pero no es mucho lo que puedo resistir. –

- No entiendo. ¿Qué quiere Zellas de mi?, ¿Porqué quiere que tu y yo…tengamos un bebe?...- Me sonroje al decir eso, me sentía como un niña tonta en sus brazos.

- Ella no quiere al bebe, quiere el poder que tendrá. Quiere quedarse con el poder de ese nuevo ser para crear un universo a su antojo donde ella sea el ama de todo ser viviente. Sus ansias de control y poder no tienen límite.

Se atrevió a engañar al mismo Dinast para llevar a cabo su plan. El realmente prefiere que este mundo sobreviva, no tiene deseo de desaparecer en el caos por mucho que esa sea su misión original, le ha agarrado el gusto a la existencia, ja,ja,ja…- Se rió Zeros de su propio comentario.

- Pues creó que no soy el único que desea conservar su individualidad.- Dinast apareció ante nosotros, Sherra tomo a Milgazia como rehén en un segundo.

- Bien tortolitos se acabaron los juegos, la loca de tu ama está de momento neutralizada y aunque su plan es interesante no tenemos años para esperar la gestación de un dios. Si son tan amables de acompáñanos, los ancianos esperan…-

Zeros me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y miró amenazadoramente al Dark Lord, estaba dispuesto a pelear…

-No…-Dije yo con suavidad mientras me separaba un poco de él.

- ¿Filia?.-Pregunto él extrañado.

- No tiene caso, todos moriremos aquí peleando cuando el mundo sur colapse con el despertar de la diosa.

- Lo sentiste también.- Pregunto él

- Si…- Conteste yo.

Lentamente en alguna parte del mundo sur, la tierra en la que vivíamos iba desapareciendo.

Sin violencia, sin desastres, sin que las personas siquiera se dieran cuenta de que su existencia terminaba, como el despertar de un sueño…

Solo aquellos seres que aún conservaba su magia en estado puro, lo sentían.

La Diosa estaba abriendo lo ojos, calmadamente, la existencia, la vida del mundo sur estaba desapareciendo.

-Adiós, Filia.-

-¡¡¡ Milgazia!!!, ¡¡¡ Milgazia!!!- Grite, el dragón dorado que me había acompañado los últimos siglos de mi vida había desaparecido frente a nosotros, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Los arboles del bosque también comenzaron a desaparecer.

-¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!- Grito Dinas, creó una especie de campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor, fue cuestión de unos segundos. Sherra desapareció también, el campo no la alcanzo a tiempo…

- ¡¡¡¡¡SHERRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- Grito desesperado el Dark Lord.

El conjuro estaba hecho, nos teletransporto ha un antiguo templo, un lugar que no recordaba haber visto.

Los ancianos entonaban canticos, algunos humanos que habían apoyado la causa de los Dark Lords también, muchas creaturas que creí extintas se encontraban ahí. Todas las razas unidas, eso solo podía ser prueba de que efectivamente el mundo estaba al borde del colapso.

Apenas aparecimos, los guardias nos rodearon y nos separaron.

-¡Basta!- Grite. –¡Lo hare!-

-Filia, ¡no!.- Grito Zeros

Los guardias me soltaron.

-No tiene caso Zeros. Todos moriremos y no hay tiempo para un plan B.-

- No le temo al caos Filia, ya he vivido demasiado. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.-

- Hemos vivido suficiente Zeros, podemos hacer que nuestra muerte valga la pena. Pero yo no te obligare, tome mi decisión, toma la tuya.- Lo mire intensamente, lo único que realmente quería era estar a su lado no importaba si era una eternidad o unos segundos.

- Eres una tonta y yo soy un idiota por seguirte.- Dijo el demonio, me miraba con adoración.

Su rostro era realmente hermoso mostrando emociones, algo que en el pasado jamás pude disfrutar.

Nos tomamos de la mano y entramos juntos al círculo hecho con las reliquias de Cehiphied y Shabranigudu.

Una poderosa energía envolvió a cada uno por separado, era como un torbellino que nos alejaba pero nunca soltamos nuestras manos. Todo lo que había a mi alrededor comenzó a desaparecer….

Escuche gritos de terror, al parecer las creaturas y personas a nuestro alrededor estaban desapareciendo.

-Te amo…-Dijo Zeros mientras luchaba por abrazarme cruzando el remolino de magia que nos rodeaba.

- Y yo a ti.- Le dije mientras en medio de toda aquella confusión me abrazaba a él.

Deje de sentir, de oír, de respirar…

Cerré los ojos y lo abrace con fuerza, si este era el fin, quería irme con él…

Así, con los ojos cerrados…

Veo pasar lentamente toda mi vida…

Después…

Silencio y oscuridad…

No pienso en un final feliz…

**¿FIN?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola ha todos 

Una gran disculpa por la tardanza en finalizar este fic.

Estoy contenta de por fin haber finalizado "Ojos Amatistas" es una historia realmente bella que contiene momentos memorables. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en todo este proceso, espero que hallan disfrutado del fic y que el final sea de su agrado.

Solo como nota aclaratoria, este ultimo capitulo se separa completamente de la historia real. En la vida real, cada uno siguió su camino, ella decidió alejarse por su propio bien y él, demostrando que en realidad le tenía apreció, respeto su decisión.

Quise compartir esto con ustedes mis queridos lectores, porque aunque el fic, merecía un final diferente, el final real de la historia también me gusta. Habla de dos personas que se quieren lo suficiente para dejar de hacerse daño.

Como escritora de fics, hay algo que me encanta saber, ¿Cuál es su escena favorita de Ojos?,

¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que le allá gustado!

Espero sus reviews con ansia :D.

P.D. Aun me falta el epílogo, nos leemos pronto.


	30. Epílogo: Despertares

**EPÍLOGO: ****DESPERTARES**

**(*****AÑO 1, D.D.)**

Abrí los ojos…

Aspire con fuerza, aun me costaba respirar, me sentía tan débil y vulnerable, pero a la vez tan fuerte.

Vi los lienzos manchados con sangre, las nauseas casi hacen que vuelva el estomago. Escuchaba gritos y lloriqueos, todo era confusión a mi alrededor.

- ¿Dónde esta?, ¡Quiero verlo en este momento!- Exigí con todas mis fuerzas.

- Tranquila Filia, aun estas muy débil- Dijo Dilys secando el sudor de mi frente con un paño limpio.

- Por favor, necesito verlo…- Suplique al borde de las lagrimas.

Dilys pareció dudarlo un momento, dio la media vuelta y desapareció de la habitación y regreso con un pequeño bulto en los brazos y lo coloco suavemente en los míos.

- ¡Es hermoso!- Le dije a Dilys mirando al bebe en mis brazos con adoración.

_Es pronto para comprender  
Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
Que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te cantó los meses que tú fuiste yo_

- Dirás hermosa, es una niña y gracias a la Diosa, no se parece a la madre.-

- ¡Tu cállate namagomi!, ¡Aun no te he perdonado!!!-

- Pero Filia, ¡es que en verdad parecías una ballena!- Se burlo Zeros.

- ¡FUERAAAA!!!.- Rugí con las renovadas fuerzas que no se de donde sacaba. Zeros se escondió detrás de Dilys.

- Mmmm aun estas muy hormonal, será mejor que le diga a Val que aun no puede entrar.-

_Es pronto para comprender  
La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
Si lloras cantaré si sufres te hablaré si mueres moriré también._

Me trague el enojo y le pedí que llamara a Val.

El hermoso niño de cabellos azul turquesa entro corriendo con toda la energía de sus 8 años, todos los dolorosos recuerdos de las memorias que tenía como Valgard e incluso las memorias como dragón negro antes de las guerras de Kouma habían desaparecido, ahora era un niño feliz de 8 años, apunto de cumplir los 9.

Estaba fascinado con la idea de tener un hermano, cuido del bebe desde que supo que estaba en camino, trato de portarse muy bien, le compro una caja de música que ponía sobre mi vientre abultado.

- ¡Es un niño verdad!, ¡Tiene que ser un niño!- Se acerco gritando, la niña lloro en protesta.

- Es una niña Val, tienes una hermanita.-

El niño hizo cara de circunstancias, pareció reflexionar profundamente y después exclamo:

- ¡Igual le enseñare a pelear y jugar futbol!.- La bebe intensifico la intensidad de su llanto. Zeros me la quito de los brazos para mecerla suavemente. La bebe dejo de llorar.

- ¡Esto si es mala suerte!, ¡Saco tus pulmones y tu carácter, pobre criatura!- Se mofo el hombre. –

_Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto_

- Pues a mi me parece que aparte del cabello, saco lo manipuladora del padre. Te tiene atado a su dedo meñique.- Me mofe ahora yo, al ver la expresión embelesada de mi marido, al contemplar a su retoño.

- Y eso que no lo viste llorar cuando nació…- Dijo Di casualmente.

- ¡Prometiste no decirlo!- Reclamo Zellos a mi amiga.

- Cruce los dedos.- Dijo ella y le saco la lengua.

Ambos se empezaron a gritar y la bebe volvió a llorar.

_Es pronto para comprender verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel  
Porque un amanecer sin nada que perder es muy difícil de entender  
_

La vida que llevábamos ahora me parecía un sueño.

Apenas habíamos podido parar el despertar de la Diosa.

La "casi" destrucción de nuestro universo no había pasado sin consecuencias.

Muchos no pudieron volver del mar del caos, habían pasado mucho tiempo ahí y su esencia se había fundido con el caos.

Los que regresamos cambiamos.

Incluso el mundo que habitábamos ahora era diferente.

La magia de la Diosa se había perdido, no más Rysokus o Mazokus, solo mortales con una vida corta y finita.

Un planeta con un precario equilibro ecológico, pero con la capacidad de autorregularse a si mismo si lo permitíamos sin interferir y adaptándonos a nuestro habitar, en vez de querer adaptarlo a nosotros.

Había partes de este nuevo mundo, inhabitables e inaccesibles, nuevas, fascinantes y extrañas criaturas lo habitaban, todo era nuevo y desconcertante.

Emocionante y al mismo tiempo aterrador.

Zeros y yo, despertamos en este nuevo mundo en lo que supongo había sido el templo antiguo donde habíamos llegado para tratar de parar el despertar.

Ahora eran solo rocas antiguas diseminadas por un radio de 15 kilómetros a la redonda. De la misma forma, muchos de los que se encontraban ahí en ese momento, fueron arrojados a los alrededores.

Al igual que las personas, algunas ciudades permanecieron de pie, otras desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Milgazia regresó a la ciudad donde habíamos vivido pero solo encontró un montón de gente confundida y a Dilys con Val, ella se había encargado de protegerlo.

_Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto_

Cuando me entrego a Val, lo abrace llorando, Zeros esperaba un poco alejado.

También abrace a Milgazia.

Él y Zeros se dedicaron una mirada de advertencia uno al otro y después fingieron que el otro no estaba ahí.

No podía entender como habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo para rescatarme de las garras de Zellas. Zeros tenía que entregarme a Milgazia, quien me pondría a salvo. Dilys se encargaría de esconde a Val mientras todo pasaba.

El día que me regreso a Val, fue la ultima vez que lo vi. Sabía que estaba bien, por Dilys, que estaba cerca, pero por ahora él prefería no acercarse a nosotros.

_Porque te quiero tanto cómo el mar a su verano,  
Cómo el dolor a su amigo el engaño  
Cómo el sol cuando vio, en mi ventana,_

_que hoy nació una flor…_

A pesar de ser mortal ahora, Zeros conservo su carácter e ironía, pero las emociones afloraban a su rostro con mayor facilidad. Mi carácter tampoco había cambiado nada y peleábamos como siempre, amenazando con tirar la casa donde vivíamos, una vez por semana.

Val como plan de contingencia, se refugiaba en al casa vecina de Dilys o escuchaba su ipod a todo volumen. Creó que yo esperaba que la presencia de la bebe nos tranquilizaría a ambos, pero tenía pocas esperanzas al respecto.

_Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto,  
porque te quiero tanto…_

Zeros se acerco a mi y me dio a la bebe, que seguía llorando. La pequeña busco mi pecho y succiono con fuerza.

- ¡Auch!- Me queje un poco.

- Es una niña fuerte.- Dijo Zeros mirando orgulloso. Después con su sonrisa traviesa, me susurro al oído:

- Espero que no maltrate mucho a "mis nenas".-

- ¡Zeros!.- Le grite escandalizada.

El aprovecho esto para besarme, me deje llevar.

Aun tenía el poder de hechizarme, con su toque, de volverme loca con sus besos.

- ¡Guacala!- Exclamo Val, odiaba presenciar nuestras demostraciones de cariño y aun le tenía un poco de rencor a Zellos, después de todo Milgazia prácticamente lo había criado.

Los dos nos reímos.

La bebe nos miró por primera vez, con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos amatistas.

Había una vida por delante, una vida mortal

y todo un nuevo mundo por descubrir...

**(*Ubicación temporal: **

**Año 1, Después del Despertar) **

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de Autora: **

Pues ahora si, se termino Ojos Amatistas.

Un final feliz, diametralmente lo opuesto que había pensado cuando comencé este fic. No sé exactamente que me hizo cambiar de opinión, creo que fueron la conjunción de varias cosas, pero una de ellas es que me encanta la canción que he puesto como hilo conductor del epílogo: **Palabras para Paula, de la Oreja de Van Gogh.**

Me gusta como a quedado, espero que también a ustedes les guste y creó que por ahí un par de personitas ya no desearan mi cabeza en un plato, jijijiji.

Muchas gracias por leer este largo, largo fic 

Y espero verlas en el siguiente 

P.D. Espero los reviews eh!!! jajajaja


End file.
